A Stake to the Heart
by jaybonesss23
Summary: AU- Naomi is the slayer, the one and only (well mostly), who vows to never let anyone close because of her past. But what happens when our favorite red head comes into the picture? Naomi keeps having flashbacks to the night of Freddie's death, how will she cope? Will Naomi be able to let go of her fears? And will they be able to fight off the forces of evil that threaten London?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! I've been hooked on this site ever since I was brave enough to try it out lol I noticed that I pretty much read every Naomily fic that out there so I decided to give it a go. This idea wouldn't leave my head so I figure what the hell. It is my first fic so please any advice/criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy because so far, I've enjoyed writing it, I wasn't sure if i would or not. **

**Alright to get down into the story! Essentially I had a dream in which Naomi was the slayer, just like in Buffy, and wham this fic happened. I will use some of the characters from Buffy, simply because it's one of my favorite shows. Instead of having it set in Bristol though, I have it set in London because I studied abroad there and simply the area. Unfortunately I am American and I'm sure it seeped through whilst writing so any mistakes just correct me on, I'm totally fine with that. Without further ado, A Stake to the Heart. **

**I don't own skins/buffy or any of the characters because if I did Naomi would have never cheated and Xander would have never left Anya at the aisle. **

"Unbelievable! This is the second time this month!" I groaned out loud, while looking down at my newly ripped and blood stained jeans. I don't know why I always assume that wearing a new pair of jeans on patrol is a good idea seeing as they always end up either covered in blood or ripped, unfortunately for this pair I seem to have managed to do both. It would be different if it was simply human blood, or even vamp blood, but this had to be the one night were I run into a particularly lively, nest of Chaos demons, which you guessed it, are great at causing chaos. Giles had learned of their whereabouts and sent me over to clear them out, which normally I have no problem doing, except when I have on a brand new pair of pants. And when these demons conveniently happen to bleed bright fluorescent blue. _Oh the perks of being the slayer..._

"That's enough of this for tonight." I grumbled as I pick up my favorite axe, which is now broken, another thing to add to the list from tonight.

"If you keep talking to yourself like that Naomi, people might think you're crazy. And that's my schtick."

I look up to find the one person/ thing on this earth, supernatural or otherwise, that could scare me. I'm talking of course of the piercing blue eyes of my best friend, Elizabeth Stonem. Dressed in her typical fashion, a long black tshirt worn as a dress, _no surprise there_, black beads around her neck and arms, with her know it all smirk firmly in place. Now I'm certainly not physically afraid of Effy, but rather her ability to know EVERYTHING. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that she was telepathic, though I know this isn't true. Though she does happen to be a pretty powerful witch, which can come in handy at times, this isn't really one of the times.

"Effy! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! Stop sneaking up on me like that. What are you doing here?"

"You better watch it, your reputation as the big bad slayer might be harmed if they knew that a little witch can sneak up on you." Replying with her trade mark grin. That stupid smirk, its enough to make a person drink. It's a good thing she's my best friend.

"Very funny Eff, it's obviously laugh at Naomi day, so please continue, I can't wait to hear what you have next." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Someone's a little touchy today. Whatever, Giles sent me to help, he thought there might be more demons that originally planned... but I guess you took care of that."

"Bloody Giles, he owes me a new axe and a pair of pants, I payed a lot for these and slaying doesn't exactly roll in the dough."

"And you think being a librarian does?"

"Touche"

"Let's get home grumpy pants."

Effy and I continue out of the cemetery to the nearest bus stop, its the night buses so naturally its going to take forever. _Just fucking perfect._ By the time we get home its an ungodly O'clock hour, I can get maybe three hours in before I have to wake up for the blessing that is college. Effy and I enter my house, dropping our stuff at the door, which I'm sure Gina will bitch about later but I couldn't be arsed right now. We go up the stairs and separate to our respective rooms, my all the way down the hall to the right and Effy's the first door on the left. Eff's lived with me and mum for about six years now, her parents are two losers who do nothing but cheat on each other and ignore Effy and her brother Tony. They're both better off without them. Especially with her moms drinking problem and her dad's constant infidelity and ignorance. When Effy was younger they were always breaking up, fighting, and blatantly ignoring their children. I finally had enough of it and forced her to move in with me and we've been living together ever since. Though we have a few arguments now and then, its bound to happen when you live with someone and see them all the time, it's nothing that can't be solved quickly. She's like a sister to me... But I digress.

"Fucking shitting hell, I really liked these pants. I'll never get this blood out of them." _That's the last time I wear new pants on patrol_, I vow. _Maybe I'll just start going without pants at all, it might distract the vamps and demons, plus I'm drastically running out of clothes. _A thought for another day. I crash into bed with the intention of passing out, thoroughly exhausted from the demons, knowing I have to wake up in a few hours, I nod off.

_I wake up to the smell of cold. You know that smell. The smell that lingers around in December and January, right after a particularly brutal cold front comes in. The smell that you feel in your lungs its so powerful, that to breath it physically hurts and your left with the undeniable smell of winter. I open my eyes to see darkness, nothing but darkness until my eyes find a small sliver of light bursting through what looks to be a stone cave wall. I try to get up but if feels as if the darkness is weighing me down, and is that water that I feel...? I'm in a puddle, or at least I'm wet ,I'm not to sure seeing as everything is blurry and dark. All I know is that I can't breath... I can't breath and now I start to panic. I thrash around trying with all of my might to get up, to will myself to push myself off the ground. I just feel so heavy... but I hear someone, I hear someone screaming... I have to help them, its my job, I have to get up. I push with all of the strength that I can muster, AND I'M UP!...Barely. _

_I feel immeasurably weak, my bones ache, my throat its throbbing, I feel like someone ran over me with a bulldozer and then stuck me under water. But most importantly, what I feel more than any of the physical, is my fear. I am terribly afraid, I've never felt a fear inside of me the way I do now. I hear the scream again, it's definitely male and they sound terrified. I try and move towards the sound of the voice, I try to follow the fear within my gut, for every slow and arduous step that I take towards the screams my heart beat quickens and my fear multiplies. _

_I finally reach a clearing inside of the cave, it's much brighter, a large cavern lit by numerous amounts of black candles, casting an eerie glow over the walls and floor. I hear the scream to my right but I can't see the man, there is a large rock column in the way. I know I have to take one more step to get around it, to face whatever it is that is making these heart wrenching wails... but I'm afraid. I'm so terribly afraid for the first time in my life. But I have to do this, I have to pluck up the courage to do my duty, no one else can, it's up to me. I start to take a step, slowly, painfully I push myself forward just as the wailing finally ceases, just as the cave becomes eerily silent, I turn the corner... and I scream. _

"NAOMI! NAOMI! Wake up! It's just a dream, its only a dream." I wake up to Effy screaming my name, the feeling of her holding me close to her body. A cold sweat breaking out across my entire body and the feeling of pure terror. It happened again. The nightmare? The vision? I gave up trying to figure out what it was long ago. I grab onto Effy and hold her tightly, like I always do when this happens. She is always there, she is the only one who understands, as much as someone could understand with something like this.

"Was it the same one again?" Effy asks while she strokes by hair, finally calming me down. I nod my head yes in reply. It's always the same. It never changes, and I always wake up with the same feelings, fear and an overwhelming sense of failure. I remember nothing leading up to the cave and nothing after my screaming, but I know that it has really happened, I know this without a doubt. It's been happening ever since... ever since the incident, the day were I let Effy down, the day were I let every down, the day that Freddie was killed, all because of me, all because I wasn't good enough. Something that I vow will never happen again. I will not allow one of my friends or anyone that I care about to be harmed or killed because I'm the slayer. I have to be better, for them, for everyone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know I don't Eff... lets just forget it happened yeah?" This I say as I loosen Effy's hold on me and rise up from my bed, having lost any hope for more sleep tonight. I walk over to my window were I can see the sun start to rise against the London skyline, desperate to clean myself of this darkness I beg the sun to rise faster. I think most people take the sun for granted, they see it rise everyday without fail, and set every night... I know better. The sun is the one thing that I can count on, its the one thing that keeps the demons at bay, literally and figuratively. Night fall is when the creatures come out, when my insecurities and fear arise to new levels. During the day I can hold them at bay, the sun keeps me safe. I think its the same idea as hiding underneath your sheets as a child to keep the boogeyman away, _which for the record is totally real, you have seen Rise of the Guardians right?!. _As a child you think that this blanket, this thin piece of material will keep the demons away, though in reality it wouldn't keep away anything. That's what the sun is for me, it's my safety blanket. I stare out across the city, letting the sun cleanse me of my terrors, at least for now.

"You better head out now if you want to get to school before everyone makes it to loud for you." With her trademark fucking smirk firmly in place. How she always knows when I feel the need to train is beyond me. But she's right, if I want to make it to college before the of my fellow "students" get there to make it my living hellmouth, I would have to leave now. I grab a signature pair of skinny jeans, ones thankfully not yet torn from patrol, and a plaid button up shirt. Throw on a beanie and call it day.

As I head down stairs I can hear my mother in the kitchen, if I'm quite enough I can sneak past her without the twenty questions that Gina is oh so fond of. I make it no more than two feet before I hear my name being called from the kitchen.

"Naomi dear, how many times have I told you to put your weapons away after you use them! I almost cut off a toe getting the paper this morning."

"Unbelievable!" I throw my hands up in frustration. "I'm the bloody slayer for chrissake! How do you always hear me and how does Eff always sneak up on me!" I yell this as I blast through the front door, slamming it shut as I run to my bike. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I hear my _wonderful _mother say just before I slam the door shut.

I pull up to the beautiful Roundview college, _I hope you can hear the sarcasm in my voice. _I make my way through the corridors, before I finally get to my ultimate destination, my place of sanctuary, the library. I breath in the scent of the books, content with simply standing here and relishing in the silence. I stand here for a few minutes before I open the weapons closet to set up the fighting dummy, it's definitely a day for hand to hand.

I loose myself in the constant pattern, kick, block, punch, kick, kick, dodge, that is until I feel eyes on me. I continue with my motions, attempting to lure whomever or whatever is out there into a fall sense of security. I can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer... _not yet, don't strike yet, patience Naomi.. NOW! _I whip around just as the footsteps falls close to me, I see a flash of red, deep and vibrant before my eyes but I don't have time to think about it. I grab the trespasser by the neck and pin them against the nearest wall holding their hands above their head to make sure that they cant attack me. As I push the trespasser against the wall I hear a winded and incredibly husky voice "What the- OOHMF."

I look down at my attacker, and the wind is instantly knocked out of me. _Well fuck me, I wasn't expecting that. _I look down into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, _I could get lost in those eyes. _What the fuck!? Get your shit together Naomi. But I can't look away. Shes a petite girl, no more than 5'3, with stunning red hair, _well that's definitely not natural._ Still there is something in her eyes that draws me to her, like she can see right through me. I have an overwhelming desire to let her, to let her in, but that is quickly pushed aside when I remember the vow I made to myself. I continue to stare at the girl, forgetting that I'm holding her by the neck until I look into her eyes and see something that I don't ever like to see in someone's eyes... fear. I quickly let go of the girl, quickly backing up and gracefully backing into the dummy and falling onto my ass.

"The hits just keep on coming today." I grumble as I quickly pull myself off of the ground, to quickly realize that the girl is still there. I look over to her where I see her cowering against the wall, obviously afraid of me. _She's definitely not a demon, and not a vampire, but I've never seen her before...I would of remembered. _I try to say something, anything, but nothing comes out and instead I look like a fish opening and closing my mouth. _Smooth Naomi._ To my great surprise I see her compose her self, straighten out her shirt, stand up straight and break the silence.

"Do you always attack people who hang out in the library?" Oh fuck me, her voice is much more husky than I originally had thought. I take this time to look over the rest of her. She wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a loose gray cardigan with a yellow t-shirt underneath. It's simple, extremely simple, but fuck me she makes it look gorgeous. I compose myself and try to salvage the situation.

"Not normally no, but I'm all about experiments me."

"Hmm likewise, but this takes it to a whole nother level." She replies with a smirk, and fuck me if I don't get weak at the knees. Me, Naomi fucking Campbell, Ice Queen, gets weak at the knees for someone I don't even know!

"I don't know, it's always nice to add a little bondage." I reply with a smirk, _HA take that beautiful girl, I'm the slayer. _

Shit, I shouldn't have said that. She's probably not even gay, she probably thinks I'm a creep. _Get over it Naomi, you made a promise, no distractions._ Fucking voice of reason. I quickly wipe the smirk off of my face and look back to the small petite redhead in front of me, whom I am almost certain is blushing.

"Cheeky."

We continue to look at each other shyly, both unsure of what to say or do know. That is until my wonderful group of friends decide to burst through the libraries doors and ruin whatever was just happening. _Was she flirting? I think she was flirting? Was I flirting?! _Fuck. We quickly snap out of our staring contest and mystery girl picks up her bag, which I didn't even notice, _some slayer I'm being lately. _She starts to walk away and I think that I should let her. Let the threat leave, she could be a distraction _just let her walk away Naomi, it doesn't matter that it's the most you've ever felt, let her leave, you made a promise!_ I continue to have this internal argument until she almost at the door. _If it's meant to happen, whatever it is, there will be some sign, right? Let her leave. _Just as reaches for the door, she stops and turns around to look back at me. _Goddamn those eyes. _Out of the corner of my eye I can see my group of friends getting closer, more importantly I can see the unmistakable smirk of my best friend.

Mystery girl looks at me, "What's your name?"

"S...sorry?"

"Your name? You do have a name right? I just want to know so I can warn the student body that there is a BDSM goer in the library." She replies with a smirk and twinkle in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Naomi, my name is Naomi." I just manage to squeak out. God let this end, I can't take anymore embarrassment today.

"Naomi." She repeats almost to herself and my God does it sound good on her lips. I think I almost fainted.

"Wh...wha." I clear my throat. _Get yourself together Campbell._ "Whats yours? Name that is...whats your name?"

She looks at me with a glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "Find me again and ask me. This time try not to tackle me" She winks at me and walks out of the library,

Well fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thank you to whoever left that review on the last chapter! I really wasn't expecting anything so thank you very much! Alright, so this chapter didn't flow as much while I wrote it, mainly because I'm still setting up for the rest of the story. We'll make it through it! ;) I know there isn't a lot of Naomily interaction in this one and in general, but it will pick up I promise! Just for clarification the large passages of text in italics are memories of Naomi's. Alright on with it. Whoever is reading (if anyone) enjoy! **

**P.S. WHO ELSE SAW THE VIDEO WITH KAT AND LILY!?I almost died. Naomily is still together in season 7, I just hope they end that way. **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did I would have an entire season of Naomily and Giles would sing in every episode. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Naomi's POV**

Before I could even pick my jaw off of the floor I heard the distinct snickering from my best friend. I turn to see her grinning at me.

"Cute."

"What are you on about now Eff?" Completely exasperated and confused from the entire exchange with mystery girl, which I have now officially dubbed her seeing as she didn't give me her name. "Cheeky girl." I mutter to myself, which I'm sure only furthers my run as the town loon, much to Effy's pleasure.

"You'll see." Effy replies with her signature head tilt, which does nothing but irritate me, as usual.

"I'm not going to play into your little mind reading skit today, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sure you're in the mood for something else entirely... See you in class." As she waltzes out of the library, far to quickly for me to even think of a response. Bitch.

I still have some time to kill before college actually starts, so I decide to spend it with the rest of the group. Including me there is six of us, JJ, Thomas, Pandora, Cook, Effy and myself. There used to be seven but that was before... with this thought my mind unintentionally drifts back to my nightmare, I can almost hear the scream if I listen hard enough.

Shaking my head physically removing my fears, I focus on my group of friends. There's JJ, the least physically intimidating member of the gang, but he is a total sweet heart who would do anything for his friends. He's nice enough, but he does have the rather annoying tendency to lock on. He became a part of the group because him, Freddie and Cook were a trio. It was all or none. Then there is Thomas, a rather intimidating man if you didn't know him, he recently came over from Congo and cemented his place in our group. He's an extremely nice guy once you speak to him, an absolute teddy bear. He goes hand in hand with his girlfriend Pandora, the two of them are sickeningly in love. If I didn't love the both of them it would piss me off. Pandora is... well lets just say she's unique, but Thomas loves her for it. I first met her through Effy, I'm not really sure how their friendship works but it does, that's all that matters. Last but certainly not least, is Cook. Cook comes off as a bad boy, with an I don't give a fuck attitude. He puts up a hard front but he's really a very caring person on the inside. It's why Cook and I get a long so well, we understand each other.

Oh yeah, and Cook just so happens to be a werewolf, which really was the start of this entire gang. There was a rogue werewolf around town destroying property and attacking people, thankfully he hadn't been able to kill anyone, but he was certainly causing a number of questions to arise. It was my job to kill him, but I couldn't do it. By the time I was able to track him down it was just turning into morning and I chased him into the woods, where he ultimately changed back into his human form. I found Cook laying on the ground completely starch, I saw more of him than I would have liked to that day. Giles, my watcher, had run into something like this previously when he was in California so he knew what to do. Now whenever it's time for the full moon we lock Cook up in a cage. But like I said Cook, Freddie and JJ come as a package, so they were quickly allowed to know my secret. At this point I had just told Effy, she would have found out anyways seeing as she was dating Freddie, which in turn brought Pandora into the mix, who quickly told Thomas. And now more people know my secret than I would like to, but I have to admit it's nice to have a support group, to have people who understand what I am really going through. Which is why I can never allow another one of my group to be hurt, I won't allow it.

"Naomikins!" Cook yells as he pulls me into a bone crushing hug that go hand in hand with a greeting from him. As much as his hugs aggravate the hell out of me sometimes, I know he's only doing it to reassure the fact that I haven't died during patrol the previous night. I know this because he told me during one of our heart to hearts.

* * *

"_Cook, can I ask you something?" _

"_Shoot Naomi, babe, what's on that mind of yours?" _

"_Why don't you give everyone a hug when you first see them? Why only me?" He looks at me as if I asked him why the sky was blue. _

"_Well that's easy ain't it?" Despite the fact that he says it's easy, he quickly looks away from me, obviously deep in thought. I know him enough to let him stay inside of his head until he's ready to talk. Feelings and expressing them is always difficult for Cook and I. _

_He looks back at me with a look of pure sadness and regret, "I do it 'cause of Freds." He must have seen the confused look on my face because he continued on, "It's somefin in my head. Even if I know your alright, I hafta to do it. Your out at night fighting an shit and it I'm afraid for ya. When I hug ya it's like I can finally let go of the breath I've been holdin. It reassures me ya know...that your alright. I know it's crazy. I'll stop if ya want, give you-" I cut him off with a hug before he can finish his sentence. _

"_Don't stop. I get it... I get it." _

* * *

All of passes through my head within a few seconds and I don't even realize that Cooks put me down and that he's talking to me. "Are ya even listening babe? Did you even hear a word any of us has had?"

"Sorry Cookie, stuck in my head for a bit. What were you saying?"

"I was asking who that fit bird was, wouldn't mind have a little wiggle waggle wif her."

I shouldn't be so angry at his comment, but I am, and not even because I couldn't answer his question if I wanted to, seeing as mystery girl didn't give me her name. I'm mad because for a split second I imagine Cook having his little "wiggle waggle" and for the first time ever, I want to beat the shit of Cook. Instead of answering his question and in order to keep myself from physically hurting one of my best mates, I fall upon my safety blanket, sarcasm.

"Can you think of nothing but getting your dick damp for more than five minutes?!"

"All I'm saying is, I'm hot, she's hot, we'd get together and it'd feel alright."

"You couldn't make her feel alright if you stapled your tongue to her clit and stood on a cement mixer." This resulted in a loud and boisterous laugh from Cook.

"I get it blondie, you got your eye on 'er. Cookie monster knows when to stay away."

"That's not wh- you know what forget it, I'm heading to class."

"But its wicked early Naomi, you must be bonkers to go to class early We're having a whizzer time here. It's not better than surfin turfin but Thommo says we can't do that in the library anymore because I'm to bonkers. "

"It's alright Pandapops, you still got the Cookie monster to keep you company. Let grumpy pants mope around eh?"

With the lovely image of Panda and Thomas "making monkey" in my sanctuary I quickly leave my friends behind for the solitude of my empty classroom. To no surprise, the classroom is completely empty, _Just the way I like it._ I take this time to think about the events of the night and the morning, especially the run in with a particular red head that won't stop invading my thoughts already. Her smell, I didn't really think about it when I was near her but she a smell that made me at ease and stand on edge all at the same time. She smelled of lilac and mint, a combination that I'm certain if it was on another, I would hate. _What is it with her?!_ I don't even know her and she's occupying more of my thoughts than most people I've known my whole life. And for this exact reason, whatever it is that was happening in the library, whatever it could be, I can't let it happen. I can't afford to be distracted.

* * *

"_I'm a what?" I must have looked completely perplexed by this because the man who introduced himself as Giles, answers. _

"_You're a slayer, you're the slayer, well there always seems to be a bit of a gray area with that aspect, but that besides the point. Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. You alone wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. You are the Slayer." _

"_So let me get this straight. I'm a vampire slayer? Like stake, garlic, Van Helsing, vampire slayer? __You're having a laugh." _

"_Stakes, yes, but the Garlic is a common misconception and contrary to popular belief Van Helsing did not kill Dracula. Funny story, I actually ran into Dracula, very interesting, I'll tell you about that another time, I'm straying." _

_Giles continues on, "Haven't you wondered why you've become so strong recently? Broken anything recently, things a normal person could never break? Why if you get cut it is healed so quickly? Lighter on your feet, more agile? Hearing better, better eye sight, smell, touch? How about your dreams." He take off his glasses, inspecting them all over, taking a handkerchief out of his tweed jacket to clean the lenses. "Maybe a dream with two young American girls, one blonde one brunette? Buffy and Faith, the other slayers. Or better yet, a dream with a very mysterious savage woman in Africa? I'm sure you have, just as I'm sure you are wondering who she is. It's no coincidence you dream of these people, see every slayer has a psychic connection to past slayers and this link comes out in dreams." _

"_Wait, so you're telling me that I'm pretty much a superhero and I have a psychic link to dead slayers? Well that's something new that I could pull out at parties.." I mumble the last part to myself having the distinct feeling that Giles isn't keen on the slayer having loads of fun. _

"_Well, you're supposed to only have links to dead slayers but things have been a bit unconventional since Buffy's been a slayer. To make a long story short, she died...twice, which then led to a string of events that allowed Faith to become a slayer and ultimately somehow, to you. As of right now, there is three slayers including you." He let's this information sink in for a bit. At the very least I know that I'm not alone in this, that there is two others our there who can understand and relate to my situation. _

_Giles continues, " The first slayer was created in Africa, as you've seen in your dreams no doubt, by a group called the Shadow Men. They used powerful and very dangerous magic to infuse the soul and spirit of a demon into a girl they had held captive. She received all of the strengths and powers that you now possess, she was the first slayer. These Shadow Men made it their job to train the slayer and the succession of slayers that follow, they are now known at the Watcher,s Council, a bunch of useless Jeeves if you ask me. I used to work with them until... complications arose. We have an agreement now though that allows me to your Watcher. It'll be my job to train you and prepare for the fight against darkness. I hope your ready because the Apocalypse is coming and you are the only one who can stop it... we start training tomorrow." _

* * *

And of course, Giles was right, _the tosser, _the apocalypse was indeed coming and it was the first one that he and I fought off together. I say first because we've supposedly seen the end of the world three times, which he assures me is still less than Buffy had seen at my age. By my age Buffy had already died and came back once, girl was like a cat, nine lives and all that.

So you see, I can't afford to be distracted, I can't afford to let someone take over my time. I need to be able to focus solely on saving the world every year or so. I needed to stay focused, which is why having mystery girl occupy so much time already has bothered me so much. _Just gotta push her out Campbell, you met her once, just forget it. _As I think this, I look up to see that the entire classroom has filled up unbeknownst to me. As I attempt to get myself ready for the monotonous subject of philosophy, I notice the shade of red that has been plaguing me all morning. She's sitting all the way to the right side of the room, a few seat in front of me, just far enough ahead so I can't see her face but I can see her beautiful hair. I spend the entire class thinking about how soft her hair must be, how it was probably the source of the lilac that I smelt earlier and how that hair color would look between my legs. _What! I'm only human. _I realize that I haven't listened to a word that teacher has said and I couldn't give a damn. But to say that this class wasn't productive would be be wrong because I've come to the conclusion to talk to her, if only to just find out what her name is because I can't keep calling her mystery girl in my head forever.

By the time that class is over I steel my resolve, I WILL talk to her and find out her name if it's the last thing I do. The teacher dismisses us and I quickly assemble my things in order to make a quick chase over to mystery girl, who quickly left the room as soon as the teacher dismissed us. I almost knock over a kid I've never even seen before, let alone know that he was in my class.

"In a rush there eh Naomi?" I vaguely look in the direction of Jamie, a brown haired skater of average height and stocky build. He occasionally hangs out with the group but he's not in on the secret, keeping him at arms length unintentionally. He's a nice enough guy and he clicks with the group but he kind of bland, and our group is anything but. To put it simply, he's forgettable.

"Uh, yeah a bit." I feel bad for a millisecond for the quick brush off before my mind returns to the red head. I rush out into the corridor, thankfully not bulldozing anyone else in my attempt to catch up the girl. I look about the corridor searching for the shade that's kept my attention all class. I almost give up before I see a flash of red and quickly follow. I finally catch up to her at her locker where she is putting her books away. I quietly sneak up behind her, in hopes of catching her off guard as punishment for being so cheeky earlier. I get close enough so that when I talk she can hear me, but not so close as to creep her out or scare her.

"So... been tied up by anyone else recently?" I asked with a satisfied smirk on my lip. Happy with what I'm able to come up with... even though it took me all morning to figure out what to say. She turns around and I expect to see a smirk on her lips. That is not what I see.

"What the hell did you just say to me?! Do you just go up to random strangers in a hallway and ask them something like that?! Is that your idea of a good time! Jesus Christ, I knew coming to this place would be terrible, now I know for sure with creeps like you walking around."

Through her rant I realize that it's not her, it's not mystery girl. _The fuck?!_

"But.. wh..? Who are you?"

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you!?" Shit. I may be the slayer, but this girl frightens me. She is not someone that I want to be on the bad side of. She looks so much like mystery girl, but on closer inspection I can see subtle differences between them. She has much rounder cheeks, her hair is a shade darker than mystery girls, and most notably she has a lisp. And if I had paid even the slightest attention I would have noticed that they are wearing completely different clothing. Mystery girl had on a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt and a cardigan. This girl has a tight black shirt with a leopard print top. _How the fuck did I not notice that?! Jesus Naomi, get out of your head. _

"I... I'm sorry, I thought I knew you. You look almost exactly like someone I met earlier."

"Oh Christ, this shit again. How does she always get girls so quickly. Right, you got me confused with my sister, the fucking woman whore. How she manages to attract fucking followers on the first day is beyond me. Only she'd think being greeted by bondage was acceptable. Fucking lezza."

"I'm sorry, woman whore?"

"You know, man whore but with women, what are you daft? I swear if she wasn't my sister I wouldn't deal with her idiot groupies."

"Oi! I'm not groupie!"

"Whatever, you have Fitched written all over you." She replies with a knowing smirk that would give even Effy a run for her money.

Because I was so distracted by Katie fucking Fitch's confession of her sister being a "woman whore" I didn't notice the object of my affection sneak up behind her sister.

"Katie what the fuck did you say, she looks like she been electrocuted!" I'm guessing the shock of of Katie being able to read me so quickly was still very apparent on my face. If someone I had just met was able to read me so easily, then I'm well and truly fucked.

"I didn't say anything bitch, a little appreciation would be nice once in a while seeing as your lezzas always confuse me for you. Really, Emily pick some girls who are smart enough to tell us apart next time yeah?" With that she slams her locker and storms away down the corridor. Throughout this entire exchange the hall gradually empties and pretty soon its just me and Emily left. _Emily. Shit say something Naomi, anything to break this silence. _

"Soooo... woman whore eh?"

"Oh Christ, what did Katie say?"

"Nothing much really, she was only reacting to my idiocy."

"What do you mean?" A slight smile on her face.

I look down at the floor in embarrassment, unable to look her in the eyes when I say this, "I may have...mentioned something about you being tied up thinking that she was you." And quite frankly, the embarrassment was completely worth it to hear the throaty and husky laugh let Emily lets roll down the hallway. I could get used to that laugh, hearing that laugh could become my life's goal. Once again reminding myself that I can't allow that to happen because I have duties. _Who am I kidding, you can't run away from this if you tried._ No, no, I cant allow it. _Really Naomi? How much damage would being friends with her do? Just friends, you can manage friends. _With this internal conflict clearly showing on my face, I quickly find a way to get out this situation, at least for now.

"Um, I should probably go to class, I'm already a bit late."

"Shit yeah, me too. I'll see you later Naomi?"

And I swear I almost lost all of my resolve then and there to keep it friendly when I hear her say my name. The only way that it would be better is if it was said while- _STOP THOSE THOUGHTS. _I visibly shake my head to get me out of my stupor and oh so elegantly reply, "Oh.. uh yeah. See you later Emily."

I walk away down the corridor as Emily walks down the opposite way, but quickly turn around at the sound of my name. "Oh and Naomi? Try not to push anyone up against the wall yeah?" I can see the smirk on her face. I bite my lower lip as I remember the feel of her against me and I let my mind wander back to that incident in the library for a moment longer before I reply back to her.

"Of course not Ems, that only reserved for you." I send a wink in her direction and turn back down the corridor but not before I see a slight blush appear on her cheeks. _Ha! Who got the last hit now Fitch. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! **

**Thank you to all those who left reviews it really does make a difference and encourages me to continue writing, so I really really appreciate it! This chapter took a bit of fighting to get it out, I just want to get the the good stuff but I have to build up to it a bit first. But we'll get there! It also didn't help that the new trailer came out and everyone is having this crazy theories of Naomi having cancer, it actually it hurt me to consider that, made me a bit sad for a day... alright really sad for a day ;)This chapter is a bit shorter than the first two but I figured it was better than dragging out a chapter I wasn't to happy with. On to the story, enjoy!  
**

**P.S. To the reviewer who asked if I was going to have more buffy characters in the story I am planning on it. I definitely for sure have a few of them in mind, probably faith, buffy (at least a phone conversation) and a few others but that's for you to find out later ;) **

**As always I do not own skins/ buffy but if I did Naomi would have spent every episode in just a bra and Tara would have never died. **

**Ch. 3**

**Naomi's POV**

The rest of the day progressed with nothing of note, that is until I went into my politics class. This class is always my favorite of the day, not only because the entire gang is here, but because politics is near and dear to my heart. Firstly, because of my teacher, Kieren, who just so happens to be my mothers boyfriend, the day I found that out was interesting to say the least. But really he's a harmless Irish man who is easily pleased with "regular sex and potatoes," an actual quote from mother dearest. Though he is with my mother he doesn't know about me being the slayer, we both figured it was best to keep that between my mother and I, at least for now. Secondly, If I wasn't the slayer I would pursue politics later on in life, maybe become a politician or even a lawyer but I simply will not have the time or the ability to commit to it, that is if I even made it past 25, which what I'm told is pretty rare. Sounds like the perfect job eh? Anyone care to sign up? I have high hopes though seeing as I personally know two slayers who have made it past 25 in Buffy and Faith, so I'm fairly confident I'll reach that myself, if only out of sheer stubbornness not allowing myself to be outdone by them.

So anyways, the day was progressing rather smoothly since the run in with Emily in the corridor. _Emily Fitch._ It suited her, _Emily. _I don't know what I was thinking when I told her that she was the only person I tie up, I guess I wasn't really. Thinking that is, it seems to be a common occurrence when the petite red head was nearby. I mentally smack myself for letting this girl under my skin.

I sit down in my usual seat, to the left of Effy with the rest of our mates paired up at tables along the way. We essentially took up the entire left side of the room. Cook went as far as to name it the "Scooby Lair", he's even gone so far as to call us all the "Scooby Gang'' and we all simply let him at this point, telling Cook no is like taking away candy from a child. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I took candy away from Cook before and he behaved exactly like a child. With this being the "Scooby Lair" and all, imagine my surprise when I hear Kieren say that we had two new members to the class and to see that they were sitting on the previously empty table in front of Pandora and Thomas.

"Alright you riley bunch of fuckers. We have two new member of the class. I figure since it's their first day we go round and say one thing about ourselves and all that bloody crap. We'll start with you two seeing as your new." Kieren says this with less enthusiasm that a snail could muster.

I see the first girl stand up and I would recognize that leopard top anywhere. "I'm Katie, I've never not had a boyfriend. And she's my lezza sister." Katie sits down.

I know it's coming and I prepare myself, I can already see the top of her bright head and I brace myself for the rest of her. Effy must see me tense up because I can see the unmistakable glint in her eye with her patented smirk placed firmly on her lips. _She seems to be doing a lot of that today. _I quickly look back to the front to see that Emily has stood up, and I can see the annoyance on her face, obviously not thrilled with Katie's introduction of her.

"I'm Emily and coincidentally I've never had a boyfriend." _Cheeky._ She says this with a wicked glint in her eye, purposefully directing her comment at her sister. I can't help but snort at her, as a master of sarcasm I recognize a good line when I hear one and that was a good line. Emily makes eye contact with me, obviously hearing me try and fail to hold in my laugh, as she throws a wink in my direction before she sits down. _Fucking hell, who knew that someone could pull of the wink and not make it look creepy! _

"I'm guessing then that, that makes you her lezza sister." Kieren replies causing the entire class to giggle a bit.

The rest of the intros go by rather smoothly, until its my turn of course. I stand up with the grace of an elephant. _For a slayer you would think I'd be less clumsy. _"I'm Naomi..." _Fuck now what do I say. The only remotely interesting thing about me is that I slay vampires and demons every night but I can't very well tell them that. _I see the expectant eyes of Emily, _Goddamn those eyes. And fuck you Elizabeth Stonem I can feel your smirk. _"...I-I hate injustice and like Ems I've also never had a boyfriend." _Fuck why did I say Ems!? _It's amazing how easily that nickname for her came off of my tongue, it was almost as if my tongue was made to say it, like it has been waiting all these years to finally be able to say the name that it was made to voice. _I'm fucked_. I sit down rather abruptly, trying to hide my face and embarrassment.

"Well this is fucking tops man. Two women who love women in the same room. What'ya you's two say to a threesome? No? Alright then I'm okay with just watching you's two go at it, Cookie monster can handle that." He throws a wink in my direction. He fucking knows what he's doing, that bastard. He turns around and whispers something to Emily just low enough for my slayer senses to not be able to hear it. _Asshole. _

I spend the rest of the lecture trying to figure out what Cook could have possibly said to Emily and if it was about me. I hope it was because the idea of Cook saying anything to Emily to further his cause of getting his "dick damp" with her causes me to see red. By the time the class is over I've thought of at least fifteen ways to kill one of my best mates. _Though I don't know why, nothing is going to happen between you two. Just give it up now. It be better if Cook was with her then you wouldn't have the temptation. _

Kieren dismisses us and I collect my things in a daze, still having an internal debate silently to myself.

"Just because you're the slayer doesn't mean that you have to fight everything. Some battles are worth losing..." Before I can even respond she is out of the door.

"How the bloody hell does she always do that?!" I growl in frustration as my best friends ability to read my mind.

"Talking to yourself now? You know people are going to think you're weird, what with your fetish and now this." I see the amusement in her eyes.

"I like to keep people in their feet, can't have them think that they know everything about me." I reply with just as much playfulness in my voice.

"Why do I get the feeling that not many people know anything about you Naomi, let alone everything." The light banter turning serious very quickly. And with those damn eyes that I can almost feel piercing into my soul, my very existence. How was she able to see this about me? How could she already start to be breaking into my carefully placed walls? How does she already know me, more than some people I've known for years? The fear must be evident on my face because Emily quickly looks away and changes the topic.

"So why were you in the library beating up a dummy an hour before school starts?"

_Great, one impossible question for another. Perfect._

I manage to string together a response. "Practicing my self defense you know? Big dangerous London town and all that."

"In the library?"

"It's quiet and no one _usually _bothers me." I sent a playful smirk in her direction, she knows the last part was said because of her. "Plus, I'm really close with the librarian, he keeps my dummy in there and lets me at it whenever I want."

"Oh god."

"What?" I reply, extremely confused.

"You're like one of those kids that hang out in the library all the time aren't you? I can just picture it in my head now. You at the table looking chummy with the librarian who most likely wears glasses, has a tweed coat and matching pants, and to top it all off a bow tie."

"For your information, he doesn't wear a bow tie anymore, he simply wears a vest underneath his tweed jacket." We look at each other for a bit and burst out in laughter. I caught my breath but not after a few episodes of the giggles hits the both of us.

"All right, when you put it like that I do seem pretty pathetic."

"Your not pathetic, I think its cute." I can feel the blush rise up on my neck and growing to my cheeks. Emily must be feeling slightly embarrassed herself because she looks down at the floor and I'm pretty sure I see her blushing also. _Ha! So you aren't invincible. Good to know. _

We both continue to stand in an awkward silence for a bit until I realize that I'm late for training, which I never am. "Um, look I'd love to keep talking but I'm a bit late for something that I need to do. I'll see you later yeah?" Emily smiles slightly and nods.

I start to walk away before I remember something. "Emily!" I yell her name a bit to loudly causing her to jump a bit. "On Saturdays me and the gang usually go out to Goldz, it's like a club that everyone form college goes to. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" I see the hesitation in her eyes and quickly scramble. "You can bring whoever you want so you know someone or whatever. It's usually a good laugh and they have these really cool underground bands that perform all the time..." I realize that I'm starting to ramble and quickly stop.

"I'd love to, Naomi."

"Cool! Cool... we'll figure out the details later. See you tomorrow Emily."

* * *

Fuck. What was I thinking!? Why did I invite Emily?! _Yeah Campbell, what happened to staying away from her. Great idea, inviting her along to a place that serves alcohol. One of your best ideas yet. _ I quickly try shake my thoughts from my head. It's a good thing I have training and patrol today because I really need to beat something up. I almost feel bad for the vamps and demons that get in my way tonight... I said almost.

I walk into the library already bracing myself for an upset Giles, but as it turns out my fears weren't warranted as I see Giles giggling and a shockingly lively Effy speaking to him.

"I swear if I didn't know you two as well as I do I would be worried about this scene." Catching them both off guard, Giles completely involved in Effy's story and Effy completely engrossed in telling it.

"You're just jealous Campbell." Effy replies with a rare but genuine smile. She is always much happier when she is around Giles. When Giles first came here, the two were drawn to each other, Effy seeing a chance for a father and Giles seeing the broken form of a previously strong girl. They got on like peanut butter and jelly. Giles is the father she never had to Effy and to me also, but him and Eff have a special bond and it does nothing but make me insanely happy when I see them interact. It was actually Giles that helped Effy to hone her powers. There was a moment where I thought Effy would go off the deep end and succumb to dark magic but then Giles came showed her the way of the light, as cheesy as that sounds. From what I understand, it is something that he is very good at, at least that's what Willow told me during one of our phone conversations. Giles was good for us, is good for us. He's the father that neither of us really had, and at this moment it was the perfect distraction to get my mind of Emily. My mind irrevocably going back to the red head. Still not knowing why I had invited her to club Saturday.

"Alright, you two ready for some training." Giles picks up a pair of extremely sharp throwing knives and a crossbow, _Boy was I ever. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews/follows/ favorites, I really appreciate them! It really does make a huge difference and motivates me to keep on writing. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner but I got distracted with all of the Wendy Davis madness in Texas and the DOMA ruling this morning. It's also been incredibly hot and I haven't had the desire to do anything but sit in one spot and play video games. Oops. As always enjoy! **

**P.S. Any mistakes are my fault its 4:11 where I live and I'm extremely tired. **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did the new season would have been out today and Faith would have never left 3**

**Chapter 4 **

**Naomi's POV**

The rest of the week goes by without a hitch. The banter between Emily and I continues, much to my enjoyment. She makes sure not to show up in the Library before school again, for which I am grateful, it would have been difficult to explain why I was wielding a crossbow or carving stakes. We also agree that it would be easier on both of us if we simply met at Goldz and we would simply text one another when someone gets there first. This of course required us to exchange numbers, which in itself was enough to cause my heart to palpitate. My confidence at getting through the night with the redhead was decreasing rapidly.

Naturally as any self respectable slayer would do, _apart from Buffy_, I spent the early morning hours on Saturday training with Giles. It had become a routine of ours and one that I was rather fond of. It was really the only time that Giles and I would have together because Effy would normally train with us on the weekdays, which I don't mind of course, but I enjoy having some time with Giles alone. That and the one time I tried to wake up Effy on a Saturday I almost lost my eyebrows, I learned very quickly to never do that again.

"Got anything special planned for the evening?" Asks Giles, as he sits down on the edge of the table taking his handkerchief off and wiping his glasses. I swear they must be the cleanest glasses in England with how frequently he wipes them.

"Yeah, you know the usual. The gang's just heading down to Goldz, there's suppose to be a pretty cool band there tonight."

"Well good, I'm glad you're going out, you work far to hard sometimes and regardless of what you think, it gets to you."

I snort at him. "Funny you should say that Giles because I had a particularly interesting phone conversation with Buffy the other day who, and I quote 'hope that tweed bearing Englishman let's you off the leash.' She apparently was not to keen on your daily insistence of patrolling."

"Yes well, Buffy was a very different slayer than you are. In fact, you are very different than any slayer that I have met. You're work ethic is impeccable and I know you're always responsible when you go out, well for the most part I'm not naive. I was young once, I kn-"

"Just stop right there! I have already heard about you as an uncouth youth. Really Giles, sex on a police car?! With Buffy's mother!" I look at him, smirk firmly in place in a blatant attempt to fluster him. Which was successful, if Giles shocked and red face is anything to go by.

"Well... I-I...um... it was only once-"

"TWICE! Don't lie to your slayer, what kind of example would you be setting." I openly smile at his discomfort.

"Bloody hell. How in the world did you hear about that?!"

"What, you think us slayers don't tell each other everything?! Please Giles, we gossip more than the characters in Mean Girls."

"I am perpetually stuck in high school. I once thought living over the Hellmouth was the worst thing that would happen to me, but it turns out I was wrong."

"Alright, you mopey bastard, lets get back to training yeah? Some of us have places to be."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day catching up on some course work. I know riveting, but an apocalypse can occur at any moment and you better believe that I'm not going to sacrifice my grades, even if I fail at least I'll go down with good marks. Unfortunately the course work didn't prove to be much of a distraction, in fact it was rather easy, and I quickly found myself bored and thinking of the night to come. I can't help but feel anxious, anxious because it'll be the first time that Emily and Will hang out, out of school. It'll also be the first time she's fully introduced to the rest of the gang, something that's daunting in itself. But if I'm being honest with myself, I'm more worried about what I'll do and how I'll react around her with a little bit of alcohol in me, even though I very rarely get drunk anymore, _Never know when a slayer will be needed after all. _I have a sneaking suspicion that even the smallest of buzzes will inhibit my thinking around her and cause me to do something that I'll regret... or even worse, something that I won't.

I look outside, not noticing that time must have passed with my internal musings, I see that it is dark enough for some badies to be out and I have time to spear, so I figure a quick patrol wouldn't hurt. I don't know why Buffy wasn't all that fond of patrolling, a good bout with a Vamp always puts me in a better mood. I guess that's were Faith and I get along a really well and also like Faith I may get a bit "worked up" after a good fight. _Don't judge me, it gets the juices flowing! _It's also the perfect time to clear my head and get myself focused, it doesn't give me the opportunity to over examine every detail of my life, which is what I would have kept doing if I had stayed home.

Two vamps and a nasty little green demon later, It was time for me to head home and get ready for the inevitable. This of course meant that I would have to decide on an outfit. _Fuck. _I must pick through all of the clothes that I own, still unsatisfied with every item of clothing that I own, throwing them around the room, which is the exact place that Effy and Cook find me in when they come into my room.

"Fookin hell blondie, I figured you'd be ready already."

"I would have if everything I owned wasn't complete and utter shit."

"Aw, cute. You want to look good for her."

"Shut it Eff." I glare at her. I most certainly do not. Why would I? I don't like her or anything, there's no reason to impress her, we are just friends. _Yeah right. Fucking hell._

"Who you tryin' to impress there Naomikins?"

I refuse to dignify his question with a response, sending angry thoughts at Effy for even bringing Emily up in the first place. Throughout this whole process Effy has a twinkle in her eye and a knowing smirk on her face, as always reading into my soul.

"Ohhhh, I get it. You wanna impress little red don't ya?" Cook winks at me. People really don't give him enough credit, everyone always notices Effy and her "all knowing" ways but Cook can be pretty perceptive.

"Alrighty then Blondiepops, let me get a look at you clothes eh? If there is one thing I know it's hot woman. I'll make red wanna jump you in the bathroom."

"Cook, that's not really-"

"Say no more Naomi, now stop fightin it yeah, and let me see ya clothes."

Thirty minutes later and I have to say Cook really was right, I look hot. I have on dark black skinny jeans, which I insisted on, _difficult to kill a vamp in a skirt,_with a forest green loose halter top being held up with a strap around my neck, showing off my shoulders and a large amount of my back, a simple pair of Chuck Taylor's, _non negotiable._ I wear my hair simply straightened allowing it to go wherever it felt really, and simple but smokey eye makeup to complete the _I don't give a fuck but I do kind of give a little fuck _look.

"Lookin fookin mint babe. Red's gonna shit herself when she sees ya." With these final words, we head out the door and to the tube, all of us ready for the night ahead.

We get to Goldz and as always the entire student body is here, even in this giant city of London we always seem to all end up in the same place, it can be quite irritating sometimes. I do a quick scan of the place and see none of the red that's been haunting me for the past week. I assume then that Emily is not yet here so I decide to text her and let her know where our table is.

_Hey Ems, Hope you're not lost in big bad London. We have a table in the corner a little bit bast the bar, can't miss it. If you can't find us, text me. _

_-N_

I must have written and erased the text five times before I figured I'd just send whatever I had written. I shortly received a text back.

_Almost there, Katie just HAD to buy a pair of shoes that were on sale earlier, took forever coming back so were a bit late. Be there in 5 x_

_-E_

An x? Did she mean to put that there or was it a mistype? Does it still mean a kiss or is that something that people don't do anymore? So she wants to kiss me then, right? _Fucking hell._ Effy must see the deep frown that was apparent on my face because I hear her speak to my left.

"Relax Naoms. Get out of your head. Don't over think this." I send her a grateful smile, she always knows what to say to calm me down, she also knows what to say to royally piss me off.

"Hey guys." I hear the unmistakable husk of my favorite redhead. I look up to find her staring at my top. _Thank you Cook._ I have a smug smile on my face until I finally look at the rest of her. She has on a sleeveless maroon top that shows off her arms perfectly, and is shockingly not clashing with her hair which is up in a poof that is absolutely driving me wild. On her legs she wears the tightest pair of dark navy jeans that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, with a pair of heals that brings more attention to her perfect legs and arse. _Shit. _My mouth almost falls to the floor and she most definitely notices.

"See anything you like?" She says with a quirky eyebrow raise. I decide to mess with her a bit.

"Not really no, but I was a bit distracted by this redhead who wouldn't stop perving on me." Is that a blush that I see on her cheeks? _Gotcha Fitchy. _

"Well at least her mouth didn't fall to the floor. Seriously Campbell, I thought a bug was going to fly into it. Now stop perving on each other and sit down lezzas." I hear the distinct lisp of Emily's twin from behind me, obviously taking a seat while Emily and I were... distracted. Effy had moved to the other side of the table sitting next to Katie, leaving the only two spots open on the other side of the table for me and Emily. _Bitch planned that one. _I slide into the table, extremely aware of the redhead following closely behind me. We accidentally brush against each other and it's like I was struck by lightening, causing me to go completely stiff and if I'm not mistaken it causes Emily to do the same. _Good to know. _The only thing that knocks me out of my Emily haze is the scene happening across the table from me. Effy and Katie are sitting straight as a ruler, Katie's face showing one of confusion and Effy's one showing... fear? _What the hell is going on there!?_ But before I could think about it further I hear Cook speaking to the rest of the table.

"Let's get this party started! What'ya say to a game of Never Have I Ever? Give us a chance to get to know the juicy bits about dearest Katiekins and Emilio." The table all agrees and Cook goes to the bar to fetch a boat load of tequila shots. _Fuck it, I can drink tonight, I already patrolled for a bit. It'll be fine._

After a few rounds of never have I ever's the table is feeling quite tipsy and the topic gets more and more sexual and intimate, as always.

"Never have I ever slept with a bloke." Cook says, resulting in everyone but the guys, Emily and I to not drink. Emily is next.

"Never have I ever been in love." She looks at me when she says this, causing me to quickly look away. Katie and myself are the only ones who don't drink to this. Everyone else at the table either been in love or are in a loving relationship at the moment. We go around the table a few more times, everyone getting more and more tipsy as time goes on. Though Cook excused himself to get a smoke outside. It's now Effy's turn, which utterly terrifies me because she is getting more and more personal with people as time goes on.

"Never have I ever..." She looks directly at me with a mischievous look in her eye. "Been so afraid of love or commitment that I shut out every opportunity presented to me, choosing instead to go through life lonely and miserable and adopting a nickname such as the Ice Queen. And I've ceertainly never fought against something that makes me completely whole and feels completely right because I'm afraid of letting myself show an ounce of vulnerability." She finishes it off with a smirk and a challenge in her eyes, knowing that everyone around the table knows that she is directing this one at me. It's not Effy's smug look that gets to me but the feeling of Emily staring at the side of my head. I can feel her beautiful brown eyes searching the side of my face for any sign of agreement, knowing full well that it is all about her. Thankfully before I am able to respond or to take a shot, Cook comes jogging over to the table.

"Blondie! Babe, gotta take out a va-... go outside with me for a bit. There's that thing that we didn't do yeah?" I see Cook desperately trying to communicate this to me with his eyes, which isn't easy to see because I've had more to drink than I thought. I stand up from the table and the world moves a bit more than I anticipated but I should be good enough to take out one single vamp.

"Um right that thing. I gotta go take care of that, I'll be back in a jif guys."

I head away from the table and go directly outside to the back of the alley were Cook said the vamp was heading with a young girl. I walk over to the vamp with every intention of simply staking him in the back before he notices but the alcohol can't help but let out a snide remark.

"You know, I always found eating in an alleyway to be pretty barbaric. Nothing says fine dining like looking down at your feet and seeing garbage and condoms." The vamp turn around with murder written all over his eyes. He pushes the girl away and lunges at me, I dodge to the left but I do it slower than I would have normally because of the tequila. I quickly turn around but I don't see the vamp. I suddenly feel a fist connect with my face. _Perfect. _I roll away and turn around and see the vamp. We exchange a number of blows, both of us landing a few hits which in itself should have been a warning that I had drank to much, he shouldn't be getting any hits landing. I gain the upper hand for a bit and I slam him against the the wall effectively knocking him out, pull out my stake to finish the job when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and another arm wrap around my throat. _FUCK! _If I wasn't drinking then I would have heard the Vamp sneak up behind me and I wouldn't be in this situation. I try my hardest to break out of his grasp but the alcohol is making fighting him off difficult. I feel him start to push my head to the side and pull me closer. _I'm going to die. _The last thing I picture before I feel a sting at my neck is Emily, Emily and her beautiful smile, red hair and cheeky little bum. _I guess If I'm going to die, I'll do it thinking about her. _I feel a puncture on my neck and silence descends upon the alleyway.

**Will Naomi die? You'll have to wait and find out. I do plan on starting the next chapter tomorrow so if everything goes to plans it should be up extremely soon but I make no promises. Also I had to have a bit of Keffy action, I haven't not been able to ship them since I read "99 Problems" by HyperFitched, seriously go read that. **

**Until next time! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Switching it up a bit for this chapter, I know you're all probably wondering what happened/is happening to Naomi but I felt like this was needed to get a few seeds planted for the rest of the story. So this chapter will be from Emily's POV and I'm a bit nervous about it honestly but we shall see. It's a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get it up quickly. Un Beta'd as always so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy!**

**As always thank you for the reviews/follows/ favorites! **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did Emily would not be living in New York and Buffy and Faith would of totally gotten together ;)**

**Chapter 5**

**Emily's POV**

I've never seen anyone move like her before, graceful, elegant, so sure of herself and yet at the same time dangerous, sexy and lets be honest a bit of a klutz. The first time I laid eyes on her I was lost. Me, Emily Fitch, womanizer of Bristol, irrevocably lost to a girl I've never even talked to. Though I have to admit, the first time that we met was a bit odd, but beggars can't be choosers. I did find it a bit weird that she uses the library to fight with a dummy, but I guess weirder things have happened. But even I couldn't deny that seeing her attack this dummy did things to me, things that I felt directly in my stomach and move gradually lower the more I watched her. I didn't even know it was happening but soon I found myself getting closer and closer to her. I was so close that I could see, in detail, the beautiful blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders. I quickly found myself wondering what it would feel like to run my hand through her hair, to pull on it, and to see those beautiful blonde locks along my body, most importantly between my legs.

Before I could even reach out to touch her locks I found myself pinned against the wall, with said blonde pushing me against it. The first thing that I notice about her is her smell, its so unique that I'm not even sure that I could describe it, like winter and lilies mixed with her light sweat and it's doing my head in. I think it's now officially my favorite smell in the world. The next thing that I notice is her body pressed against mine, and my God does it feel spectacular. She's obviously someone who spends a lot of time working out and I am so so grateful for that right now. Even though I was pinned to a wall it felt almost like we fit together, like our bodies were made to touch each other, which if I'm honest freaked me out a bit. The last thing that I notice is her eyes, striking blue eyes that feel as if they are tearing through my soul and piercing my heart. I'll never be able to look at the color blue without thinking of her. Despite the way in which we were introduced we hit it off, walking a delicate line between flirtation and friendship. Throughout the week it took all of my strength and will power to not simply push her up against a wall and ravage her, and from some of the looks that she was giving me she was thinking along the same lines.

When she invited me to Goldz I hesitated for a bit, not only because I would be meeting her entire gang of friends for the first time but because I was a bit hesitant to put myself in a situation involving alcohol and Naomi. And if I'm being honest, I was looking out for myself when it came to Naomi, not because I thought that she had any ill will towards me but sometimes when I think that we had made good progress or had a particularly interesting round of flirting, I could visibly see her pull away from me. I could see it in her eyes, the hesitation and the wall come down firmly in place. So I was a bit hesitant, after all why would I spend time trying to be with someone who would close off and hide? But when I saw the panicked look in her eyes I decided that if nothing else that we could at least be friends, I'm capable of that. _Yeah right. No one has ever turned you down before and no one has gotten under your skin like Campbell has, even under such a short time. "Just Friends" my ass. _

This brings me to the present, looking nervously through my wardrobe desperate to find an outfit that will make Naomi speechless. Finally finding the perfect balance between comfort and sexy, I feel confidant that Naomi will most definitely appreciate my effort. _Just friends you say eh? _

"Fucking lezza are you done yet?! I'd like to get there before Christmas for chrissake."

"Deal with it Katie, how many times have you made me wait? Exactly so shut it."

"Alright, alright, untwist your panties yeah. Naomi would be well stupid to not notice how fit you look tonight."

"Wha...ho-"

"How did I know you were trying to impress her? Please Ems, you two have sex written all over your faces when your in the same room as each other. Though I have to admit I never thought I'd see the day when you were interested in a girl for more than two days."

"Yeah well, Naomi's different, or she feels different at least. All I know is that the first thing that pops into my head isn't just 'I want to fuck that girl,' which says something I think, right?"

"Fuck yeah Ems, like totally go for it then babe! It's about time you get your girlfriend and even I have to admit Campbell is fit, not as fit as Effy but still, fit."

Why would Katie compare Naomi to Effy? I mean sure she, like any other woman, has had a number of girl crushes, even made out with a few, but something in the way she said Effy's name intrigued me. _I'll have to bring it up later and see how she reacts._ "Oh shut it Katie, I've had girlfriends before."

"Oh really? Who then? Sarah the ditzy cow who you took out to breakfast after you fucked? Or are you talking about Jess who you ran into twice at the club the weekend after you shagged and took a quick fuck in the toilets, thought I didn't notice you dozy cow. Or were you talking about Julie who followed you around for a month after you slept together. No not them? Alright maybe it was-"

"I get it Katie! Alright, fine I haven't had a girlfriend satisfied?"

"Thrilled, now lets go bitch."

* * *

Finding their table was easy enough, especially when I have a habit of surveying the room for my favorite blonde, quickly finding her at the table in the corner. And holy shit did she look hot, I quickly found myself walking over to their table not even caring if Katie was following me or not. I stood near the table hovering a bit, unable to form a complete sentence because I was distracted with how Naomi looked tonight. I felt a sharp jab in my side, obviously Katie trying to knock me out of my obvious perving. I finally found my voice and oh so elegantly said "Hey Guys." but shortly after that the only thing I could focus on was Naomi's top and the extreme amount of skin that was on show. I desperately wanted nothing more than to feel it beneath my hands, to kiss her shoulder and feel her wriggling beneath me. _I bet she's so soft._ Being caught perving was certainly not on my list of things to do for the night but seeing Naomi do the same thing back to me certainly made it worth it. When our arms brushed against each other I felt like my body was shoved into a volcano, my entire body was on fire and alive in a way that I had never felt before.

After a few more grazes and glances I was well on edge and could go for a large amount of alcohol so Cook's proposal of Never Have I Ever sounded perfect. It all started out innocent, as innocent as this group can be, and lighthearted but gradually became more personal and as always sexual. When it came to my turn I was heavily buzzed bordering on being drunk and had loosened up significantly. If I hadn't drank so much there is no way that I would have said what I did, nor would I have looked Naomi directly in the eyes while doing so. _Stupid, so stupid! _Not only did I have this humiliating feeling to content with but I also knew that Effy was staring at me_._ I originally thought that Naomi had the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen but I was wrong, Effy's eyes literally looked into my soul, paired with her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude I could see why Katie thought she was fit. And that damn smirk, like she knows your deepest darkest secrets and simply laughs at them because they are nothing compared to hers. _Fucking all seeing bitch._ All of these things combined caused me to reach for more alcohol.

The rest of the game continues to go smoothly until it's Effy's turn, and from the look in her eyes I knew it would be trouble and what she says simply floors me. "Never have I ever..." Looking directly at Naomi, making it painstakingly clear that she was directing it towards her. "Been so afraid of love or commitment that I shut out every opportunity presented to me, choosing instead to go through life lonely and miserable and adopting a nickname such as the Ice Queen. And I've certainly never fought against something that makes me completely whole and feels completely right because I'm afraid of letting myself show an ounce of vulnerability." I look to the side of Naomi's head, searching for any sign that this is about me, it has to be about me. _Especially with the smirk that is now cemented on Effy's face. _I continue to look at her, pleading in my mind for her to make eye contact with me, but before she could respond Cook comes back to the table.

"Blondie! Babe, gotta take out a va-... go outside with me for a bit. There's that thing that we didn't do yeah?"

Take out a what? A va? _What the hell is a va?!_ And why would Naomi have to take care of something, she specifically told me that she was free all night. There was something fishy going on within this group because when I looked around they all seemed to know what was going on, all of them except Katie, Jamie and I, all three of us clearly out of the loop. I always had a suspicion that something odd takes place within this group, at least with Effy, Cook and Naomi. They had a look about them, a look that said "We know the real world, you are all floating around in it covered in ignorance." They were immeasurably mysterious. The rest of the group seemed normal enough but by the looks upon their face it was clear that they knew what was going on and from the vibe within the group it seemed as if this was a normal occurrence. I watched Naomi sway a bit before she got to her feet and walk straight out through the door.

The group continues on as if nothing suspicious just occurred but I can't help but continue to think about Naomi. Where did she go?Why didn't Cook go out with her if he said they needed to go outside for a bit? And most importantly what the hell is going on?! About ten minutes passed without Naomi returning to the table and I just could not let it go, so I asked"Where is Naomi? I thought she was free all night?"

"Don'cha worry Emilio, just having a quick word with an old friend, nothing to worry about." If it was nothing to worry about then why did Cook shoot a worried glance over to Effy? Why do both of them look so nervous? There was something going on here and Naomi was smack in the middle of it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing that I do.

**What'ya think about Emily POV? I figured it would be nice to see what she was thinking/going through. There will be a few more chapters from her POV because there has to be for plot reasons. But rest assured the next chapter will be Naomi's POV and we will find out if Naomi is alive... or maybe she's a vampire now? Who knows ;) **

**P.S. This story is getting more hits than I thought it would and I'm extremely grateful! So leave a review of the sort of things you might want to see happen in the story. I have the major plot planned out but if it works with it or tickles my fancy I'll put it in. So please please anything you can do to help I would appreciate 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm backkkk! ;) Three updates in three days...whhhhhaaaattttt! I was inspired by the prospect of Sunday being right around the corner. As promised because the last chaper was Emily's POV this chapter is in Naomi's POV and we'll finally get to see if Naomi lives or not ;) I hope you all enjoy and thank thank thank you for the reviews, its greatly appreciated! **

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did the lake scene would have been longer and there would have been two musical episodes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Naomi's POV**

Everything in the alleyway was completely silent, everything that is except my heartbeat, which was beating hard and loud enough for me to feel throughout my entire body. Despite the fact that this was probably the last few moments of my life a strange sense of calm washed over me. I pictured my beautiful redhead smiling, that special smile that I swear is directed towards me only. I see her eyes, eyes that look like they could rip me to pieces, rip down my walls and for the first time since meeting her I was perfectly willing to let her do just that. _Of course I would realize this right before I'm about to be eaten by a vampire. _You know how people always say that right before you die your entire life flashes before your eyes? Well it was the opposite for me, I saw my entire future, everything that could or would have been and every part of it was surrounded by Emily. Waking up everyday to her, our first anniversary, seeing her in a white wedding dress smiling at me, spending a day in the park with our children, cuddled underneath the stars, our first fight and subsequently our make up sex. On and on, visions all filled with Emily, in various forms of undress, invaded my mind. Instilling in me a sense of peace, _I guess if I'm going to die I may as well do it with these images in my head._ Strangely enough I feel a small smile tug at my lips, a surprising feeling of contentedness sweeping across my entire being. _Everyone has to die eventually right?_ Just as I think this, I feel the fangs enter into my neck, feel the ripping of my skin and the process of my blood slowly draining from my body. I quickly feel the last remaining bits of strength that I have drain away. Just as I close my eyes, with the image of Emily plastered all over them, I hear a thunk and feel the sharp pain that was on my neck disappear.

_I guess I'm dead. _I open my eyes slowly..._hmm. _The afterlife sure looks a lot like the alleyway behind Goldz. _Obviously I've gone to hell because Heaven sure as hell wouldn't look like this. I pictured at least a small green field, I'm not greedy really just a garden would do honestly. _

"Naomi? Babe you's alright?" That's weird, why is Cook in hell with me? Oh God, please don't tell me Cook died to, I couldn't handle another death. Another death that I could have prevented if I had simply been better.

"Babes, your giving Cookie a fright yeah? Talk to me here."

"I'm sorry. So sorry, you don''t deserve this, this is all my fault. You don't deserve this, you deserved better from me, I'm so sorry." I quickly feel tears coming to my eyes. Cook comes rushing over to me, cradling my head on his shoulder, holding me close.

"Blondie, as much as a appreciate this hug and all that, but what the fook are ya talking about?! What are you sorry for?"

I sniff into his shoulder unable to look him in the eye. "What do you mean what for? For you being dead."

"Dead?" Cook clearly confused, pulls me off of his shoulder and looks me directly in my eyes and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Naomi, I'm not dead babes and neither are you." I know Cook is telling the truth because he vary rarely calls me by my real name.

"What... you mean- but the vampire, he got me I couldn't get him off."

"Yeah he had you in a bit of a pickle. Eff and I were worried about you cause you were takin so long so I figured I'd come out to see how you's was getting on. Saw big old vamp had you in that headlock so I hid 'im over the head with a stick I found then staked 'im right in the heart, poof!"

With Cook's mention of the vampire I quickly lift up my hand to my neck, where the vamp had pierced my skin. I could feel that it was already starting to heal and wasn't as deep as I would have imagined it to be, it felt more like to shallow punctures . His teeth must have scratched me when Cook hit him over the head because there was two shallow scratches starting from the punctures and ending towards the back of my neck. _Fuck. _

"Fuck Cook, I was so reckless tonight, so bloody careless. I put everyone in danger, that girl, me, the gang... Emily. If it was one of you guys, I-I couldn't go through that again Cook, it would destroy me."

"I know Naomikins, I know, but even you need to live a bit yeah? Your all stuffy sometimes, ya need to let your hair down a bit. Which is looking mint tonight might I add." He ends with a smirk. I dignified the last comment with a signature Campbell eye roll.

"I can't Cook, I can't do that anymore. I lost control tonight."

"You mean Emilio made you lose control tonight." I quickly lift my head up and gaze into Cooks face, with a complete look of shock apparent over all of my features.

"You know people always think Effy is the mind reader but I'm starting to think that your just as perceptive."

Cook lets out a loud laugh. "Naw babe, its just obvious then isn't it? Anyone with eyes could see the sex passing between the two of you's." It's not like we've been subtle about our attraction but I thought that least I was hiding it better than that.

"Come on then, tell uncle Cookie whats botherin' you." He pulls me back into his side, warping his arm around my shoulders. His closeness always give me a sense of peace, different than the kind I get when Effy is around, he makes me feel safe. I know Cook would rather die than let anything happen to me. Not that I particularly need protection, tonight being a fluke, but it was nice to know that someone would be there if need arose.

"I just... I can't do it Cook. I can't be vulnerable like this, I need to be able to keep my head on straight and focus on what's important. If anything had happened to her tonight... I'd never forgive myself." I take a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions. "When I'm around her I can't think straight! I don't care about being the slayer or keeping my walls down. I don't care about anything except Emily when she is around. I don't care and I don't want to! And I can't... I can't bear to let anything happen to you guys or to her. I have to stop it, I can't let her get close, it's to dangerous... for everyone." I let out the last bit with a small whimper, even the idea of keeping Emily at arms length causing me great sorrow.

"I get it Naoms, I do but you can't keep going through life this way babes. Sometimes it's worth it to risk a bit."

"I can't Cook, the stakes are to high. I can't gamble with your lives. I need to do this."

"Alright blondie, never say I didn't try eh. What'ya gonna do then, stop talking to red?"

"No, I don't think I could do that if I tried. No, I'm just going to be more careful, we'll be friends but I can't let it be anything more."

"Gonna be tough."

"Yeah it will, but I'd rather be a friend to Emily than have her death be on my hands. It's the way it has to be."

"Bring on the Ice Queen then?"

I sigh, defeated. "Bring on the Ice Queen."

* * *

Cook heads back into Goldz giving me a moment to compose myself and get my cold persona in place. I don't want to do this but I have to, I have to keep them all safe, I can't let what happened to Freddy happen to anyone else. With a final sigh I head over to the door bracing myself for what lies behind it. I walk into the club and am assaulted by all of the light and sounds, strange that something so lively and loud had been going on at the same exact time that I was accepting my death. _Ignorance is bliss. _I shake my head, trying to clear the morbid thoughts from my mind when I see Emily. I allow myself one last long full look... and what a look it is. I see Katie, Cook, and Effy very obviously trying to drag Emily out onto the dance floor and she looks...shy? _That's something new. _But Katie quickly gets control over her sister and drags her out onto the dance floor and its amazing how she can transform from shy docile Emily to sex tornado at the drop of a hat. She's clearly had even more to drink since I've been gone and it shows with the way that she is simply letting go and letting the music take her over. Her eyes are closed, hands raise above her head and I can do nothing but watch. _God she's sexy. _There was a girl that I recognized from school holding her around the waist, I think her name was Lex? Amy? I can't remember and I quickly forget that she is even there because Emily makes eye contact with me and I let myself look into her eyes, trying to tell her through my eyes that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, that I would do anything to change the situation that we were in.

I must have unconsciously made my way onto the dance floor because before I know it Emily is dangerously close to me. I can see Effy out of the corner of my eyes clearly taking in this silent conversation that Emily and I are having. We had been having this conversation with just our eyes for longer than I had thought, I just hope that she understood what I was trying to tell her. We continue to look at each other for a bit longer, both obviously trying to tell the other something. I can see in her eyes "Just let go, let me in, I wont hurt you," while mine were clearly saying "I'm sorry I can't...goodbye." She must have caught onto what I was trying to tell her because she grabs my hand, pulls me off of the dance floor, through the door and out into the back alley. _How fitting, taking me to the place where I almost died to break me completely. _I know I'll never be the same after this, the Ice Queen will be out in full force. I compose myself knowing that this is going to kill me, but the next thing that Emily says I was not expecting.

"Where were you?... when you left earlier?"

"Oh... um... I-I had to do something for my mum." _Shit, I hope that's the excuse that Cook used. Shit, shit, shit. _

The look on Emily's face was skeptical, she knew that I was lying. "Fuck Naomi, what the hell happened to your neck?!" She went to go touch it but I pulled back quickly from her, I wouldn't have been able to do this if she had touched me.

"Oh that, it's nothing, just me being clumsy and stupid. I slipped, hit some glass, it's fine." The concern in her eyes was almost enough to make me doubt myself, almost enough to make me throw my entire idea away. But her look of concern was quickly placed with doubt and suspicion.

"I don't believe you Naoms." I look away unable to look her in the eyes, she wasn't going to make this easy. I take a deep breath and ready myself for the hurt that I know is going to pass through her eyes. I quickly pull down my walls, coldness oozing from my entire being. I look up into her eyes and I see her visibly flinch. _I hate doing this to her. _

"Emily, you've known me for a week, so the fact that you don't believe something that I've said is a bit ridiculous."

"Wh-What going on Noams?"

"Nothing is going on_ Emily_." I place significant emphasis on her name, knowing that it will hurt her that I'm not calling her Ems.

"Bullshit, I don't believe you." She's visibly getting worked up, I can see the spark of anger in her eyes and it kills me that I'm doing this to her.

"Emi-" But before I can get the rest of her name out of my mouth, I feel her lips on mine and her body push me up against the wall. _Oh fuck she feels good._ I thought that having her against me in the library was amazing but little did I know that it could be unbelievable better. Her lips gently caressed my own and I tried with all of my might to no react, to simply let my body lie slack but it's like a chemical reaction when she touches me and I quickly found myself reciprocating her kiss. I felt her hands come up behind my neck, softly tugging at the hair at the base of my neck. I unconsciously put my hands on her waist, feeling a sliver of skin that was in display. _She is soft, oh god so soft and warm._ I felt myself falling, it was like I was hanging on the edge of a cliff and the only thing keeping me up was Emily, my beautiful sweet Emily. The only bad thing about falling though is that eventually you have to hit the ground. I'm not sure who did it but I heard a moan reach my ears, which snaps me out of my Emily induced haze. I quickly bring my hands up to her shoulders and push her away, with more force than I had intended. _Another slayer gift. _I wipe my mouth and look down at the floor, trying to catch my breath but also to prepare for what I'm about to do.

"Naomi-" I cut her off.

"You should go back to that girl you were dancing with. What's her name, Jane?"

"A-Anne, Anne's her name."

I look at her coldly attempting to portray disinterest in every ounce of my being."Right Anne, go back to Anne, she's cute. I've heard she's a fantastic shag, wouldn't want to miss out on that one Emily." _Oh God please end this quick. I can't take this. _

"What are you doing?" Her voice is more husky and more hurt than I've ever heard and it shoots straight in to my soul.

"I don't know what you mean Emily, I'm just making sure that my _friend_ doesn't miss out of a great shag and from what I've heard you aren't one to miss a shag. Fuck em and leave and all." I know I've hurt her, I can see it in her eyes and it absolutely kills me to have to be the one to do it. She searches my face for a sign of anything, looking away a few moments later when she sees something she obviously doesn't like. _Ice Queen in full form. _I see her visibly raise her shoulders up, take a deep breath and lock herself behind her own walls. _Good job Emily, you don't know it now but you're protecting yourself. _

"Right, I get it now. Ice queen." With a quick halfhearted laugh she turns around and walks back inside without even looking back. I feel my persona shatter, replaced only with a complete feeling of emptiness. I feel myself slide down the wall and onto the ground. I must have been there for a while and I must have started to cry because I feel Effy kneel down in front of me and wipe my tears away.

"What am I going to do with you Naoms?"

"I had to Eff, I had to..."

"Right, lets get you home."

I feel Effy put her arm around me and pull me up off of the floor. I walk with her not really paying attention to where I'm going, trusting in Effy to get me home. My mind and heart fully with Emily back at Goldz. Just the idea of her getting together with Anne, _Ughh what a horrible name,_ is enough to make me want to throw up. And the hurt look in her eyes is enough to bring a fresh batch of tears to the surface. _I'm doing this for you Emily, please understand, I'm doing this for you..._

**I couldn't kill Naomi, please its a Naomily fic! ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, I think it's my favorite thus far. And I swear I have no ill will towards the name Anne, I just knew that it's what Naomi would have been thinking then. Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/ favorited it really makes my day to see them! Also thank you to the reviewer who had the idea with Katie, I will DEFINITELY be using that, I already know where I'm going to put it so thank you for that bit of genius :) Anyways on to the story, not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I decided to put it up anyways shrugs Enjoy all!**

**P.S. I totally forgot Buffy's middle name was Anne! Thank you to the reviewer who reminded me of this, as a Buffy fan I'm disappointed in myself lol. Totally coincidental, it was simply the name that came into my head when writing. **

**P.S.S? Anyone else read the afterellen interview with Jess Brittain? Not feeling to good about the way Naomily is going to end guys, especially after this "****The aim was to write interesting drama – not just to showcase their loveliness. And whilst it might be a difficult ending for some..." I'm a bit worried guys.**

**I don't own skins/ buffy because if I did skins would be on tv in the U.S.**

_I wake up freezing. I'm back inside of the cave, the cave that haunts my dreams, quite literally. I wake up, as I always do, completely soaked, in a puddle. I recognize my surroundings, realizing that I am in the cave, this fact should have been enough to put me on edge. I've never had this nightmare and been aware that I've been having it. I always wake up in the cave completely disoriented, heavy, cold, and unaware of where I am or if I'm dreaming or awake. In this case I know for a fact that it's the cave from my dream and I know that I'm sleeping, I know that this isn't real. Knowing this still does nothing to ease the fear that encapsulates me when I hear a scream from farther on in the cave. The scream sends an instant chill throughout my body, it felt as if someone taken a needle full of liquid Nitrogen and inserted it into my veins. I knew that to get to the bottom of whatever was going on, I had to go further into the cave. Something, in my experience, that has never ended well. _

_I take my first few tentative steps forward, gaining more confidence with every short step. Slowly and carefully I reach a break in the cave. It was the same cave that I usually turn up into in my regular dream, the cave that has changed my life forever. Something though is off about the cave this time, but before I can figure out what it is I hear a voice male voice from somewhere within the cave. _

"_So nice of you to join us Miss Campbell. Forgive me for not showing my face to you but I must take certain precautions, as I'm sure you know." I look a few feet in front of me to see a man in an ordinary button up cotton shirt and khakis of moderate build, with a full head gas mask making it impossible to see any of his features and to hear his real voice. _

_He continues on confidently. "Let's play a little game shall we Miss Campbell? You see I have someone, someone who is very important to you, someone who's life very much depends on the outcome of this very game. You see here's how it's going to work, it's very simple. You against one of my best vamps, just one, no tricks. You beat him and your friend goes free and subsequently you, with no one stopping you. You lose and your friend dies and I force you to watch right before I drain the blood slowly from your veins. Any question?"_

_I know that this isn't the time for a wisecrack but I was feeling vamp? Please I can do that in my sleep, literally and figuratively. Plus, I'd be lying if I said that Buffy's wisecracks weren't rubbing off on me. "Just the one really... Are you my mummy?" I smile at him sweetly. I couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw the gas mask I immediately thought of Doctor Who, can you blame me?! I wish that I would have been able to see his reaction but the mask prohibited that. What I did see though was him raise his hand and signal forward for someone and him walk away to my right. I look into the darkness, straining my eyes trying my hardest to see anything. It's eerily quite and it seemed to have gotten significantly colder. I continue to stare into the abyss until I hear quite footfall. I brace myself for the impending vampire, positioning myself in a fighting stance and picking up a stake I see on the ground. I was still not prepared for what I would see..._

_The vampire comes charging out of the blackness, the sharpest set of teeth I have ever seen, bald head, and red eyes, with pointed ears and a sickeningly white complexion that makes the bald vampire even more frightening. "Oh god... it can't be."_

"_Oh yes Miss Campbell it can. I'd like to introduce my very own Turok-Han, or as I'm sure you know them by... the ubervamp."_

_And in this moment I am completely and utterly terrified. I had heard the stories of the ubervamps from Buffy and Faith, never really concerned because I had thought they were gone, completely wiped out by the slayers in the Hellmouth a few years ago, but I guess that's not the case. I know that they are tough and almost impossible to kill, Buffy only doing so with a special ax that she has found that could pierce their skin. Before I could contemplate further, the ubervamp attacks. He charges at me directly, quicker than I have ever seen anything move and I'm able to half dodge his tackle, still taking a large hit from the vamp, immediately knocking the wind out of me. I fall to the ground harder than I ever have and am instantly filled with dread. I get up to see the vamp charging again, this time I get out of the way and roundhouse kick him in the back of the head, which I'm pretty sure hurt me more than I hurt him. I quickly run over to land a few more blows but I can't help but feel like the vamp is allowing me to hit him, almost like placating a child just to shut them up for a bit. I feel myself start to tire out, which rarely happens, and the vamp strikes. A hit to my head, side, ribs, legs, arms, everywhere, I feel like there are six people attacking me all at once and I'm powerless to it. I feel the blood running down my face and all over my body but I try to fight back, for whoever it is that this mad man has, I have to save them. I get up from the ground slowly and hit the vamp in the head again with a big kick, but he catches my leg before I can put it down. He has it near his mouth and his grip is stronger than steel, it felt like my leg was stuck between two metal clamps. Before I can get away he bites down, draining a lot of my blood, making me even more weak. He throws my leg to the ground, causing me to fall, and begins to rain on punches, now even more powerful because of my blood. My entire body is broken, my spirit defeated, I lay there begging for death. _

"_It's seems Miss Campbell that you have lost." At this I remember that he has someone, someone important to me and that thought is enough to fill me with fear all over again. I can deal with my own death, but being responsible for someone else's death, once again someone close to me, is to much to handle. _

_I push myself up onto my elbows and quickly fall back down, to weak to hold myself up. I feel the ubervamp lift my head up by the back of my neck, forcing me to look forward, which is where I see the man in the gas mask pacing in front of a chair. I can't make out who is in the chair, the clothes are to big and they have a hood over their head, also being beaten to a pulp certainly doesn't help with my vision. _

"_You see now you must pay the price. My dear girl, I would say this won't hurt a bit, but I would be lying. I have a feeling this will hurt you quite a bit." At this he lifts the hood off the person in the chair and my heart drops to the floor. _

"_Please... please no." I barely whimper out. _

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Naomi, didn't that insufferable watcher teach you to never beg. Really what are they teaching slayers nowadays!?" _

"_Anyone... but... her. Please... just take... me." My breathing becoming difficult, even I can hear the blood building in my lungs. _

"_Naomi..." I hear her plea, fear evident in all of her features. "Just know... I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I love you..."_

"_E...E-Emily. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry Naomi, we'll be together again soon. Follow me Naoms" She looks at me directly in the eyes, fear no longer present, only the bravery that I have associated with my Emily since I've known her is present._

_'I... love you to." I can feel the tears start to fall down my face, matching hers. I see the knife in his hands and I try my hardest to struggle out of the vamps grip. _

"_Emily, no...no...no!" I see the knife touch her neck, and with a quick swish of his wrist, it's over. _

"_EMILYYYYYYYY!" I cry and thrust and scream with every ounce of my soul until I can cry no more. It felt like someone had just ripped out my heart from my body only to have it stepped on before my eyes. I feel oblivion slipping over me and I embrace it, if only to stop this horrible pain in my chest. I close my eyes, giving up the fight with my last thoughts being the redhead and her name on my lips... "Emily."_

"EMILY!" I wake up screaming her name out into my dark room, covered in sweat and freezing. I reach up to my face blotchy and swollen, obviously from crying in my sleep. I grab my pillow and clench it in my arms and bring it into my chest. Laying in the fetal position, I cry myself back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning from only a few hours of sleep, none of it peaceful. I roll over and sit up, putting my feet down on the floor, I put my head into my head, trying to prepare myself for the day to come.

"Your dream was different this time." It wasn't said in a questioningly, simply in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, it was Eff. How did you know?"

"Your aura. It's black today, black and red. Normally it's brown... like Freddie's eyes." We sat in silence for a few minutes, not uncomfortable or anything which is what I love about Effy, we never feel the need to fill the silence.

"I'm here when you want to talk about it." With that she sends me a small reassuring smile and quietly heads out of the room. I grab my things deciding that a shower will hopefully help to get my head on straight and get ready for the school day ahead.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the club and the fateful meeting with Emily and we haven't really talked since. It's not that we were avoiding each other, it was simply that we weren't exactly going out of the way to interact with each other, and the entire group was catching on especially now that they have all agreed to take Katie and Emily into the fold. Everyone could tell that something had happened between the two of us but no one wanted to bring it up. I wanted nothing more than to be able to go back to the way that it was, this past week of school was the loneliest that I've ever felt and Roundview. So imagine my surprise than when I heard the voice of my favorite Redhead at the end of the day. I look to my left to see her leaning against the lockers looking at me in a way that only she can do.

"Hey." A small but hesitant smile on her face but I can't help but notice that it doesn't fully reach her eyes.

"Hey." I can't do this. I can't not have her in my life. She's said one word to me and it was enough for me to want to take back everything I said the other night, take back all of the promises that I made to myself. I just want Emily and this had never become more apparent than it is right now. I prepare myself to apologize.

"Listen-"

"I'm so-"

Both of us trying to speak at the same time, causing us both to nervously giggle for a bit before I tell her to go first.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Emi-"

"Please just let me finish." I nod, and smile grimly.

"I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry for that but I just want us to go back to the way we were you know?"

"Yeah, I do Ems."

"Great, great...good. So... friends yeah?"

_Friends_. Who knew that one single word could hurt so much.

"Yeah... friends." I smile at her, attempting to hide my raging emotions that are all jarring for release, though I think I did a pretty shit job because Emily stares into my eyes for a while longer. Just as she opens her mouth to say something, someone calls her name. We both look to our left find a girl.

"Hey Ems! I was looking for you. We still on for that coffee now?"

"Oh uh, yeah Anne, just give me a minute? I'll be right out." _Anne._ That bitch from the club who was dancing with Emily. I quickly slam down my walls, trying with all of my might to keep Emily out, she can't see how much this is hurting me.

"So Anne eh?"

"Um yeah, I-I uh went back after to you left and we talked for a bit. She's nice."

"Thought you didn't do dates?"

"I don't normally... maybe the right person hadn't asked me yet." She looks me directly in the eyes when she says that last part like she was telling me _this is what you could have had. _

"Right... wouldn't want to keep her waiting then. I'll see you Monday Ems." With that I walk away and out of the doors to the school not giving a shit that I'm missing training, quickly walking to my favorite spot, a large tree in the middle of a field. It's always been my place of peace, apart from my lake but I couldn't be arsed to bike there now. It's also the spot that Effy knows to find me when I'm having a particularly bad day. I go here knowing that she'll look for me here once she realizes that I'm not in the library for training. No sooner do I think this when I see her walking towards me. I feel her sit next to me, lighting a cigarette. I lean my head on her shoulder, needing the comfort of my best mate.

"You should just tell her know."

"I can't do that Eff, I need to keep her safe... besides she just wants to be friends." I hear a scoff.

"What are scoffing at, she just told me five minutes ago!"

"Please Naomi, stop using that excuse. The day that Emily wants to be just friends is the day that Cook chops his dick off." I chuckle at that, no way in hell would Cook ever do that, which is obviously her point. I quickly want to change the conversation away from me, already saying what I wanted to say to Eff.

"So Effy, what's going on with Katie then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deliberately not making eye contact with me.

"Elizabeth Stonem, are you blushing?! Oh my God, you are! Well now you have to talk."

"Nothings going on... not yet anyways."

"If anyone deserves to be happy Effy it's you and if Katie does that then go for it." We change positions for a bit and this time Effy puts her head on my shoulder, both enjoying the silence.

A while later I hear Effy say, "You deserve it to you know, to be happy. So promise me Naoms, next time there's an opportunity, take it. Don't let anything get in the way, not even slayer issues. Do it for me, do it for Freddie. Promise me Naomi."

I look into Effy's eyes seeing more emotion than I have in a long time and for once I fully understand what she's saying. We have to live, in honor of Freddie. We can't keep sacrificing our happiness thinking that any second something could happen, that's no way to live and it's no way that Freddie would want us to live.

"I pomise Eff, I promise."

**From what I'm hearing about the new episode it's amazing hdfbwugbjgwekjf. If anyone has a good download link for Fire later on please please PLEASE send it to me in a message! I literally can't wait to watch it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I wanted to have this up sooner but I hit a little bit of a block so it took me a bit to start it off. It's also been a pretty shit week so I lacked some motivation. I left this kind of in the middle of a scene so I can start the next chapter easily. Enjoy! And cross your fingers that Fire ends way better than the first part did. As always thank you for the reviews! **

**I dont own skins/ buffy but if I did I certainly wouldn't have written Fire the way Jess did. **

**Naomi POV**

**Chapter 8**

**Part 1**

"And the dream has changed? Different than it was before?" The voice of Buffy comes from the speaker of my cell phone, on one of our weekly phone calls. It's become one of my favorite parts about being a slayer, knowing that there is two other people who will always have my back and know what I'm going through.

"Yeah, it was the same general idea but with a few key differences. Normally in my dream it's the past but this time... I couldn't help but feel like it might be the future or a possible future."

"Our dreams aren't normal dreams but you know that already, there is always some ring of truth to them." I hear the sound of a door opening and closing, Buffy talking to someone in the background. "I'm putting you on speaker Naomi, Faith just got in."

"Sure."

"Really Faith, was 5 boxes of Twinkies necessary?"

"B, you know slaying gets me all riled up, I need a treat after a kill... in more ways than one."

I snort into the phone, Buffy probably already forgetting that she put me on speaker. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say they were together but both of them are far to into men for that to happen.

"Hey Nai, how's it going in sunny old England?"

"Same old same, vamps, demons, apocalypses, terrible heart-stopping dreams but enough about that how is it in California?"

"Five by Five, right B." I've known her for about four years now and I still have no idea what she means by that, I'm quite confident that Buffy doesn't either.

"Nai's been having some pretty wiggy nightmares Faith, she wanted to see if we could help her at all."

"Nightmares huh? I got a piece of advice for you N. Who cares about the dreams? Bring it on, I've never met a demon that a stake couldn't kill."

"Except the ubervamps." I could hear the slight tinge of fear in Buffy's voice.

"Yeah well except them." Even Faith sounded a bit afraid and I've never known her to be afraid of anything.

"I saw one of them. It was on my dream and he fucked me up bad... it was horrible."

"Buff had a pretty bad beat down when they first made an appearance. That was the only time I saw her get the shit kicked out of her."

"Thanks for the lovely reminder Faith." Buffy scoffs in the background.

Buffy changing topic quickly."Have you told Giles about the dream yet?"

"No not yet, he knows about the one I usually get. It's not like he can do much about it anyways though."

Buffy laughs and replies, "I'll have to do some research." In a perfect imitation of Giles. We laugh so hard that I start to feel tears come to my eyes and a stitch in my side.

Finally composing ourselves, Buffy says, "How is everyone else over there? Anything else going on?"

"Funny you should ask, Willow will love this one. It seems that our dearest Effy has developed a little crush on a girl and said girl might also feel the same way. So it seems that Effy is literally trying to follow in Willow's footsteps."

I hear Willow faintly yell in the background, "Power of the Pussy!"

"Oh great, just what we need another Willow." Faith playfully jokes. It never ceases to amaze me that they all get along so well, I know from what Buffy tells me that it wasn't always the case, but its impossible for me to imagine what that would be like. There entire group gives me hope, hope that me and my friends will stick together through it all.

"I gotta go now Nai Willow is doing something with fire and I'd rather my house doesn't actually burn down. I'll have Willow look into a few things online for you about your dream if you want, never know what the little genius could come up with."

"Wouldn't want that now would we? Text me if she finds anything and I'll give you a ring. Talk to you next week then, Bye Buff." With that I hang up my phone, feeling twenty times lighter than before the phone call. I hear the library door open up and I see Cook come strolling in, in what looks to be the same clothes as yesterday. _Typical._

"Naomikins! Looking good today babes." He sits down at the table next to me.

"Wish I could say the same for you Cookie. Tell me those aren't yesterdays clothes?"

"Nothing gets by ya eh blondie?"

"I take that as a yes then. Have you even slept yet Cook?"

"Sleep is for the weak babe. I was to busy getting me wiggle waggle on with this fit bird, tits the size of melons! When she rode my di-"

"Okay Cook! I get it, bouncing boobs, thank you for that visual."

"You'll be thankin me when you's sitting in class and all you can think about is giant knockers." He throws his boyish grin at me, obviously trying to get a rise out of me.

"Romantic." I see Effy walking towards our table with JJ, Thomas, Panda, Katie, and Jamie in tow. Unfortunately no sign of my favorite redhead. _Ugh Jamie, I really don't feel like dealing with him right now. _

"Hey Naomi! I hope your feeling better, you left pretty early the other night."

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine." I really wish he would just take a hint. He's a nice guy and all but he just doesn't understand that I'm never going to fuck him. I should probably do what Eff says and just bluntly tell him, but it'd be like yelling at a puppy.

"When ya gonna get it Romeo? Never gon' happen yeah? You's should find another bird to chase after." I said I wouldn't be able to do it, never said that Cook wouldn't, or Effy for that matter who have both repeatedly told him that. I can visibly see Jamie's shoulders slump, a faint glow of anger in his eyes but that quickly passes. Weird, I've never seen Jamie get even slight angry before.

"Right, see you guys later then." He picks up his bag and storms out of the library almost knocking over Emily and that annoying git Anne that is constantly around her lately.

"What's his problem then?" I swear could be talking about grass and I would find it sexy.

"Even Jamie can only be rejected so many times. He obsessed with Nai, has been for ages. It seems to be going around." Effy smirks and looks directly at Emily. She squirms under Effy's stare and looks up at me.

"Is that true? Jamie likes you?"

"Yeah, have done for ages."

"Why don't you give him a chance then?"

"Not my type." Staring directly into her eyes.

"What is then?" _You, you're my type._ We both seem to have forgotten that there are other people in the room, something that seems to happen more and when she's around.

"Well for starters he has a dick. No go. And plus, I'm not the type of person who settles, I get what I want." looking directly into her eyes, making it painfully obvious that I'm accusing her of settling with Anne. We continue to stare into each others eyes, obviously for a long time because I see Anne elbow Emily in the back. _I will rip your arm off. _I feel a faint growl in the back of my throat, my hands gripping the table strongly.

Cook whispers in my ear, "I thought I was the werewolf. Calm down babe, your hackles are showing."

Effy sends me a questioning look, silently asking if I'm alright. I grimly nod.

"Right, everyone this is Anne, Anne this is everyone."

"Nice to meet you all." _Tosser._ She continues to talk a bit but instead of listening to her I picture a thousand ways in which I could kill her, all very slowly and very painful.

"What ya think Naoms? Naomi!'

"What? What do I think about what?" Effy rolls her eyes at me and chuckles, she knew what I was thinking.

Emily repeats again, "I said, we're all going to go out Saturday that way Anne can get to know everyone more." _Perfect, just fucking perfect._ I see Anne put her arm casually around the waist of Emily, almost possessively. _Her arm doesn't belong there._ I can start to feel my blood boil and I begin to see Red.

"Yeah, whatever." I grab my bag and push the chair away more aggressively than I had intended, looking over briefly to see a weird look on Emily's face before I quickly walk through the library and push open the door into the her arm around Emily was enough to set me on fire I can only imagine what other things will do to me. _Great. Now I have to go out with them being all coupley. Absolutely perfect._

* * *

"Naoms, maybe you should slow down a bit yeah? We haven't even gotten to the club yet." That's rich coming from Cook.

"Since when did you become the alcohol police?" I snort at him, immediately on the attack.

"I'm not babes but like chill a bit until we get to the club yeah? I know why your doing this and drinking this much ain't gonna help."

"It might not but at least I won't have to feel it. It's all I can do Cook, is feel it. Just this once let me do this, let me be normal for one fucking night."

"Alright blondie, cheers to your one night then." He gives me a reassuring and comforting pat on the back.

"Are you two done having a moment yet? Because I'd like to get there tonight." Effy sends us a knowing smirk clearly showing how much she adores the both of us. I pick up the bottle of Vodka that I have worked half my way through, and head out the door with Effy and Cook in tow.

* * *

By the time that we get there I am well on my way to being drunk, the only way I'll call tonight a success is if I get monumentally fucked up. Fuck my responsibilities, fuck everything for tonight. For once I simply need to not feel. Not feel what Emily does to me, even though I've only known her just short of a month. I can't fight what I feel for her anymore and of course I only realize this when she doing whatever it is shes doing with that slut Anne. _I really hate her. _Of course as I think of the girl it's like she materializes in front of me, sitting at a table with the gang, her arm around Emily's shoulders. _Let's get this over with then. _I take another swig of the vodka and head over to the table, the feeling Effy's hand on my lower back in support. I let Effy and Cook slide in before me, thinking that if I have to I can always escape to the bar or dance floor.

"Hello Naomi, I see that you have already started then yes?" Thomas asks, eying the almost empty bottle of vodka and drawing the attention of the entire table.

"Well with our dearest Emily and Anne being whatever the hell they are, it's a cause for celebration innit? Cheers." I tip the bottle back and finish the remaining inch, not caring that I will be fucked up very quickly.

"You don't have any errands to run or any old friends to catch up with do you? Don;t want to be interrupted like last time." Emily sends a evil look at me, daring me to lie to her again. _Shit, I knew I fucked up telling her that errand excuse._ Cook sends me a worried look, obviously knowing that we were caught in a lie.

"My time is for you and you alone Ems. Do with me what you will." I wink and smile at her, feeling the alcohol start to take its course through my system.

I hear JJ ask, " So Anne, what do you do in your spare time? Statistically speaking people tend to have approximately 4-6 main hobbies that they focus on in there free time. I do think that's a bit wrong though seeing as I only have the one, but who am I to argue with statistics. Did you know that-"

"JJ! Locked on a bit there mate."

"Right, bollocks, tits, sorry. Ignore my inept ability at social interaction."

Anne laughs sweetly at JJ, " It's alright JJ, I'm a bit used to people getting 'locked on' as you say. In my spare time I tutor and look over a number of children with handicaps, though I hate that word. And if I'm free on the weekends I usually head over the homeless shelters and help out as much as I can. It's nice to help people, it makes me feel good."

"Of course it does." I snort into my newly acquired pint glass that I stole from Thomas. I mumble into my pint, "Why don't you help us all out and jump off a cliff." Katie snorts her wine through her noise, obviously I had said that a bit louder than I had anticipated. I look up to see if Emily heard me also and see a confused look on her face. _Really cocking this one up Naomi. Good job._

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Nai?" Effy smirks at me through her drink.

"I said I'm going to get another drink, anyone fancy one?"

"Do you really think you need another one Naoms?" My favorite redhead asks.

"Yeah _Ems,_ I really fucking do." Sending all of my pain through my eyes and to her, hoping that she can see what this is doing to me.

I storm my way over to the bar, intent on getting through a few drinks before I go back, at this point I'll have to be blackout in order to get through this night. _Fuck me, why did I come!? _Through the corner of my eyes I see a flash of red slide up next to me, my hopes only to be vanquished when I see that it's Katie.

"She's a bit of dozy cow then isn't she?" I swear in this moment I could marry Katie.

"Glad I'm not he only one who thinks so." I down two shots of Tequila. _Gross._

"You know for the record, I wanted you and her together. You fucked it up yeah? So deal with the consequences. A Fitch is no compromise, we're a fucking prize, so get your shit together and fix this mess."

"But Emily is with Anne... isn't she?"

"Kind of but not officially. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think that this is whats best for her. You know what she did everyday since she met you?"

"I have no idea katiekins."

"She sang. She sang these little songs quietly to herself, always humming along to some ridiculous sound in her head. Always with a little smile on her face. You know when that stopped? The day at Goldz. I don't know what you did Naomi, but fucking fix it. My sister needs to sing again, she fucking deserves it. But if you hurt her again, I''ll fucking kill you."

I sigh, the alcohol starting to bring me down a bit. "I'll do my best Katie and duly noted." Katie steps away from the bar but before she can get to far away I grab her wrist, making her stop. "And Katie, if you hurt Effy I'll fucking kill you to. Got it?" I see a moment of fear in her eye making it clear that my threat got through to her. She nods, "If I hurt Effy I'll let you." And walks away.

I head to the bathroom, needing to relieve my bladder with all of the alcohol I've been drinking. I barely make my way into the stall, stumbling a bit on the way. By some miracle I am able to pee without missing the toilet. _Sucess! _Throwing a fist pump into the air as I walk out of the stall. I head over to the sink, wash my hands and splash some water onto my face. I cant help but picture Anne's arm around Emily and the sharp pain that hits me right in the heart at the scene. I know Katie said to go for it but she's with Anne now isn't she? And what's even better is that I pushed her towards her. "Fuck sakes Noami, get a fucking grip." I mumble to myself as I hear the door to another stall open up. I look up in the mirror and see in it the reflection of my favorite pair of brown eyes.

**I'l' finish up the clubbing bit in the next chapter or two, I have a few things that need to happen. Hopefully I'll get it up Monday or maybe earlier, it depends on how emotionally wrecked I am over the ending of Fire. Be brave everyone, it might hurt! At least we'll have fanfic to fix whatever mess Jess will make. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know guys I know, fuck Fire. Deep breath, alright. The good thing that cam out of this is that a few writers are coming out of hiatus so Fire was good for one thing. I urge your, if you have an idea and are hesitant to start writing it, GO FOR IT! Never has there been a better time for this fandom to come together and back stronger than ever. That being said, I was hoping to get this up earlier but Fire hurt me more than I had anticipated, so I apologize. Alright enough of that, enjoy part 2 of the club. **

**As always thank you for your reviews it really motivates me to get these chapters written and up as soon as possible.**

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did Fire would have NEVER happened. **

**Naomi's POV**

**Chapter 9**

**Part 2**

_I head to the bathroom, needing to relieve my bladder with all of the alcohol I've been drinking. I barely make my way into the stall, stumbling a bit on the way. By some miracle I am able to pee without missing the toilet. Sucess! Throwing a fist pump into the air as I walk out of the stall. I head over to the sink, wash my hands and splash some water onto my face. I cant help but picture Anne's arm around Emily and the sharp pain that hits me right in the heart at the scene. I know Katie said to go for it but she's with Anne now isn't she? And what's even better is that I pushed her towards her. "Fuck sakes Noami, get a fucking grip." I mumble to myself as I hear the door to another stall open up. I look up in the mirror and see in it the reflection of my favorite pair of brown eyes. _

I gulp. Her eyes always undo me, they are always so full of feeling. I can't look at them without feeling a sense of guilt, guilt because I can see that she is sad and I know that it's because of me that it's there. I would do anything to never see that look in her eyes ever again. We continue to stare into each others eyes through the mirror. "What are you doing here?" I ask, not one of my brightest moments.

"Um, you know being the bathroom and all that I was using the loo." Smirking at my ridiculous question and obvious embarrassment.

"Right of course, stupid question." I turn around to finally look at Emily standing before me. She looks smaller than I've ever seen her, almost like she is trying to fold in on herself, the complete opposite of the strong and bold Emily that I've known for weeks. She looks frightened and a bit like a deer in the headlights.

"So what-"

"I'm just-"

We both giggle nervously before I insist that she go first.

"Uh... what do you think of Anne then?"

"Oh." I pause for a bit and consider telling her how I really feel about her "She's a right cow who probably only volunteers to help people simply to brag about them and you shouldn't be with that git you should be with me." But instead what I say is "She's fine." Silence follows for a bit.

"Are you guys...together? Officially?" I squeak out, the alcohol in my system giving me the courage to ask the question, looking at the ground as I do so, so Emily won't see my reaction when she tells me that they are.

"No, not really. I mean, we're dating... I think. Anne wants to but... I don't know."

"Why don't you want to be together then?"

"You know why, Naomi."

"Say it Ems... I need you to say it." I look her directly in the eyes, begging her to tell me that I'm the one that she wants, that she's never wanted Anne. She looks up, confidence radiating from within her.

"Because I wa-" Just as she is about to finish whatever it was she was going to say, the door to the bathroom slams open, a slightly tipsy Anne walks in and puts her arms around Emily's waist.

Shedevil puts her chin on Emily's shoulder, resting her head. _I can give her a place to rest it once it meets my ax. _

"Babe, I was wondering what was taking you so long. Come back, I wanna dance with you." She pouts at Emily which does nothing but make my stomach churn. Emily looks at me, once again retreating to her shy and small form and I hate Anne for making her this way. Emily should be the strong and brave person that she has the capability of being, not this shy person I see before me now.

"Alright, lets go then." She shoots me a look full of meaning and desire, a look that only Emily could give, as she walks out the door with Anne's arm around her waist.

"Right, get yourself together Campbell, you have girl to steal." I resolve myself to fight and pledge to do whatever it takes to get Emily into my arms permanently. I brace myself and walk outside of the bathroom, frightened of what I'm going to see Anne doing to Emily on the dance floor. Before I can get three steps out of the bathroom Effy grabs my shoulder and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"Just go outside yeah? You don't have to see this."

"See what Eff? What are you talking about?"

"Trust me on this one Nai, just go find Cook and go take a cigarette break." I must have shown complete resolve on my face because Effy sighs loudly and shakes her head in defeat.

"It's Anne and Emily. Anne is a bit... touchy. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that she walks into the bathroom, leaving me to contemplate if I should just take her advice or not. _No, you told yourself you would do anything to get Emil into your arms, you have to see this through. You can't run away at the first sign of trouble._ I take a deep breath, decide to get a drink before I head back over to the table with the rest of the group. I sit down next to JJ, who is animatedly talking to an enthralled Panda. _Two peas in a pod._ A small sneaks up on my lips on seeing all of my friends happy and enjoying themselves, I'm sure that the alcohol is also making me a bit sentimental. My gaze wanders onto the dance floor, looking at all of the couples dancing together, yearning to be out there myself. My gaze stops on a couple who, for lack of a better term, seem to be going at it on the dance floor. One of the woman with her hands low on the others back, almost putting her hand into her pants, while attacking her neck with her lips. For a moment I feel disgusted, disgusted because I can't believe that someone would act that way in public. As quickly as my disgust hits me, so does my sorrow when I quickly realize that it's Emily and Anne. _MY _Emily, and Anne has her arms all over her, forcing her tongue down her throat. I can't help but feel extremely hurt, not five minutes before Emily was going to tell me that she wants me and now here she is with Anne practically having sex on the dance floor. I could feel my heart crumbling.

"Naomikins! Babe there was this mint bird- Naomi? Naoms! Are you fucking listening to me? What the fuck are you staring at?!" Cook follows my line of sight and the realization hits him square in the face.

"Alright then outside for a fag we go." Cook practically drags me away from the table and outside of the front door. He leads me to the wall outside and lights up a spliff. I lean against the wall and continue to stare down at the floor, still lost in my own thoughts.

"Naomi, I think I know what'll help ya right now and that's a hug from James." The fact that he called himself James was enough to snap me out of pain induced haze, which I'm sure was his plan all along. He pulls me into a soft and tender hug, the complete opposite of what Cook normally gives, rubbing my back comfortingly. I read my head on his broad shoulder and breath in his scent, instantly making me feel a little bit better. I sigh, Cook always knows what I need. We pull away from each other.

"You's want to talk about it then?" He takes a long drag from the spliff before handing it over to me. _Fuck it I'm already fucked up, mine as well go all the way. _ I take a long drag and then quickly two more, immediately feeling the weed. _Cook is always good for the best drugs in the city. _

"Not really, no." We sit there for at least a half an hour, lighting up another joint before the rest of the group comes stumbling out of the club, Emily of course in the arms of Anne. I roll my eyes at the sight, unable to control my emotions and actions because I'm fucked up at this point. Cook and I get up from the wall starting to follow the rest of the group to the bus stop and by the time that we get there I just want this horrible fucking night to be over. Thankfully Anne had to take another bus so she wouldn't be waiting with us, but unfortunately this meant that I would have to witness their goodbye. Anne passionately grabs Emily by the back of the neck and attacks her lips. I can't do anything but stare at them, this time feeling the anger run through my blood, seeing red. Effy grabs my arm, fully aware at how angry I am in the moment, attempting to keep me grounded and to not do anything that I would regret. I hear a wolf whistle and I look over and I see that it's Cook. _Big mistake buddy._ Thankfully Cook has the decency to look ashamed, realizing what he did, but it's to late.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME COOK?!" He looks at me, shocked that I would start this with Emily right there. Emily pulls away from Anne and looks at me intently.

"Wolf whistling?! How many times do I have to tell you that that is not fucking acceptable!? How the fuck would you feel if you were simply walking down the street and you were being objectified because you were wearing some make up or a pair of shorts?! To be whistled at like a piece of meat, only on view for the males enjoyment! God forfuckingbid we do something out of our own pure enjoyment and not to please a fucking man! And people wonder why the fuck we still need feminism! Which by the way is not a fucking dirty word. See? Feminism, feminism, FEMINISIM!" I huff and breath deeply, not realizing that I would end up on a rant the way that I did. I look around and everyone looks completely scared shitless, everyone except Emily and Effy. Emily is looking at me almost adoringly? I'm not sure, there is definitely confusion and something I've never before seen in her eyes, making them look almost black.

"Getting a bit locked on there Naoms?" Effy smirks at me, clearly impressed with her comment.

"Haha Eff, so bloody funny. I can't help it that the male species riles me up."

I hear Cook mumble rather loudly, "I'm pretty sure that it wasn't me that riled you up." I send him my trademark Campbell death glare. Thankfully the fucking night bus chose this time to show up. _Always so fucking punctual. _We all get on,minus Anne, the bus empty so we had our choice of our seat. I decide to stand, not wanting to have anyone sit next to me at the moment. Our group thins, leaving at our respective stops. I get off the bus with Effy, Katie and Emily, our house not being to far apart. Katie and Effy walk ahead of me and Emily, who quietly walks beside me. I see Effy and Katie walk around a corner, ahead of us by a large amount, Effy obviously walking quicker than normal to give Emily and I alone time.

"Well, that was eventful." Emily quietly laughs beside me, trying to start a conversation up.

"Hmm." Quickly ending that conversation, my anger from earlier not fully gone away. Before I know it we are in front of Emily's house, I can see Effy a few streets down leaning against a building and smoking a cigarette. She's far enough away not to hear us, like that would matter anyways because she's all seeing. Emily turns to me and looks me directly in the eyes, face full of concern.

"Naomi, what wrong?"

_What's wrong?! HA! _I laugh out loud, unable to hold it in. "Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Life is perfect isn't it?! Great night out with the mates, Effy and Katie have each other, Thomas and Panda, JJ has Laura, Cook has everyone else, and you have Anne. How fucking perfect is life?" Sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"I-I... I don't understand."

I look at her, need, desire, and possibly a bit of love present on my face. "You don't understand?!"

I step closer into her space. "Understand this."

I grab her cheeks and press my lips to hers quickly before I can think myself out of it and before she could back away. The moment that our lips touch it's like everything that I've been missing in my life has been found. I can feel the whole in my chest fill up, fill up with all things Emily. She wraps her hand around my neck and pulls the bottom of my hair, deepening the kiss. I run my tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she quickly grants. When our tongues connect we both moan into each others lips. My hands move down to her hips and I push her up against the wall, never breaking contact with her. Her lips are like a life line to me, I never want to stop this. I now know for sure the thing that I want, and that thing is Emily, always. My hands and mouth moving on their own, not fully aware even of my own actions. Before I know it my hands are reaching the hem of her shirt lifting it up an inch allowing me to touch the skin of her back, and my god what skin it is. I've never felt anything so warm or soft, I could get lost in her skin. In fact I want to get lost in her skin. I feel rather than hear her let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. We continue our assault on each others lips until I hear a ringing invade our bubble. I pull away and so does Emily, both slightly disoriented until Emily realizes that it's her phone.

"H-Hello." Her voice is huskier than I have ever heard it and it shoots directly into my stomach. It takes everything in me not to push her up against the wall again.

"Oh, hi Anne." She looks away from me and down at the floor. "Yeah, I had a good time to...Yupp, we're still on for our date tomorrow." And at that my heart stops, I don't know why the kiss would have changed anything. She obviously doesn't feel the same or else she wouldn't be doing this, she wouldn't go out with Anne. "See you tomorrow...bye."

I let out an exhausted breath, feeling the tears trying to break their way down my cheeks. _No Campbell, she will not see you cry._

"Naomi..."

"No, no, don't worry about it yeah? It was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Don't worry, it won't happen again. Have fun on your date with Anne." I turn around, feeling my tears falling, unable to keep them under control anymore with all of the substances running through my system. I hear Emily weakly call to me as I walk down the street towards Effy, but I can't turn around, it would hurt to much. I finally get to Effy almost on the edge of a meltdown and pull her into a quick hug. Her scent, like Cooks, calms me down a bit so I am able to keep myself together for the walk home. My thoughts surrounding the red head and images of her and Anne together.

Effy and I make it to the house, she knowing that I don't want to talk about it tonight, we say our goodnights and go to our respective rooms. I collapse onto my bed, images of what Emily and Anne will do on their date tomorrow tormenting me as I succumb to my tears. Crying myself to sleep with the feeling of Emily on my lips.

**I know this wasn't the fluffy piece that everyone is looking for after Fire but I promise you it WILL get better, I had this planned since the beginning and it just so happened to play out this way. I have three things to say. 1.) These words of other amazing fanfic authors helped me massively after fire so I wanted to share them with you: **

"******Stories are what we say they are. Ultimately, if you love something enough, it can belong to you as surely as it belongs to the creators. It is a unique experience to love something so deeply. We loved it so much they became icons. Naomily isn't gone. It'll never be gone. As long as we love it, and write it, and believe in it. When people get greedy, bringing back characters just to get ratings boosts on a show, that doesn't mean that what they say is true. What ****____****we ********say is true. And what we say is that Naomily in the shed was the last we saw of them.**

******It's not denial. It's not delusions. It's the truth. We make the story now. We've always made the story." - FitchSwitch **

******And **

**"****I've realised that, Fuck them! No, like, really. I think I've realised in the past few days, that although the creators of Skins have indeed created those characters, we're the one that gave them such essence these past few years. We've written them, shaped them, made them go through all sorts of things. We've worked so hard to keep them true and human and beautiful and flawed ********and everything that no one can come in now and take them away from us. They're fucking ours in a way the creators won't ever be able to touch. So Fuck them. If they screw with them, take no ********notice and live on strong. The fandom won't fail you the same way." **

******2.) Everyone should watch this video, it will make you feel immeasurably better ****youtube******** watch?v=jB387QXFDzs**

******3.) Let's all now forget that Fire even happened yeah? But if you feel the need to vent, (which I totally understand) go on ahead and chat with me on tumblr. I have two accounts my personal- **** themagic-willneverend********.tumblr******** and I have a strictly lesbian blog where I post all things Naomily and lesbian - **** lezbiiihonest****. /******** If you need to vent it out, that's where I will be. CYBER HUG EVERYONE! **

******And never ever forget, Naomily always taught us to be brave and they can NEVER take that from us. **

******-Jess (obvi not that terrible Jess Brittain)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! As always thank you for the reviews/follows/ favorites I hope you enjoy this next chapter it kind of wrote itself. I'm lining up the ducks for later chapter ;) At least I hopefully am. I'm a bit exhausted, we had a surprise birthday party for my mother today and the cooking and prep done all week has tired me out, plus all of the drinking today (oops) so all mistakes are because of that. As always enjoy! Also I put an E or a N when Naomi and Emily are talking in this chapter because I didn't what anyone to get confused. **

**P.S. There might be some sensitive material in a part of this chapter so trigger warning for sexual assault, it doesn't fully happen but I'd rather not upset anyone with some of the words used or if the situation is familiar. So if this pertains to anyone, rather safe than sorry, just stop reading when they get to the park. I'll put a brief summary before the next chapter so that you won't miss anything important. **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did Naomily would have 7 seasons and the Brittain's wouldn't be involved :)**

**Emily's POV**

**Chapter 10**

_Fuck, fuck fuck. _I called out to her retreating form that was quickly making it's way down street, hoping that she would just turn around and look at me one more time, except this time without the hurt and coldness in her eyes. I've never seen someone so hurt, so incredibly defeated and certainly never on Naomi. She was strong, clumsy, playful, cold at times but never ever was she defeated. And that in itself puzzles me so damn much! She was the one who pushed me away, she was the one who made me go back to Anne. It's all her fault that this has happened... and yet I can't help but feel that I could have stopped this. Why did I answer my phone?! When I saw Anne's name pop up on my screen I _knew_ that it would hurt Naomi and maybe deep down that's why I did it? To get back at her for hurting me after our first kiss, for being the first girl to have this hold on me. She's the first girl that I want to call my girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ If anyone knows anything about me it's that I don't _do _girlfriends and I've never wanted to. I fuck em and leave em, that way no one get hurts and by no one, I mean me. I'm sure I've done my fair share of breaking hearts. But Naomi makes me want to change everything and I would have changed everything if she wasn't such a fucking coward after we first kissed! _You did this Naomi, not me. If you had just stayed we would have been together. This wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be whatever I am, to Anne. _I shiver, my alcohol coat wearing off. I turn around after watching Naomi reach Effy and open the door to my house. I slowly make my way up to my room, which thank God I no longer share with Katie since we moved, and strip down to my underwear collapsing on my bed. Setting my alarm for breakfast with Anne for tomorrow right before I pass out, but not before my mind gets lost in blonde hair and blue eyes. I breath out quietly, "Naomi." A small smile pulling at my lips before I fully succumb to sleep.

* * *

I wake up early before my alarm even goes off, my dreams full of those piercing blue eyes that I've grown to love. _Whoa! That I've what?! Like, that I've grown to like. _I give up on going back to sleep and decide to hop in the shower and head over to the breakfast place early. The sooner I get there the sooner its over? _Probably not how you should be thinking about the person you're dating. _After my shower I sneak down the stairs of the house, to early for anyone to be up yet. I walk out the front door and close the door quietly so as to not alert anyone in the house, the last thing I need right now 24 questions about where I'm going so early. I walk down the street to the nearest bus stop and light up a much needed cigarette, trying to get the image of my favorite blonde out of my head.

The bus ride only takes me about 10 minutes, the place was close enough to walk to but I couldn't be bothered with physical activity today, still drained from the nights events. Though I find that lately I am able to bounce back much quicker, actually a lot of things have been a bit weird with me lately. _Must be this beautiful London smog. _I go inside of the shop and get a hot chocolate and a muffin, not being to fond of coffee and they make the best hot chocolate in the city here. I take my things back outside and sit on one of the tables there. It's in the perfect spot so that I can see who comes and goes in the shop but is also far enough away from the street. I take my book out, glad that I brought it because I'm about two hours early. Getting myself comfortable I eagerly open my book, dying to see if these kids are going to get out of the maze or not. I must have been reading for close an hour when I see a flash of blonde. I look up quickly but no one is there._Imagining things now Em, good job. _I look back down at my book but not before I see Naomi turn out of the shop and head in my direction. We make eye contact and she stumbles a bit in her tracks, but continues to head over here. Fuck, I'm nervous.

"Hi Naomi."

"Hey." I search her eyes, looking for any sign of hurt or pain in them but the only thing I find is blue. For the first time since I've known her, her eyes are completely unreadable and it kills me because I know that I'm partially to blame for this.

"Didn't think I'd run into anyone this early... especially after last night." I see her visibly flinch at the mention of last night and I curse myself for being so stupid.

"Couldn't sleep... nightmares." I see the fear in her eyes as she stairs at the wall, completely unaware that I'm still there.

"Naoms?" I try calling out her name a few more times but she either doesn't hear me or is ignoring me. I quickly stand up from where I'm sitting and walk around the table to her. I bring my arms up and grab both of her cheeks gently in my hands and force her to look at me. I look into her eyes and am overwhelmed by the fear that I see I them. Not only is there fear in her eyes but also trepidation, confusion and... love? I never knew that someone could displays so many emotions in their eyes at one time. I stroke the side of her cheek, trying to calm her down. Doing all that I can to savor this moment because I never know when she shut me out again. I leave my right hand on her cheek, still stroking it, while my left hand reaches down to her right hand. I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze, quickly letting it go when I hear a quick intake of breath from Naomi. She takes her head and hand away but not before I see a large gash on top of her right hand. I gently grab her arm again and push her sleeve up, seeing the cut run up to her entire forearm.

"Naomi, what the fuck happened to your arm?!"

"It was nothing Em, just me being a klutz again. Nothing new." She refused to look me in the eye and I just _knew_ that she was lying. Just like that night at Goldz, she was lying and I was going to get to the bottom of it, maybe not now but soon. I let go of her arm, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than the situation was already. I go back around the table and take my seat.

E: "Do you have anything to do today?" I ask, throwing her for a loop with my quick change of topic.

N: "Uh... no, no I'm free for the day. Probably hang with Cook later but that's about it."

E: "Well join me then for a bit, I'm a bit early for who I'm meeting." Deliberately leaving out that it was Anne.

N: "I can't... I-"

E: "Naoms, you just told me you have nothing to do all day right?"

N: "Yes but-"

E: "Well then sit down yeah? You should really get a muffin they're delicious." Silence followed, Naomi clearly weighing her options.

With a last ditch effort I playfully say to her, "Come on Naoms, I promise I'm good company. I won't bite or anything, I swear."_ Unless you want me to,_ Smirking at her.

A smile comes to her lips. "Well fuck it then, go ahead and disappoint me."

"About the company or the biting?" I see a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Both." She turns around to go back into the shop but not before sending a wink in my direction. I swear I felt my jaw hit the floor, I never expected her to so openly flirt. We were flirting right? _Don't over think this Emily, just enjoy. _I pick up my book again, deciding to finish the last bit of the chapter before Naomi comes back out. As usual I get entranced in the book and don't notice when Naomi comes back out. The only thing catching my attention is my favorite blonde snorting. I look up to find her sitting across from me, looking gorgeous as usual, but with a smile on her face, obviously laughing at me.

N: "Really Ems? You're reading that?"

E: "For your information it is a very good book." I reply huffing at her.

N: "It's a childrens book!"

E: "_The Maze Runner _is not a childrens book! Young adult maybe, but not childrens! And who cares anyways, it's a good story."

N: "If I'm honest I always pictured Effy as Theresa." My mouth fell.

E: "NAOMI! You bitch. Here you are making fun of me and you've read the damn book!"

N: "I never said I didn't, just that it's a childrens book." She quickly shoots back at me, both of us smiling at the other.

E: "Well that's the last time I believe anything you say about a book... But you're totally right, Effy would be a great Theresa."

N: "How many words does she say in the first book though?"

E: "Not a lot."

N: "Still might be to much for Eff." We both burst out giggling, unable to hold it in any longer. I playfully slap her arm.

E: "That's your best friend your making fun of!"

N: "Yeah, that's why I'm able to do it." She winks and me and smiles playfully. It's nice hanging out with Naomi like this, no pressures or expectations, just two people who enjoy each others company.

N: "This is nice." I smile at her, unbelieving that we were both thinking the same thing at the same time.

E: "Yeah, it really is."

Naomi nervously shifts in her seat, obviously wanting to say something. "Maybe we could do it again sometime? Like dinner or something?"

_Is she asking me out on a date?_! _Fuck, get your shit together and say yes!_ "Yeah, I'd like that." A heaviness descends upon our bubble, both of us staring into each others eyes and smiling goofy.

"I should probably go, my mum will shit a brick if she doesn't find me in my room when she wakes up." I look down at my watch realizing that an hour had quickly passed in Naomi's presence. Naomi gets out of her seat to go and I follow her lead standing with her.

"I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah me to." Naomi smiles at me, a starch contrast to the look in her eyes when I first saw her thing morning. We both stand awkwardly, both not really sure how to say goodbye. Do we shake hands, hug, just walk away? Before I can really question it Naomi reaches out to me, wrapping her arms around me and engulfing me in a hug. I melt into her body, wrapping my arms around her waist, her arms around my shoulder near my neck. I take in a deep breath, smelling Naomi's distinct blend. _I'd never get sick of that smell. It's my drug. _We hug for more than is socially acceptable for just friends, both of us realizing this at the same time and slowly pull away from each other. Just as we separate I hear my name being called. _Fuck. _I see Anne waving and calling my name and smiling at me. I feel Naomi tense up beside me and I sneak a look at her direction, her walls firmly planted down again.

"Oh." I hear her say beside me. "I'm _so_ stupid." She quietly says, obviously not realizing that she said it out loud.

"Naoms... I didn't... let me explain."

"No, no it's fine Emily. Enjoy your date. I'll text you later." Naomi walks away and I can't help but feel incredibly sad, already missing her and feeling terrible for causing her pain. _And now I'm left with Anne... perfect. _I feel her hands wrap around me, pulling me into a kiss, which I try to stop as quickly as possible. She goes inside to get us a more suitable breakfast, something more substantial than just muffins. While she's gone I can't help but think of my favorite blonde and how the time with her simply flew by, it was never like this with Anne. She's a nice girl and everything but there's simply nothing there. She was a good distraction when Naomi turned me down, and if I'm being honest with myself I used her to make Naomi jealous, which if her actions are anything to go by has worked. I just haven't had the heart to break it to Anne, she so badly wants to be together and what makes it worse is that she doesn't do girlfriends either. I know I'm going to hurt her like Naomi hurt me, that's why I've been putting this off. I sigh deeply, already resigning myself to breaking it off with her today, I want to be able to hang out with Naomi without Anne being an issue. I can give her this one breakfast and then I'm doing it, I'm finally telling her how I feel. We get through the meal with Anne talking incessantly and me mouthing single word replies, or grunts. Anne has to know that something is up, I've never been a really big conversationalist with Anne but this is another level. After we finish our breakfast Anne suggests we go for a walk and I agree because I still need to let her down. We walk down the street for a little bit, in complete silence until we make it to a secluded and empty park, a rare find in London. I stop near a tree and lean up against it, hoping that the tree will give me the support I need to do this. Before I can voice my thoughts Anne, standing in front of me, starts talking.

"Listen Emily, I've been thinking... about us. And I want to be together, officially. I want people to know that you are mine and I am yours. I know you don't do girlfriends and neither do I, but you're special. I want this more than I've wanted anything. What'ya say? Be mine?" I can't help but feel my eyes watering a bit, not because I want to be with Anne but because that's the way that I feel about Naomi. Unfortunately, Anne takes this as a good sign, thinking that I wanted it just as badly as she does. She reaches for me, putting her arms around my waist and going in for a kiss. I respond out of habit before I pull my face away, she isn't discouraged though and starts attacking my neck with her mouth, which if I'm honest has never done anything for me when, at least not with Anne. I try to push her on her shoulders but she only takes this as a sign to continue on. "Anne, no, stop." She ignores me and continues on. I push her more aggressively on the shoulders while telling her no even louder. Still she does nothing to stop her actions, instead she tightens her grip around me and I begin to panic, she won't let go.

"Anne, STOP! I said no!" I try one last time and push as hard as I can on her shoulders. To my astonishment, she goes flying, at least 8 feet off of me almost hitting another tree in the park. _What the fuck?! What the hell was that!_ I forget about my amazing moment of strength in order to put my best glare on, directed at Anne. "No means no Anne, what the actual fuck?!"

"I'm sorry Emily, you just do things to me and I can't control myself."

"Bullshit, you're not some pre-pubescent boy. Take some responsibilities for your actions." Working myself up and getting more and more angry the longer I look at her. "You should not have done that."

"I'm sorry Ems, really I am, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me?"I see tears start to come to her eyes.

"I forgive you, but you better make damn sure that never happens again you understand, NEVER do that again to someone! And I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend." Feeling nothing but pity for her now.

"Be- Because of what just happened?"

"No not because of that, but let me assure you that if I was your girlfriend and you did that to me I would kick you to the curb quicker than sour milk. Got it? You don't fucking do that to a person and certainly not someone you care about."

She lets this sink in, nodding. A look of sorrow across her face."Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just not clicking. I just don't feel the same way that you do and I tried I really did try, but it's just not going to happen. I'm sorry to leas you on like I did but there's just a lot going on with me. We wouldn't be good." I see her nod grimly.

"Friends then?"

"Yeah Anne, we can be friends." I see her smile wide, unable to contain the hope that I see in her eyes. _Fuck she's not going to just go away. _We say our goodbyes and we part separate ways. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, _I should have done this earlier. _No sooner does this weight leave my chest when another is quickly placed there. _What the fuck was up with that strength?! How did I do that?! What the bloody hell is going on with my body lately!? _

**What's going on with Emily?! Gosh if only someone knew. wink wink***

**Please leave a review let me know what you think or anyway that I could improve this to make it better. Until next time!**

**Also I know the links got screwed up still and I can't be bothered to fix it so for the video do yourself a favor and go to youtube and put in "Naomi and Emily A thousand years" Seriously best decision I've made in a while. And my tumblr accounts (if anyone wants to chat!) are themagic-willneverend and lezbiiihonest (I know cliche) **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a bit of a filler, took me a bit to get this one out. I'm dying to get to a few parts that I have planned for this story but I don't want to rush it. As always thank you for the reviews/favorites/ follows your guys are absolutely wonderful and make my day when I see them. Enjoy! **

**Also the amazing ****Django1992**** gave me the most wonderful shout out in her new story "The Missing Redhead" So I thank you very much for that! If you guys love great writing, Doctor Who and Naomily then what are you doing here?! Go check out "The Missing Redhead" and pop on back here after you catch up over there. Seriously you won't regret it. **

**P.S. Who's idea was it to start making these heart wrenching photosets on tumblr of skins fire and Naomily. Seriously!? A lot of masochists I tell ya.**

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did Jamie Brittain would never write again ;P **

**Chapter 11**

**Naomi's POV**

"Naomi dear is that you?"I hear my mother calling from the kitchen as I close the front door.

"Yeah mom." I walk into the kitchen and see my mum cooking something at the stove, general chaos surrounding her as it always does when she cooks. Don't get me wrong she's a great cook but she makes a mess while doing so. "Didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Keiran found the bottle of whiskey that I stashed away from him last night and he's snoring like a ogre. Long night for you then dear?"

"Yeah a bit, but I couldn't sleep either. Maybe I heard Keiran snoring as well." She looks at me knowing perfectly well that I'm lying, thankfully she has the sense to let it slide today.

"Pity, I so hoped you had pulled. Maybe allowed someone to take the stick out of your ass. Someone whose names rhymes with Semily." Winking at me before she puts the freshly made pancakes onto a plate.

"The last thing that I need right now is to talk about my sex life with you."

"Well Naomi, you would have to _have_ a sex life in order for us to talk about it."

"MUM!"

"I'm just saying. Being the slayer can't take up all of your time. You need to do some things for youself now and then or your going to go crazy."

"I know mum, Effy and I have talked about this a million times. I get it... and I'm going to try."

My mother drops the pan she's holding, turning around quickly to look at me . "Holy shit, did my daughter just agree with me on something?! You must have a fever dear."

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"Well than there is only one other explanation. I want to meet this mysterious Emily. She's obviously already gotten to you" I groan, the idea of Emily and my mother meeting is the last thing that I want to happen at this point. For chrissakes we're not even together yet. _Yet. _

"For that to happen Naomi would have to take her head out of her ass." Effy, floating into the room silently as always.

"What is up with you two and your obsession with my ass lately!?"

"What can we say Naoms, it's a good ass." Effy cheekily smirks at me.

"Whatever you say Elizabeth. And for your information, my head is well and truly out of my ass... since this morning at least."

"So that's where you went then dear? I had a feeling."

"How would you possibly have a feeling about that?!"

"Well it's the day time, so surely you weren't out patrolling, secondly I heard you come home last night so it wasn't that you were still out, and thirdly all of your usual gear that you use to train is here in the closet still. Where else would you possibly be but with Emily."

"How do you even know about Emily mother...?"

She laughs at me throwing her head back. "Please Naomi, you think that Effy and I don't talk?! Of course she told me about Emily, she's the first person you've liked since... well a very long time."

"So tell me then about this whole head out of ass thing." Effy says, quickly stopping me from blowing up at my mother.

"It's nothing really, we just had a bit of breakfast and I think I asked her out on a date. Like it matters anyways with that bitch Anne still hanging around."

"You know Naoms, for someone so smart you are incredibly stupid." Effy says, exasperated and almost throwing her head into her hands.

"What do mean?"

"She's only with Anne to make you jealous! It's a classic move really. And from that kiss that you guys shared the other night is anything to go by, it fucking worked." Shit, she saw that, I guess she wasn't far enough away, though knowing Eff she could have been across the country and still known about it.

"Really? You think so?"

"Fucking hell Naomi, YES! She doesn't like Anne, she likes you, you idiot." She slaps me playfully across my arm, thankfully not the one that was hurt last night when I did a quick patrol, though it is healing up quickly. _And Emily knew I was lying about... again. _

"She likes you, so don't fuck it up yeah? Plus Katie would kill me if Emily got hurt again because of you. An angry Fitch woman is nothing to mess with."

"She did seem the type to get a bit angry dear." My mom pipes up near the stove.

"When did you meet Katie, mum?"

"Well unlike _some people_ in this house, Effy brought her over the other night. She's a firecracker that one."

I chuckle, "I think firecracker might be putting it mildly. So then are you two official? Girlfriend and girlfriend?" Trying to get the conversation away from me and onto Effy.

"Yes, we're official." She answers reluctantly and I can see a twinkle in her eye, I smile because my best friend is happy. I'm distracted though by the beeping of my phone, _New Message. _I open it up to find a text from Emily :

_My parents are going away for the weekend. Katie and I decided a barbecue was in order. We're thinking around 5? :) _

_Ask Cook for me? I don't have his number. _

"Fancy a barbecue Eff?"

"I'm always up for a party." She smiles at me. I decide it's probably best that I ring Cook now before I forget.

"_Blondie! The fuck you doing ringing me this early!_

"Shut it ya wanker, it's nearly 11, you'll live."

"_Cookie need his beauty sleep. What'ya need babes? You obviously called for a reason?" _

"Barbecue at the Fitch's at around 5. Their parents are away."

"_Well fuck me that's all you had to say then innit?" _I laugh at him.

"See you later then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About six hours and four outfit changes later, Effy and I are on our way to the Fitch house and I find myself completely at utterly nervous. The last time I was with Emily Anne showed up, granted that was only a few hours ago but it felt like a lifetime. _For fucks sake Naomi, you can't go a few hours without the girl now!?_

"Would you stop fidgeting. You're making me fucking antsy."

"Sorry Eff, didn't realize I was doing that."

"How many times do I have to tell you this. Naomi doesn't fancy Anne she fancies you, for some reason that is clearly beyond me."

"I want to believe that but I can't get rid of this small part in my brain that says otherwise. I mean, if she likes me so much, like you believe, then how come she didn't just tell me?" Effy scoffs at me and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah like you told her about your feelings? Christ Naoms, you had her, she was willing to give herself to you and you pushed her away... into Anne's arms for that matter. So it's up to you, you need to fix this."

We make our way up to the front door of their house and ring the doorbell."When did you get so bloody wise."

"I have to be with you around." As Effy's saying this, Katie opens the door and mumbles a weak hello to me, never taking her eyes off Effy. I can see that this is going to get physical, and quick, so I make a bee line past them, deciding to give them some privacy. I love that my best friend is happy but I can't help but feel a little jealous.

"Nauseating isn't it?" The voice of my favorite redhead ringing around my ears.

"Sorry?" I turn around to look at her and for a moment my breath is caught in my throat. She isn't wearing anything to flashy or showy but she looks absolutely amazing. She's in a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a sweatshirt that is two sizes to big and yet she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Katie and Effy, I mean. They're always like this when they haven't seen each other in a while." We make our way outside into the backyard where all of the alcohol and various barbecue necessities are.

"They saw each other last night! I never would have thought that they would actually get together, your sister seems like the last person to be buffing the beaver." She throws her head back and laughs out loud.

"Buffing the beaver? That's a new one." She continues to chuckle at me. "But yeah I know what you mean, I didn't think it would happen either but... just look at them, they work together." We both look into the glass door and down the hall and see the couple in a tight embrace, neither of them looking like they are going to let go any time soon.

"When two people have a connection like that, it'd be an awful shame for it to go to waste." She looks at me while she says this, making it clear that she isn't talking about Katie and Effy any longer.

"Listen Ems about what I said today... would you maybe want to-" I was interrupted but the sound of Cook boisterous laugh and I would kill him if I didn't love him so much. _Fucking Cook and his abilities to ruin a perfectly good moment. _Speaking of the devil, he blows through the door in a way that only Cook can accomplish and pulls Emily into a bone crushing hug, swinging her around, I hear her giggling and arguing for him to put her down. As much as everyone likes to complain and demand to be put down in the middle of a Cook hug, we all secretly love them and Cook knows it.

"Blondie babe! Don't try to sneak away, its your turn now!" He picks me up and squeezes me tight. I giggle and smack him on the arm.

"Put me down tosser." He puts me down and I give him a quick kiss on his cheek, it's one of the only forms of affection I will do to anyone or for that matter do in public and I know Cook appreciates it. Being around Cook and Emily already making my mood a thousand times better than I was before I got here, though it is quickly wiped away when I see who comes through the door next.

"What the sodding hell are they doing here?!" I whisper rather loudly to Cook, talking about the pair that just walked in.

"I couldn't get fucking rid of them! I was at Keith's earlier and Jamie showed up and the fucker called Anne. I've been tryin' to dodge them for hours!"

I grab a beer from the cooler, open it up and quickly chug it down. _It's going to be a long night. _

"Naomi! Hi! How are you?" Jamie asks me after giving a quick hug to Emily, which he ended quickly after he saw Cook glare at him. _Good. _

"I'm good Jamie, how are you?"

"Good, Good! I missed you guys, haven't hung out in a while yeah?"

"Yeah Jame, we've all been a bit busy." I look over at Emily who is talking to Anne and Cook, all of them having snuck away from Jamie. He's a nice kid and all but he's just so bland and boring...and now I'm stuck with him and his little school girl crush all night.

"I-I was thinking... maybe me and you can hang out one night? Get some food or a movie or something like that."

"Listen Jamie, you're great person and all but I'm gay, like as gay as you could possibly be."

"Wh-What? Since when?!" I hold back a snare, not wanting to totally crush this poor kid but it's time to let him down.

"Since forever Jame. Sorry but it's not a goer. Drink?" He nods and I had him a beer, grabbing myself another one knowing that I'm going to need it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

The night progresses with all of us getting more and more drunk, switching over to hard liquor which I know I'm going to regret after drinking beer first. _Beer before liquor never been sicker, liquor before beer, you're in the clear. _These things aren't passing through my head though when a small and petite redhead is dancing with me to the new Icona Pop song... _I don't care, I love._ As the night goes on, I've noticed that Anne and Emily are having almost no interaction with each other. _Odd. _I can't be bothered to much with this right now though because Emily has just pushed her back into my front and I feel fire run through me. I intake a breath rather quickly and loudly if Emily's chuckle is anything to go by. She continues to move with me to the music, her beautiful little butt rubbing into my front and it takes every ounce of control for me to not ravish her right her. Feeling a bit confident from the alcohol, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She rests her head on my shoulder and it gives me the most beautiful look at her neck. _I can't take it. _It's to much for me to resist and I find my lips quickly touching her neck. Her breathing becoming raged and quick, her hand finding the back of my neck, pulling my head closer. I kiss her neck softly, where her neck meets her shoulder and slowly work my way up. Teasing her the entire way, scratching her sides where my hands lay. I find a spot behind her ear that makes her shudder, taking a mental note for later. This is what I want, forever. She's a drug to me and now that I've tasted it I'll be an addict for life. Unfortunately for me, my high was cut short and I felt myself be pulled away from my drug.

"What the fu-" I can't finish my sentence because I feel a fist connect with my nose, blood rushing out after the contact.

"What the fuck Anne! You fucking hit her!" I hear Emily scream. I open my eyes to see a fiery redhead yelling at Anne. I feel Cook's hand on my shoulder, holding me back from attacking Anne with everything that I've got.

"Are you kidding me Emily! She was all over you! I couldn't allow that."

"You couldn't allow that, YOU COULDN'T ALLOW THAT?! One, you don't have the power to 'allow' me to do anything, EVER. Two, we were both all over each other. And last but certainly not least, WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER. I BROKE UP WITH YOU THIS MORNING! GET IT INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD." I would not want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"Yeah you did break up with me and the was the stupidest mistake of your life. You're nothing but a fucking whore, who takes the pleasure out of destroying people. I can't believe I even considered dating a slut like you." I see red. NO ONE talks to Emily like that. I feel Cook grab onto my shoulder even stronger, probably even Effy around my waist as well but its for naught. All I can see is Anne and I need to fucking hit her. Before I know it I'm right in front of her, I pull my arm back gearing up for a good hit and all of the sudden and feel a small but warm hand on my forearm and another around my waist. It's enough to pull me out of my haze for a bit.

"Naomi, stop, she's not worth it babe." Emily whispers into my ear. Walking in front of me, never breaking contact with me, she moves her hands up to cup my face. In the corner of the my eye I can see Anne storm out, the rest of the gang following. She looks deep into my eyes, obviously seeing the rage and anger in them. I'm still stuck in my red fog, she's only punctured it for a bit.

"Naoms. Come back to me. Come back." I start to soften, feeling the warmth from her eyes and hands, clawing my way back to the real world. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, ashamed that Emily has seen me like this.

"Hey" She puts a hand underneath my chin and forces me to look at her. "It's okay Naomi. It's okay, there's no need to be ashamed. I would have done the same thing if someone talked to you that way. Naoms, it's fine. You can't be perfect all the time... no matter how hard you try." At this I laugh, which I'm suspecting was her intention. I look back into her eyes fully and feel the mood change once again.

"You broke up with her?" I can see that she was a bit taken back by my question, obviously not expecting me to say that.

"Yeah, this morning after breakfast. It's why I saw her today."

"Did... was..." I bite my lip, chickening out at the last minute.

"Just say it Naomi."

"Did I have anything to do with that?" I look down, afraid by what I would see in her face.

I feel her lips on mine, soft and persistent. It takes me a few moments to reciprocate, pure shock running through my system, but I soon do. It is nothing like our first kiss, full of hesitation or our second kiss which was full of passion and desire. This kiss was soft, full of feeling, saying the things that we haven''t told each other yet. She gently nips at my bottom lip and I groan, becoming incredibly turned on by the simple gesture. Emily and I pull away from each other, not wanting it to go any further yet, we still had a lot to talk about.

"So that's a yes then?" I ask cheekily, she gives me a playful smack on the arm in response.

"Let's get you cleaned up. If I'm going to be kissing you again tonight I'd rather not have blood involved."

"Why Ems? I thought you liked the fact that I was into kinky things?" Referring to how we first met and our ensuing BDSM joke that we liked to throw back and forth at each other.

"Cheeky, but no." She lets go of me fully and turns to the door, opening and walking halfway through it. "You know if I'm honest, you are really sexy when you're mad. Maybe we should leave the blood for a bit, it might stop me from jumping you." She winks at me and walks inside.

Fuck, She's going to be the death of me.

**I know it was a bit of a rough one but hang on I promise it gets better. Drop a review and let me know what you think? ;)**

**Also if anyone is reading any new fics lately I'm looking for some, I've read almost everything on this site... twice lol So let me know what you guys are reading and I can suggest a few great ones if anyone needs it. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I got distracted a bit. I started Orange is the New Black and that's all I could think about for a while. I also started watching Torchwood for the first time a few days ago and I became hooked and emotionally destroyed *sobs over Children of Earth* Alright so the barbecue at Emily's house wanted some more action so this I'm calling BBQ part 2. As always thank you for your lovely reviews/ follows you are all amazing. **

**P.S. If you aren't already doing so I highly suggest going over to wedonite1113 story "It's So Fragile." It's amazing and beautifully written with a great story and perfect build up. The last chapter had me screaming. If you need more after that (which lets me honest, we all do) You NEED to go read "Resting on your Laurels" by the amazing scriptmanip, no words are needed. **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did Lily would win all of the awards. **

**Chapter 12**

**Naomi's POV**

I follow Emily into the house, still a bit flustered at the entire situation, perplexed that Anne was even able to make me draw blood, the only explanation being that I was totally distracted by the redhead dancing with me. _Can you blame me?! _Still, the fact that she was able to make me bleed is astonishing. And if Emily were to kiss me like she did every time I bleed then I'll be sure to bleed around her more often. I come across the doorway and see Emily in the kitchen putting some ice in a towel. She grabs my hand, pulls me further into her house and brings me in the bathroom, putting the towel with ice in the sink.

"Sit." She points to the toilet and starts to rummage through the cabinet.

"Emily if you wanted to be alone we could have used like a bedroom or something."

She scoffs. "As if all of our friends being here would have stopped me from jumping you." She pulls out a first aid kit and places in on the sink which is right to next to the toilet.

"Alright Campbell, let me look that nose and lip." I reluctantly let her grab me underneath my chin and inspecting my nose and slight cut on my lip.

"That bitch hit you pretty good."

"Fucking cow... I was a bit distracted or she would have never got that punch in." Emily brings up a wet towel to wipe the blood around my mouth and nose. She gently wipes the dried blood off of my face, all the while getting closer and closer to me. Eventually her legs are on both sides of mine, almost straddling me. She puts the dirty towel down and picks up an antiseptic wipe, gently pressing it to the cut on my lip. I wince at the stinging that the wipes brings about.

"You big baby." Emily smirks at me, continuing on with the process, eventually ending up sitting on me fully, with both legs on either side of mine.

"I'm starting to think that Anne punching me was really just a plot that you two hatched up so you could corner me in a bathroom. How very forward of you Emily Fitch." She chuckles and pushes the wipe into my cut causing me to wince.

"That's for having a laugh." She smirks at me, throwing the wipe into the garbage, never leaving my lap. We both look at each other, the mood shifting without notice. I look into Emily's eyes and I'm overwhelmed by the emotions that I see in them. She runs her fingers on the side of my cheek, starting at my jaw and working her way up towards my eye. I close my eyes without even realizing it, relishing the feeling of her hands on me. It's like the simplest touch from her ignites a fire within my stomach and I'm powerless to fight it. I was stupid to even try for so long.

"Naomi, I'm sorry." I open my eyes and look at her directly.

"For what?" I bring up my arms and wrap them around her, my hands rubbing patterns on her back. Both of us relaxing in the arms of the other and for the briefest of moments I was terrified by this. Technically we aren't even together, we haven't been on a date and yet it's like we simply fit, like we were built for each other.

"For Anne punching you... and for Anne in general really." Her face is full of remorse.

"Emily, don't be silly. If anyone should be apologizing it's me. Everything that happened is my fault. I just..." My voice trailing off.

"What Naoms?"

I take a deep breath, building up the courage to let Emily in just a bit. She's quickly chipping at my walls and I wasn't even aware of it.

"I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if you said no to me... and even more afraid of what would happen if you didn't. Ems, it's just... my life is messy and complicated and there is some things that I can't tell you right now."

"I don't care Naomi... just promise me that you'll tell me when you're ready?" I nod, not trusting my voice because I don't know if I can ever tell Emily the truth, I don't want her to be dragged into that world. She leans in and her lips meet mine, gently at first but eager. Both of us intending for it to be a quick kiss but both of us getting carried away. The kiss becomes more urgent, more passionate as she slips her hands around my neck, pulling at the base of my hair. I moan into her mouth, getting more turned on by the moment. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and gently nip and pull, resulting in a deep growl from Emily. She pushes into me even harder, both of us pushing our hips into each other, trying to get as close as possible. Emily pulls away from my lips and attacks my neck with vigor, working her way up and down my neck, biting and licking along the way. My hands find their way underneath her t-shirt, searching for as much skin as possible. I scratch down Emily's back, Emily rewarding my efforts with a loud moan. I hear a loud knock on the door, both of us jumping at the sound.

"Come on lezzas, take your hands off each other for two minutes. Eff's got a new song she was working on and wants our opinion. Come out to the yard when your get yourselves together bitches." I hear the unmistakable sound of Katie's heels walking away. We both look at each other and burst out into a set of giggles.

"Well we can't keep her majesty waiting then can we?" I say jokingly. I open the door to the bathroom and mockingly bow.

"After you m'lady."

"Why thank you kind sir." Emily chuckles and walks out of the door with me following closely behind.

* * *

We make our way outside into the yard and see that most of the people who were here earlier have left, the only people left being those in our group. I see Effy with her guitar in front of our gang. It's something that we always look forward to, a new song from Effy. She's incredibly talented and we've grown used to being her guinea pigs before her performances, which she does regularly. Effy first started playing after Freddie died, both of us finding her singing soothing and since then she hasn't stopped. She's even gathered quite the following around the city, most people knowing her in underground clubs and of course at open mic night at Goldz.

"I didn't know that Effy could play the guitar."

I smile at Emily. "Just you wait Ems, you're in for a treat."

"I was a bit inspired for this song. Let me know what you think." Effy smiles and winks at me and starts the song, gently playing the guitar and silencing the small conversations that were still going on.

_This is the first day of my life**  
**I swear I was born right in the doorway**  
**I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed**  
**They're spreading blankets on the beach_

Effy's voice is soft and raspy, somehow deeper than when she talks. She captivates everyone with her voice and presence when she performs, not all that different when shes not performing. Everyone is always drawn to Effy. Effy looks up to me in between the her words, a mischievous smile on her face. She looks back down at her guitar and continues.

_Yours is the first face that I saw**  
**I think I was blind before I met you**  
**Now I don't know where I am**  
**I don't know where I've been**  
**But I know where I want to goAnd so I thought I'd let you know**  
**That these things take forever**  
**I especially am slow**  
**But I realize that I need you**  
**And I wondered if I could come home_

I look over at Emily, completely moved by these lyrics, unable to shake the feeling that these two verses were meant for Emily and I. Knowing Effy and seeing her smirk, I realize that I'm right, this was meant for Emily and I. Emily looks at me and smiles gently, grabbing my hand and pulling it into her lap, letting Effy say the words that neither of us are brave enough to say just yet.

_Remember the time you drove all night**  
**Just to meet me in the morning**  
**And I thought it was strange you said everything changed**  
**You felt as if you'd just woke up**  
**And you said "this is the first day of my life**  
**I'm glad I didn't die before I met you**  
**But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you**  
**And I'd probably be happy"So if you want to be with me**  
**With these things there's no telling**  
**We just have to wait and see**  
**But I'd rather be working for a paycheck**  
**Than waiting to win the lottery**  
**Besides maybe this time is different**  
**I mean I really think you like me_

As Effy sings the last two verses she looks up with a small and content smile on her face as she looks over at Katie, making it clear that these words are about them. Leave it to Effy to make our lives into a beautiful song. It's soft and yet aggressive, full of feeling and raw emotion. I feel Emily grip onto my hand tighter, obviously feeling the emotion within the song as well. Effy finishes the song with a bit of beautiful guitar rifts which always blow me away. The song ends and we all clap enthusiastically for her. Cook yelling for drinks, obviously seeing this as a means for celebration.

* * *

We all drink considerably more than we intended to, which if I'm honest always happens. We stumble into the house to our respective sleeping spots, Cook falling asleep outside underneath a table, Panda and Thomas on their parents bed, JJ on the couch, Effy in Katie's room, which left me alone with Emily and her room. I eye the bed, looking at the spot were we will both be sleeping for the night and I can't help but be afraid. Afraid because I'm not sure if I can share that little of space and keep my hands off Emily, especially knowing that no one will interrupt us this time. As much as I want to sleep with Emily I don't want it to be with the rest of our friends in the house and as corny as it sounds I want it to be special. Emily climbs into the bed, pulling down the cover for me to enter as well.

"Relax Naomi, we're just sleeping. Come to bed." She obviously had seen my hesitation, I guess don't hide my emotions as well as I thought I do, at least around Emily I don't. I crawl into the other side of the bed, careful not to touch Emily, afraid that if I do I'll never stop. I lay on my back, not moving. I feel Emily turn on her side to face me.

"Naoms, relax. I promise I won't try anything... unless you want me to." She winks at me and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. I relax slight but still am on edge.

"Naomi..." Emily grabs my chin and makes me look at her. "Relax." She brings her lips towards mine and kiss me so gently its almost like she wasn't even there. I feel myself relax and push my lips into hers a bit harder but still keeping the kiss gentle and under control, afraid of loosing control in bed with her. Her kiss instantly relaxes me, she wraps her arm over my waist and I pull her closer, both of us breaking away from the kiss and simply holding each other. I'm surrounded by Emily's scent and it's where I want to be forever. We both fall asleep in each others arms, until the vibrating of my phone in my pocket wakes me up. I gently untangle Emily from me, both of us becoming a mass of entangled limbs as we slept. I pull out my phone and read Giles name across the screen. I turn on the bed, still sitting down but my legs hanging over the edge, feet touching the floor.

"Hey Giles. What's going on?"

"Oh good, you answered. I thought it might have been a bit to late. There's a group of traveling succubi that you need to take care of. They're causing a havoc around town."

"I take it that mean now yeah?"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry but they might not be in town for a while and we need to take care of them now. I'll meet you at the graveyard." I hang up the phone. _Of course it had to happen tonight. _I look over at Emily and brush a stray hair out of her face, smiling at how cute she looks when she's asleep. I lift myself off the bed and begin to make my way to the graveyard.

* * *

"Let's get this done and over with. Effy and Cook will have a fit if they wake up and I'm not there."

"Yes, yes, lets get on with it. Now there appears to be three of them and they don't seem to be the brightest, but none the less, don't take any chances."

We make our way over to the succubi, the three of them totally unaware of out presence. I take out one of my favorite daggers, one that Buffy had given to me on a visit, and stab one of the in the back before they even had the chance to relax. Giles strikes quickly on the other one but wasn't able to get the jump on him. I focus my attention on the last succubus that has quickly regained it's shock and is now charging at me. It hits me full force and I fall to the ground, losing my dagger. I roll trying to deflect as much of the tackle and possible, whilst freeing my arms and landing a few punches to the succubus. I get back on my feet quickly, hands up ready to attack. I see Giles out of the corner of my eye, having the upper hand on the other succubus, he'll soon have him finished off. The succubus charges again but this time I'm ready. Right before it hits me I roll out of the way of the charging creature. I roll in the opposite direction of the succubus, towards my dagger, which I pick up mid roll. I rise quickly, turning around and seeing the succubus still thrown off from my sudden disappearance, his back facing me. I quickly throw the dagger and hit him in the back of the neck, he falls to the ground lifeless. Out of the corner of my eye I see Giles take care of the last one but that's not what draws my attention.

"Giles, did you see that flash?!"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. What did it look like?"

I think it over for a bit. "Like a camera flash. Over there." I point to a grave farther in the distance.

"Should we check it out?"

I debate it over in my head. I'm probably just seeing things, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. In fact the only good sleep I've gotten was tonight, lying next to Emily, it was like she chased the nightmares away. Thinking of Emily, I desperately want to get back, not really having the energy to investigate something else.

"No, lets go get out of here, I'm sure it was nothing" I say this to Giles, but I can help but feel that someone is out there watching me.

**Thought? Opinions? Reviews? ;) **

**Also the song in this chapter is First day of my life by Bright Eyes. For some reason this song just spoke to me and I had to have it in here. Just wanted to let you all know in case anyone wanted to have a listen. I highly suggest them. **

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I thank you for your amazing reviews/ follows/ favorites etc. You are all beautiful people *Cyber hug!* So this is I think about 1,000 words shorter than usual, I couldn't get it going this chapter. Though there is some steamy bits which I'm a bit nervous about so I would love love love to hear your opinions! **

**P.S. Ten points to anyone who spots the Rophy reference. If you don;t know who they are, they do the best recaps of skins. Seriously they are amazing and I laugh like you wouldn't believe. Everyone needs to check it out.**

**I dont own buffy/ skins but if I did all of the men wouldn't be in it... #sorrynotsorry**

**Chapter 13**

**Naomi POV**

By the time I make it back to Emily's house, what with having to help Giles dispose of the bodies, it was fully light out. I walk up and into the house as quietly as I can, not wanting to wake anyone up, knowing full well the terrible hangover they will all have. Of course Effy and I are the exception, me because of my fast slayer metabolism and healing abilities and Effy I'm convinced isn't human. I make my way quietly to the foot of the staircase, my goal of getting back to Emily closer with every step. I stop mid step though when I hear someone making noise in the kitchen. I decide to go and investigate, curious to see who could possibly be up, especially this early. I turn my head around the corner and am blessed with the sight of my favorite redhead in a oversized t shirt and baggy basketball shorts, humming to herself and making what looks to be pancakes. I smile at her unbelievable adorableness. Cutest human ever award clearly goes to Emily. I clear my throat to let her know that I'm there and I see her practically jump out of her skin. I can't help but laugh at her shocked face.

"Are you laughing at me Campbell?" Emily crosses her arms across her chest in mock anger.

I laugh even harder at this. "Your face..." Unable to finish my sentence, overwhelmed with a fit of giggles. I pull myself together, still slightly laughing. "It was so damn cute."

"Good to know that you find amusement out of my fear." She turns her back towards me, an angry look on her face, though I know she isn't really mad. She continues to flip the pancakes, adding more to the pan. I decide to take this opportunity to my advantage. I walk up behind her just close enough for her to feel me, she stiffens at presence. I take a moment to savor her scent, that distinct Emily blend, and to bath in her warmth. Being this close but not touching her has created a build up of static energy that's now running between the both of us, the anticipation making us both anxious. I feel every hair on my body rise and goosebumps break out across my skin. Only Emily could have this affect over me. Emily continues, though stiffly, to turn flip pancakes. I lean in even closer, pushing my entire front to the back of her. I hear her take in a sharp breath, feeling it just as much as I am. I look down at her neck and lean in, she tilts her head to the side, anticipating whats to come. Instead of doing what she wants though, I gently blow warm air up and down her slim, soft neck. I see her shudder, unable to keep my hands off of her anymore, sliding my arms around her waist. I run my hands up to her stomach , slipping them underneath her shirt. I let out a moan as my hands touch the bare and incredibly soft, toned skin. I feel Emily tense under my fingers at first contact and then relax, almost melting in my arms. I can't take it anymore... I have to taste her. I bring my lips to her neck, sucking at her pulse point, bringing a low moan to Emily's beautiful lips.

"Naomi..." In that moment I swear if my pants were a living being they would have dropped on the spot. Her voice was deeper and huskier than I have ever heard. I continue to work my way up and down her neck, alternating between teeth, lips and tongue, eliciting a growl from Emily. My hands continue to work my way over her body, moving closer and closer to her perfect breasts, feeling the bottom of her bra. I hesitate, giving her the opportunity to push me away and when none comes I continue my little exploration. I finally reach my destination and can't help the moan that comes out of my mouth, relishing the feeling of her soft breast in my hands. You know those people who say that small breasts aren't as good as big breasts? Well they are wrong, so fucking wrong! How could anyone every make that argument when it feels like Emily was made to fit perfectly with me. Her hand in mine, or into my side, the way her head immediately rests on my shoulder when we hug... the way her breasts fit perfectly in the palms of my hands.

Feeling more and more brave as time goes on, I slip my hand underneath her bra and make my way to the ultimate prize, my other hand making slow circles on her lower stomach. I take her erect nipple into my fingers, rubbing and pulling, continuing certain actions when Emily lets out a particular high pitched moan or breath. I continue my assault on her breast while my other hands starts to play with the waistband of her pants. The pancakes well and truly burnt and forgotten at this point. I run my finger under the waist band of her underwear, drawing a moan from Emily. I move the rest of my hand underneath her underwear, taking Emily's moans and breathlessness as a sign to continue. I take in a raged breath and finally reach my ultimate destination and almost pass out with the feeling of desire that overtakes me. I hear Emily moan, deeper than before, when I touch her folds.

"Fuck Emily, you're so wet." I whisper breathlessly into her ear.

Emily turns her head to me, looking me in the eyes. "This is..." Her sentence interrupted in a moan because I have found and started to rub her clit. "What you do to me... Naomi, fuck."

Just as I start to turn Emily around, unable to resist her lips any longer. Cook bursts into the kitchen, both of us ripping apart like the opposite ends of a magnet. Cook lets out a throaty laugh, walking over to the stove.

"Please my little muff monkeys, don' stop on my behalf. Smelt a bit of smoke though, wanted to make sure the house wasn' burnin' down or nothin. Figure next time you's two wanna get down and dirty you should take the pancakes off the stove yeah?" Cook shoots a little smile at both of us.

"You're a lot nicer than most people think aren't you Cook?" Emily says, a little smile on her rosy lips.

"Fuck you." Though Cook is smiling, looking so much like a little boy when he says this.

"Fuck you right back." Emily walks over to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. She then walks over to me and gives me quick kiss and a long lingering look before she heads out of the kitchen.

I'm never surprised at how caring he is anymore, though a lot of people are because of his big obnoxious personality that he hides behind. The old Cook wouldn't have given two shits if he smelt smoke, certainly not after a night of binge drinking. But I knew Cook, more than I know myself sometimes, and he really is an incredibly heartfelt individual, which Emily now sees. Emily is the type of person who can see behind facades, she did it we me and she's now seeing Cook for who he really is. Cook turns to me after making sure that the pancakes are fully cooled down and not smoking anymore.

"Doing a bit of muff diving Naomikins?" Chuckling to himself.

"I would have done... if a little prick didn't interrupt me." I playfully smack his arm.

"Eh babe, don' touch me with that hand, I don' know where it's been." I scoff at him.

"Betta' yet, touch me with that hand, I know where it's been." He send a filthy wink in my direction. This time I give him a harder smack on the arm, maybe a bit to hard but he can take it.

"Alrigh' alrigh', bloody hell babes, I'm only joking. I know the rules and I'd never go anywhere near your bird. Love ya to much don' I?" And really, how could you stay mad at him for long, it'd be like kicking a puppy... or a wolf.

"I know you wouldn't and I love you to, even if you have absolute terrible fucking timing. Though I suppose I should be thanking you. I really didn't want our first time to be in a house full of our mates, let alone the kitchen of her parents house."

"So what are you gonna do then blondie?"

"The thing that I should have done a long time ago. Take Emily Fitch out on a date."

* * *

The rest of the gang started to wake up as the morning progressed, one more hungover than the last. Those who were awake, and weren't squeamish, made there way into the kitchen to eat the pancakes, burnt ones and all. We sat around the Fitch's kitchen table, enjoying each others company and nursing large cups of coffee and tea. Throughout the rest of the morning, Emily and I can't help but share a number of heated glances, unable to look at each other long without thinking about this morning. Katie and Effy have yet to grace us with an appearance, probably because they can't stop shagging each other. _And can you blame her?! If I had a Fitch in my bed right now, I wouldn't leave either. _

"Naomikins babe, don' ya have to somefin to do today?" I look down at my wrist, noticing that Cook is right and that I have training with Giles very soon. I swear, not realizing that it had gotten so late.

"You're right Cook. I do have to go. I'll see all you guys later yeah?" I say goodbye to the gang, giving Emily a long look trying to let her know that she should walk me out. She somehow manages to understand what I was trying to say and follows me out to the door and outside. We both stand there, a bit unsure of what to do next. _Fuck it._

I grab her face between my hands and cover her lips with mine, not lacking any of the passion that we had earlier, easily picking up where we left off. I lose myself in the feeling of her, the warmth, her scent, everything about here. Soon we break away from each other, not because we wanted to stop but because we had to breath. _Sometimes it's unfortunate being human. _We rest our foreheads against each other and look in each others eyes for a bit. _I know, gag inducing. _

"I really have to go Ems." Not making any movement to actually leave and neither is she.

"I know."

I sigh and pull away from her, really running late which isn't like me at all.

"Where do you have to go anyways?" Emily asks, curiously.

"It's nothing. Just something that I do on the weekends. I'll call you later?" I give her a quick kiss on the lips, trying to stop her from asking anymore questions.

"Yeah, you better. Though you might want to text me first... I may be a bit preoccupied seeing as someone left me in a right state earlier. It looks like I'll have to sort myself out." She winks at me and walks back inside of the house, giggling at my slacked jaw. With that I am left with the sexy image of Emily sorting herself out because of me. It's going to be difficult to focus on training today.

**I wanted to have that classic Naomi and Cook moment but wanted to put a little spin on it, of course Naomi already knows all of this about Cook so it only made sense for Emily to say it instead. **

**I wanted to stop it here because the next few scenes might be a bit longer and I didn't have it in me to write it out today. I never want the story to be something that I dread doing. I'll hopefully start the next update tomorrow? But honestly who know. Soon though I promise. **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Anything?! ;) **

**Until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright an update! Sorry this has taken so long to get out but I came down with a bit of a bug early in the week and i've been slow regain my strength from it. So as an apology I made this chapter about 2000 words longer than usual, I'm not sure if I like it though but alas here it is. As always thank you for the reviews/ favorites/ follows you are all beautiful unicorns! And thank you to the guest reviewer Carleen! Your review came at the perfect moment I was having a bit of writers block and it was the cure! So thank you for your lovely words and I'm glad that you liked the scene ;) **

**Sit back, grab some pasta, maybe a drink (I certainly did) and enjoy!**

**P.S. I am 100% Italian so none of these parts are meant to be offensive, I'm simply making fun of myself and my family. **

**P.S.S? P.P.S? (you get the idea) Everyone go read the recap of fire part 2 on Rophydoes, its beautiful and perfect. **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I would have tried to keep all my precious babies alive.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Naomi's POV**

"You're not really into this today are you Naomi?" Giles asks, wiping the sweat off of his brow with his sleeve. I immediately feel guilty, letting my mind wander to Emily and how I'm going to ask her on this date that I've been planning since early this morning.

"Sorry Giles, a bit busy in my head today." Giles gives me a sympathetic smile, takes his glasses out of his pocket and starts to clean them with his handkerchief. A gesture so typical of Giles, it always brings a sense of peace, if he has time to clean his glasses the world isn't going to end... that's what I trick my mind into thinking anyway. We take this moment to sit on the table, both of us giving up on training for the day.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Sometimes I wonder if Giles is really the father of Effy because they both share an insane ability to figure out what is going on just by observing. I know for a fact I haven't mentioned Emily to Giles but with how close Effy and him are it really shouldn't surprise me that knows. But that still doesn't stop me from asking him.

"How the hell do you know anything about that?!" He scoffs at me, putting his glasses back onto his head.

"Please Naomi, I was once a teenager I know what it's like.. Even if Effy hadn't told me about it I would have figured it out. It's rather obvious whenever the two of you are in a room together. Coupled with your erratic behavior lately it's pretty easy to piece together."

"I think everyone knows you were a teenager. Buffy surely can't forget it and I'm sure the police car that you violated hasn't forgotten it either." I wiggle my eyebrows at him jokingly.

"For gods sake, it was the bloody Band Candy! The one time and I'm never going to live it down."

"Ahem, it was twice actually." I smirk at him, let out a laugh when I see his frown and frustrated expression. I hear Giles mumble to himself something along the lines of "Bloody Buffy, stupid aspect of the demon." I giggle at him, always enjoying these moments were we can simply bust each others balls.

"You haven't answered my question and your deflection isn't going to work with me." _Dammit._ Effy and Giles are the two people that this tactic doesn't work on. Normally when the topic or feelings become uncomfortable I simply make a joke or turn the spotlight onto someone else. They never buy it. I take in a deep breath and let him know what I'm thinking.

"I do, I like her a lot, more than I've liked anyone before. But..." Unable to finish my thoughts.

"But." Giles urges me on.

"I'm fucking terrified. I'm so afraid of what could happen. I'm terrified of how quickly and strongly these feelings have taken over me, I'm not this person that falls for someone in a month! And not to mention that I'm the bloody slayer, which she has no idea about! And what if she got hurt or worse because of me?! I wouldn't want to live through that again... I CAN'T go through that again." My voice breaking a bit at the end, tears threatening to fall but I push them back.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you the slayer?"

"Um, Giles destiny and all that remember? You practically recited that to me everyday when we first met." I look at him like he has six heads.

"No that's not what I mean. I mean, why do all of this? Why protect people and do it in such a passionate way? You don't have to. There have been slayers who simply get the job done and call it day. Why are you the slayer?" I think about this for a minute, collecting my thoughts.

"Because I care."

"Exactly, because you care. You care about these people walking around, not knowing the danger that lurks in every shadow, every corner, every alleyway. You make sure that they don't have to know the fear and the pain that you go through. You make sure that they can laugh and love. You make it possible for them to LIVE. Live a life full of wonder and joy, because a life without any of these things, a life without love, isn't a life that's worth living. Take it from me Naomi, it's worth it to take the chance. The people who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it." Giles rubs me reassuringly on the back, gives the side of my head a quick kiss, gets up from the table and starts to walk away into his office.

"Thank you, Giles." He turns around and smiles at me lovingly.

"I'm always here Naomi, lets not let it fester so much next time, alright?" I nod at him weakly, both of us knowing that I probably won't come to him right away. It's never easy for me to talk about my feelings, even with Giles.

"You should tell her. Tell Emily what you do, who you are. If you're ever going to love someone and make it work, she has to know the full truth. Besides, she's going to find out sooner or later, she's very bright." I nod, deciding to think about it more later.

"Now, enough of this talk. Go enjoy the rest of your day. Maybe make a little visit to a certain redhead." He winks at me and walks away and my heart beats faster just with the mention of Emily. _I'm a goner. _

* * *

I get home, with Effy's room as the goal in need of a spliff and simply some time with my best friend. Before I can even make it through the entryway I hear laughing and giggling from the kitchen. The distinct laughter of my mother, Cook and Effy, ricocheting throughout the house. A sound that always brings a smile to my face. I make my way into the kitchen, in serious need of a Garibaldi, thankfully my mother is never one to disappoint in that aspect.

"There's my beautiful daughter! How was training today dear?"

"Fine, the usual." I say reaching into the cupboard for the last biscuit, practically screaming for joy when I find it. I sit down across my Effy, my mother on my left and Cook on my right, content with doing nothing but sitting her all day, smoking spliff and hanging out.

"Really?" Effy asks, raising an eyebrow questioning me.

"Christ Eff, can I eat my biscuit and have a pass before you give me the twenty bloody questions?"

"Well she wouldn't have to do that dear if you simply answered our questions truthfully." I roll my eyes at my mother and give her the Campbell death glare.

"Naomi when are you going to learn, you can't con a con."

"Mom... that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Oh posh posh. Eat your biscuit and have spliff. And next time you leave Emily's house make sure that she takes the stick out of your ass."

Cook and Effy burst out laughing, obviously enjoying my pain.

"Remind me why I hang out with you two if you're going to side with my mother all the time?"

"Naomikins, you love us! And plus Gina's ace babe." Cook grabs me around the shoulder and pulls me into his side, ruffling my hair in the process. I playfully push him away and try to hide my smile and giggle but fail miserably.

"You're really much pretty when you smile." I throw Effy my middle finger much to her amusement.

"Alright then you lot, lets get the spliff lit."

A few hours later, a few spliff and more than enough vodka, we are all significantly happier and gigglier, this being just what I needed after the conversation that I had with Giles.

"Let's play a game!" My mother says rather loudly, making me jump a bit off my chair.

"What do you propose?" Effy asks.

"What about a little game of Give and Take?"

"What?" Effy, Cook and I ask her at the same time.

"Really what are they teaching you at that college. I'll be right back and then I'll explain the rules."

My mother comes back into the kitchen, with another bottle of vodka and a deck of cards. She puts them both on the table. "We are going to need these and..." She reaches into cupboard and pulls out eight shot glasses, giving us all two each. "...these." She pours them full to the brim with Vodka.

"Jesus mom. What kind of game is this?"

"Hush now dear. If you're balking at two shots then you have a big surprise for you by the end of this little game."

"Alright, I'm intrigued. How do you play this Gina?" Effy asks. My mum smiles at her and explains the rules.

Everyone gets fours cards, all facing up so that we can see the numbers. Then she puts one row of six cards facing down, so we can't see the numbers, and then another. One of these piles will be the the truth or take row and the other row will be the give and dare. The six cards in these rows represent a number of shots that must be taken, or in some cases given. The first card being two shots, the second three, the third being four and so on and so forth until the sixth card, which would be the seventh shot. This of course is normally done with beer, but we were being a bit ambitious and decided to use vodka. _Great. _

We first will start with the truth or take row with the first card, which represent two shots. We will flip this first card over and whoever has the same numbered card will have the option of either taking the shots or answering a truth that the entire table agrees upon. If no one has the card, then we have to take a card from the replacement deck that's off to the side. If two people have the same card then a rock, paper, scissor game will take place, the loser drinking and the winner having to choose between taking the shots or the truth.

After this we will go to the give and dare row of cards. The person that has the matching card has to give the shots to one person at the table but the catch is that they must then receive a dare from the person that they gave the shot to. If no one has the card or if it's a tie, it follows the same rule as the truth and take.

And lastly, if someone has drawn as Ace as one of their four cards then they have the ability to make a rule. If more than one person has an ace then it goes down to who has more aces or the winner of a rock, paper, scissors game. Essentially the only purpose of this game is to share things about ourselves and get monumentally fucked.

"I'm in!" Cook yells, downing two shots already. We all giggle at him. All of us agree to play as well, already drunk and stoned enough to not care about much.

Effy deals the cards to everyone, of course with her getting and Ace which means that she gets to make a rule. She smirks and looks around the table.

"Every time Naomi rolls her eyes, she has to take two shots." She smirks at me. _Bitch!_

"HA! Two shots already there blondie." _I'm fucked. _

A few rounds into the game and I am definitely drunk, I've rolled my eyes more than a few times and we've already finished the first bottle that mum brought out into the kitchen, forcing us to dig into our emergency stash.

"Alright Naoms, truth or take?" Effy asks.

"...Truth." The first time since we started the game that I've answered this way, at this point to drunk to care.

I see Effy give my mother a smug look, both of them obviously planning this the entire time, most likely the reason we even started to play this horrid game. Though I have to admit it's easier to talk about feelings this way. I have a suspicion that this game will become a regular at this table.

"Do you love Emily?" I feel my jaw drop, not expecting that to be asked at all. Sure I expected it to be about Emily, but never did I think she would ask this. I couldn't possibly love her, I've only know her for about two months. I couldn't! Sure I've felt more for her than anyone that I've ever had before but it's surely not love. I know that I feel warm and cold all at the same time when I'm around her. I know that I can pick her out in a room without even seeing her, almost like I can sense he presence, like I'm drawn to her. She makes me feel safe and dangerous at the same time. On edge and calm, brave, sexy, beautiful, you name it and I feel it around her. _Do I love her?!_

"I... uh...I." The alcohol making it difficult to express what I'm feeling.

"Sweet." Effy says.

"I'm so happy for you." My mom says as she grabs my hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"But...but I didn't even answer you." I hear Cook bellow next to me.

"Yes, you did blondie, even I saw tha' one." _Fuck. _

I put my head between my hands, pulling at my hair. "What the fuck am I going to do?!" I say into my hands.

"Well that's easy. I dare you to call her up right now and ask her on a date." Effy says, smirking.

"Eff, I'm way to drunk to do that. For chrissake I'm seeing two of you as it is." I say slurring my words a bit more than I would like to admit.

"The perfect time to do it then innit babes?" Cook says, hitting me on my back.

"Fuck." I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Do you want us to leave dear?" I think about saying yes but Effy will just listen in anyways and tell them so I allow them to stay in the room. I dial Emily's number, my heart beating a million miles per minute.

"Hello?"

"Emily! Hey!" I yell into the phone louder than I intended to.

"Naomi?" She asks.

"Yeah. Alright listen yeah?"

"Okay..." I hear the curiosity and slight giggle in her voice.

"As of tonight, you are officially busy tomorrow starting at seven o'clock, so don't go making any plans."

"Am I? Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Nope! Effy and I have agreed so it's final." I point out, not seeing how anyone could argue with that.

"Naomi are drunk?" She asks giggling, obliviously not being able to hide the slurring as much as I thought I could.

"I may have imbibed in a few or a lot of vodka."

"Naomi, it's not even eight o'clock!"

"Yeah well it's five o'clock somewhere!" I yell into the phone, totally impressed with my logic. I hear her giggle and laugh at me.

"I don't think that works after it's past five Naoms."

"Eh potato, puhtato! That's a right funny word...potato. Who thought of that rubbish? Pure nonsense I tell you." Emily outright laughs at me.

"Naomi, I think you should head to bed soon."

"Can't do that Em. You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What'ya mean what question?! The one that I asked! Emily, I'm starting to think that _you_ might be the drunk one. I'm making perfect sense!"

"Clearly." She giggles.

"Well then what'ya say Ems?"

"To what Naoms?"

"To our date tomorrow, obviously."

"Oh, so that's what that was then. You were asking me out on a date?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing."

"I think you have to properly ask me." _Cheeky bitch. _

"Emily Fitch, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night at seven o'clock on the dot... your highness." I start to bow down but I soon realize that she can't see me. I start to giggle.

"You know I think that's the first time you've ever asked me something."

"Well answer it then." I can feel my heart slamming against my ribs, becoming sober in seconds.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you tomorrow at seven o'clock... on the dot."

"Perfect! I will talk to you tomorrow then. It seems as if kitchen is rotating a bit, not really sure when that started. Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Naomi." I hang up the phone and can't help the smile that breaks out on my face.

"Well that went quite well then I take it?" My mother asks me.

"It did! We have a date tomorrow." I have never felt happier than I do in this moment.

"You should tell her." Effy says. I look at her questioning.

"What that I might lo-" Effy cuts me off.

"No. That your the slayer. She needs to know." I sigh deeply, my high slowly falling. That' two of the wisest and most important people in my life telling me to tell Emily. Maybe they both had a point? I can't fully commit to Emily without telling her. I decide to do it after our date, not wanting to spoil anything. If it goes sour than at least I will have one perfect memory of Emily and I together.

"Yeah, you're right Eff, I really think I do."

* * *

I pull up to Emily's house, absolutely shitting myself. I step out of the car, about ten minutes early, my anxiety rising by the minute. I take this extra time to light up a cigarette or five... I'm just putting out my last cigarette when I see the Fitch front door open.

"Plan on ringing the doorbell anytime soon or are you just going to continue to shorten your life more?" Leave it to Katie to give me a bit of perspective.

"I'm coming, keep your vagina on." I hear Katie scoff, trying to her laugh unsuccessfully.

"Right then Campbell, hurt her and your dead. I don't care that your like freakishly tall, I'll kick your as yeah?"

"Katiekins, you know you love me." I give her a wink and a playful smile.

"Whatever lezza, just don't fuck this up." She walks back into the house, leaving the door open for me to follow. I hesitate for a minute, totally frightened by what will greet me on the other side. Katie must have noticed that I haven't followed her because she turns back towards me.

"Don't worry, the parents aren't here right now." She gives me a reassuring smile. I walk into the house and make my way into the living room with Katie.

"EMILY! YOUR MUFF DIVER IS HERE!" Katie screams up the stairs.

"Always so tactful Katie." She shrugs at me and walks over to the couch, focusing on some bridal show that's on the telly.

"Is it true that your called dykes because you have to put your fingers in 'em? That's what Gordon McPhearson says." My jaw almost falls to the ground, it definitely would have if Emily hadn't warned me about her younger perverted brother James. Before I can respond to him though I see a hand come around the corner and smack him hard on the head.

"Ow Bitch! Jeez, I have a natural curiosity for a boy my age." I snigger at him.

"Just be thankful dads not here or you'd be on the naughty bar all night." I hear the voice of Emily say to him, for the first time realizing that is was her that gave James the smack across the head. Just as a few minutes before, I found myself with my mouth on the floor. Emily looked amazing. Dressed simply and casually in tight skinny jeans, vans, a simple red and black plaid button up shirt, with the cutest grey beanie ever. Who knew that an outfit so simple could cause so much feeling inside of me. I'm glad that she decided to go casual because I did as well in a simple pair of jeans, slight baggy, with a grey shirt underneath my combat jacket , all brought together with my combat boots. We make a right pair the two of us, if you saw us walking down the street together we would scream lesbian.

"If the both of you don't close your mouths soon then all of the bugs will fly into them." Katie says, attempting to pull our eyes away from each other but failing.

"Bloody lezzas I swear. Right, let me help. Emily you look so hot, me woman you woman, me like woman you like woman, monkey time. Naomi, you hot me hot, we get together it'd be hot." Katie says in a mock imitation of a caveman Emily and I. After her little show Katie pushes us both out of the door and yells at us to have a good time.

Emily and I look at each other, both unsure of what just happened and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well then, since Katie oh so nicely got the beginning part of the date out of the way, lets get on with the rest then shall we?" I smile at Emily, taking her hand in mine. It felt so natural, holding her hand in mine, like we were made for each other. I think similar thoughts were running through Emily's mind because I saw a slight blush come to to her cheeks. _She's so cute. _

"After you m'lady." I mockingly bowed to her.

"No, no, lead on my fair prince." Both of us laughing at the others playfulness, we get into my car that my mother had thankfully bought for me about a year ago, she felt that saving the world from the apocalypse warranted a reward.

The ride to the restaurant was a short one, filled with small talk and comfortable moments of silence. I decided to go to a small and intimate Italian restaurant that I love, it's a place that my mum and I had found by accident one day on a walk near around the city. It's become our go to place, they know us there and we know them. It's like a second home, needless to say I've never brought anyone here before and I know the owner and her son is going to poke fun at me. They are Italian after all, it's in there nature.

We make our way into the small, quaint restaurant and take a seat. Before we can even look at the menu I hear my name being called. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for what's to come.

"Naomi! Dear girl, we haven't seen you in a while! You no like my food anymore?!" Gilda, the owner and head chef of the restaurant, jokes with me.

"Of course not Gilda! You know that you and Ralph make the best Italian food in town!"

"You're damn right we do. I'd pay to see these hip, uppity restaurants try and make a homemade ricotta! Pah! It'd be filth, my mother would roll in her grave." I laugh at her because of course the entire time her words are being enforced by her hand motions. Have you ever asked an Italian to sit on their hands and talk? They can't do it.

"And who is this?" Gilda asks me, looking at Emily.

"This is Emily... my date." Gilda's eyes go wide, her mouth practically on the floor.

"Meglio tardi, che mai! Casa senza fimmina 'mpuvirisci. I'm so happy for you bella. Food is on the house tonight."

"No Gilda, I'm paying don't be silly."

"I won't take no for an answer Naomi. Dinner is on me tonight. I recommend the veal and of course the gellato."

"Fine, but only because it's impossible to argue with you, you stubborn fool."

"That is true, once a guinea has there mind on something forgetaboutit." Gilda walks away chuckling to herself.

"Did she just call herself...?" Emily asks, referring to Gilda calling herself a guinea.

"Oh yeah, she did. But don't call an Italian that, they will get very angry. I learned that the hard way, I was a bit naive when I was younger sometimes."

"Duly noted." Emily takes a sip from her wine, which Gilda of course insisted is also on the house.

"Lets do a questions game. A question for a question." Emily says, before taking a big bite out of her chocolate gellato.

"Alright, lets do it. You first."

"Lets start simple. Favorite color?"

"Brown. You?" I ask without even hesitating. _Like your eyes. _

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"That's easy, Imagine me and you. Have you seen Piper Perabo in that?!" Emily giggles and I ask her the same question.

"Hmm... probably August Rush."

"August Rush?! Seriously Ems, isn't that a kids movie!?"

"Don't make fun of me! It's a really heartfelt movie! Plus the music is amazing. Don't judge me until you see it." I snort at her.

"I'll have to take your word for it I guess."

"That's it, date number two is an August Rush viewing."

"Emily Fitch, very forward of you! And what exactly makes you think that you're getting a second date?!" I smile playfully at her.

"Because there will be."

"Bit cocky there aren't you?" I say finishing the last of my gellato.

"Not cocky. Confident." She smiles at me and we get lost in each others gaze for longer than is socially acceptable. Emily shakes her self out of her daze, taking a large sip of wine as I do the same.

"Have any deep dark secrets that no one knows about?" Emily asks playfully, trying to get back to the game we've been playing all dinner. I inhale quickly, not even realizing that I was doing it. I look down into my wine glass. _How do I answer this?!_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _I can't tell her this now, not today, I can't. I continue this mental argument with my self for a bit longer until I feel Emily grab my hand.

"Naomi, it wasn't supposed to be a tough question. What's going on?" I look up into her eyes and see nothing but concern.

"It's nothing, it's..." I let my sentence run out, collecting myself and my thoughts. "There is something that I have to tell you, I just... I can't tell you right now. I can't tell you today. I need to work it through in my head, I need a bit more time, but I _promise_ that I will tell you." I look her in the eyes.

"Naomi, you're scaring me a bit."

"Don't be scared Ems, it's nothing bad, I promise. It's just a difficult situation. You'll know soon." I grab her hand reassuringly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's get out of here yeah?" Emily nods. We get up from the table and I grab Emily's hand out of instinct, I don't know how I held myself back from doing this for so long. We make our way outside of the restaurant, saying goodbye to Gilda before walking outside. Before we make it to the car I feel Emily stop walking behind me, causing me to stop because I was still holding her hand.

"What's up Em?"

"There's just something that I've been dying to do all night." She grabs me by the collar of my jacket and pulls me towards her, our lips colliding in the process. I here her moan into my mouth which only serves to spur me on even more. I run my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she quickly obliges. When our tongues make contact I feel my legs go a bit weak, Emily takes this opportunity to push me up against the car. Both of us biting and pulling at each other. Somehow my hands make in underneath her shirt and on her bare back, I shiver with the contact of skin on skin. Emily has her hands behind my head, her fingers playing with the hair a the back of my neck. She pulls on my hair a bit tougher than I expected, causing a low moan to come from my mouth. She uses my moment of shock to her advantage and quickly attaches her lips to my neck, working her way from the bottom of my neck to my pulse point. I gasp at the sensation, unable to form any coherent thoughts that aren't surrounded by Emily and the end goal of her being naked and wriggling underneath me. Before I can act out that particular vision though, I hear and feel my phone ringing in my pocket. Emily and I jump a bit, the vibration of the phone causing some... inappropriate feelings to occur. I reach into my pocket, not really paying attention to who is calling.

"H-Hello?"

"You owe me a tenner Cook, we definitely interrupted something." I hear Effy call into the background of the phone. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want Eff?"

"Hope you had your phone in your pocket Naoms, I sure hope that vibration hadn't go unused."

"Bitch, you turned it on vibrate didn't you?!"

"I may have, but that's the point. We're all going to the club, come and meet us." With that Effy hangs up, leaving no room for argument. I laugh at the brashness of my best mate.

"Fancy a dance Ems?"

**For those wondering "Meglio tardi, che mai!" means "Better late than never" and "Casa senza fimmina 'mpuvirisci" means "How poor is a home without a woman!" its and an old Sicilian saying that my grandmother used to yell at my grandfather lol **

**So part 2 of the date will be in the next chapter. I'm super super excited for the next two or three chapters, I can't wait to get them written up, I've been trying to get there thee entire story! So next few chapters will be some major plot development. Yay! **

**Reviews? Comments? Complaints? Talk about the weather? Sexual favors? ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! You are all gorgeous popsicles. **

**This chapter pretty much took a life of it's own and wasn't what I had planned at all, but you know our girls they have a life of their own. I was going to have the reveal to Emily in this chapter but then I realized that it needs to happen from Naomi's POV for later story events so this is what happened instead lol I had NO idea that it would turn out the way it did. Alright enough of that. Enjoy! ;) **

**P.S. I realize thanks to a lovely reviewer that I had spelled gelato wrong, not once but twice *smack forehead* My Italian card has to be taken away after that. So please please lets just ignore it and pretend that it didn't happen. Sound good?! Good! :) **

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did they would have sooooooo much sex ;)**

**Chapter 15**

**Emily's POV**

Naomi and I made our way to the club, without even asking Effy which club they were going to be at so I'm assuming it's their regular. The drive to the club was nice, though it was taken in complete silence I never felt awkward or that I needed to fill the silence. It's nice to find that with someone where you're so comfortable around each other that you can just be. It also helped that the entire ride Naomi held my hand in hers. _I can get used to this. _

For the most part this date has been perfect, we had a delicious meal and even more delicious desert, and lovely conversation, simply taking the opportunity to finally get to know each other. The only hiccup was close to the end of the meal when I made that joke about having any secrets. _Stupid Emily, stupid._ I know that she's hiding something from me and I know it's something big, I had a feeling about it since I first met her and it's been enforced with her response. I can't be mad or upset at her though because there is something I'm not telling her either, something that only Katie knows about. I'm still trying to work my mind around it so there is no way in hell I'm telling Naomi about it just yet.

After a short drive we make it to the club where I can see a long queue starting at the door. I groan, not really wanting to be stuck in a line forever. Naomi just smiles at me, squeezes my hand and pulls me along to the front of the line where I see Thomas waving and practically jumping on the spot.

"Friends! Come, come! You don't wait in line. Everyone is already inside. I must warn you, Jamie and Anne are here also." Naomi groans and rolls her eyes. I give her hand a squeeze.

"Let's give them a bit of a show then shall we?" I wink at Naomi and pull her forward into the club.

"Cheeky."

I walk over to the bar, Naomi following close behind me, her hand still in mine. I lean into the front of the bar, pushing my tits up a bit, a trick I've learned from Katie to get the attention of the bartender quicker. I feel Naomi behind me, she puts both of her arms onto the bar, essentially trapping me between her and the bar. She leans into me and I almost gasp out loud, the sensation of her boobs hitting against my back would be enough for a monk to throw away his holy vows. The feeling of having her front pressed tightly against my back is something that can only be beat by having her front pressed to me without clothes, at least that's what I'm assuming. I'm looking forward to dancing tonight and having the opportunity to unashamedly touch her everywhere. The bartender finally notices me, I think having Naomi so close to me was drawing a bit of attention but I couldn't care less. We stay like this for a bit, both of us just enjoying being able to touch and be close to the other. All of it was very innocent, that is until Naomi started to blow into my ear and up and down my neck. I turn around in her arms just in time to see the smirk on her face. _Fucking bitch knows what she's doing to me. _I decide to tease her right back. I lean into her neck, using my shorter height to my advantage. I get close enough to her neck that she can feel my hot breath on her skin, just at the point before my lips will actually touch her skin. I run my hand up her side, scraping a bit as my hand makes its journey up to the back of her head. I run my hands through her hair, pull a bit to the side to give me more access to her neck and just as I'm going to make contact with her neck to give her some release, I pull away and duck underneath her arms. I face away from her, waving at Katie who is at a table with the rest of the gang. I turn around to look at Naomi and see her mouth open in total shock. I run my hand gently up and down her face and pull my head close to hers.

"Don't tease a Fitch. Now be nice and pay the poor bartender for the drinks." I wink and her and turn around just in time to see her jaw fall even further.

By the time I make it to the table everyone else is either dancing or heading over to the bar to get more drinks, every one except for Effy. I sit down and brace myself because being around Effy is never easy especially when she goes all cryptic, I'm expecting that tonight will not be any different.

"Have fun on your date so far?" Effy asks and to be honest I'm a bit surprised she's asked something so mundane.

"Yeah I am. She took me to this lovely Italian place for dinner, bone-oh-something."

"She took you to Buonocore's!? Interesting."

"What? What's interesting?" Of course Effy doesn't answer, I've gotten used to her only answering what she feels like. I look over at Naomi, still at the bar with both drinks in her hands talking to Panda and JJ. She shoots me a look that says "help" and I smirk at her, letting her endure a bit more pain for teasing me. With no conversation happening between Effy and I, I find myself thinking back to what Naomi said at dinner, that she has something that she has to tell me. I can't help but feel nervous about it, she said that it was important but it wasn't bad?! How can those two things even exist together?! Is she moving? Is she married? Does she have a kid? What could it possibly be?! And what if she decides not to tell me, I know she said that she would but people can change their mind and Naomi is not the type of person who will be talked out of it if she does, she far to stubborn for that.

"Stop worrying. She'll tell you." I look at Effy, shock written all over my face.

"How..?"

"I know things Emily. She'll tell you, give her time." We sit in silence for a bit longer and I see that Naomi is finally getting away from a very energetic Pandora, she still has to work her way through the mass of moving bodies with two drinks in her hands until she will make it to the table so we had a bit of time to ourselves still.

"You should tell her. Whatever it is you're hiding, you should tell her." My mouth drops to the floor. _How the fuck did Effy know I'm hiding something!?_

"How the hell do you know that?!" Effy smirks.

"I didn't, not really. I had a suspicion but you just confirmed it. Tell her, she's been through a lot more that you'd think and would understand anything you could possibly say to her." _Effy fucking Stonem. _Just as I'm about to say something to Effy I feel Naomi slide into my side and wrap and arm around my waist so I simply nod, effectively ending our conversation. Naomi hands me my drink and I quickly drink it, needing to have more alcohol in my system after that conversation. Naomi leans into my side and whispers into my ear.

"Let's dance." I smile at her and nod probably a bit to eagerly, she drags me onto the dance floor.

A few drink breaks later and I was feeling slightly tipsy. Naomi and I were putting a show on the dance floor, every time I looked around it was like the entire place was looking at us. _We're hot, I know. _It also helped that both Jamie and Anne were able to witness this scene, with Jamie having a hopeless crush on Naomi and my past with Anne. Those two should really just get together and everyone would be much happier. As I'm thinking this I feel Naomi run her hand down the front of my stomach and get dangerously close to the inside of my jeans. She's behind me with her arms around me, all over me, her front pushed up against my back painstakingly rubbing up against me. My left hand is on her left hand which is resting tightly to my side, while my other hand has shot out to the back of her head, which had spent the last few minutes securely on my neck. The feeling of her lips on my neck, paired with her roaming hands and tits rubbing against my back is enough to undo me. At this rate we're going right now the only way I see tonight ending is Naomi writhing underneath me and her screaming my name loud enough for the neighbors to complain. I feel Naomi put her hand into the hem of my jeans and I moan loudly. I look up to see that we were far enough away from our table so that they couldn't see us and that we were facing the wall in one of the darker parts of the club. Quite frankly I didn't care were we where, all I know is that I needed her and I needed her now. Ever since the morning of my barbecue I've been imagining what would have happened if Cook hadn't interrupted us. I may have had a few private moments with those very thoughts...

I take my hand off of the one that was covering Naomi's, the one that was on my hip and put it on her other hand, the one that is getting dangerously close to the top of my underwear. _Fuck it._ I pushed on her hand, making her move it down lower and lower until she reaches my wet folds.

"Fuck..." She whispers into my neck as I moan quietly, trying not to alert anyone else around me, though even if someone had seen us I really couldn't care less right now. No one is going to interrupt us this time, the world could be ending and it would have to wait on me getting off first.

"Emily-" I cover her mouth with my other hand, the one that was behind her head.

"Naomi, I know there are a million reasons why we shouldn't do this right now. That we should wait for the right time and make it special... but I fucking _need_ you, so please just fucking move your damn fingers right now." I emphasize my point my turning my head and giving her a playful bite on the neck, hearing her groan was enough to know that my point was made. She moves her fingers into my wetness, teasing me, running her hands everywhere but where I actually need her. I let out a frustrated moan.

"Naoms... please." She kisses the side of my neck hard enough to leave a mark but I couldn't be arsed right now. She moves her hand slowly to my clit and starts to gently move in slow circles.

"Fuck!" My back arches into her as I push my hips into her hand, trying to get as close to her hand as possible, aching for her fingers to grant me release. The slow circles that she was doing on my clit were driving me crazy! It was just enough for me to ache for more but not enough for it to send me over the edge. She was keeping me on this delicate balance and she knew that it was driving me nuts. I threw my hand back and grabbed her behind the head, once again pulling at her hair but for an entirely different reason than earlier. I rock my hips back and forth trying to get as much friction between her hand and my clit as possible, needing to completely lose myself in her.

"Please, I need you inside me." I moan into her neck, my head had previously gone back into her shoulder needing to be as close as possible to her. Naomi listens to my plea and slowly enters two fingers deep into me.

"Fuck Ems... you feel so good." Naomi moans into my neck. Her long, slow strokes working me up into a frenzy. I feel out of control of my body, not really present but still feeling everything all at once, my limbs having a mind of there own, totally losing any slim control I had over them. I lean forward and put one hand out to touch the wall for more support. Naomi moves with me, not moving an inch away from me the entire time and still continuing her long strokes.

Her pace quickens, making her strokes long and faster, I swear I could feel her everywhere. She uses the palm of her hand to rub against my clit and I almost scream at how good it feels. I bite my lip hard to keep the moan that comes out of me. I feel more than hear a deep growl come from Naomi, causing me to be even more turned on than I was, which I didn't think was actually possible. I rock my hips with her, trying to quicken the pace, I needed her to fuck me now. Naomi continues to work her magic with her fingers and I feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Naomi curls her fingers and it's almost enough to push me over. I can feel my orgasm building, slow and powerful, when it hits it's going to be life shattering.

"Fuck, fuck fuck. Naoms... I'm gonna- shit." Unable to form coherent thought with Naomi's fingers curled inside of me and her palm rubbing against my clit. I feel my orgasm coming but I don't want this feeling to end, I could be in this in-between with Naomi forever.

"I've got you, let go Emily." And with that it's enough to send me shooting over the edge and into another reality. I see stars and new constellations align. The earth shatters, shakes and I swear the whole of London must have felt that earthquake. I felt fire shoot throughout my entire body, like I've been frozen all of my life and Naomi has finally woken me, like before I've never really been alive. I've never had an orgasm so powerful, so life changing and so full of emotion, even if it happened in the nightclub. It's like the entire world has shifted and the only thing that will keep it right is being with Naomi. It was so much more than simply a physical release, it was a emotional release as well and I know that I'm never going to be the same. Naomi is it for me, she's the one.

Naomi brings me down slowly with gentle strokes, prolonging my mind blowing orgasm and keeping me close to her the entire time. Slowly she pulls her finger out of me and I feel my legs shake and a few more spasms rock me. Naomi pulls me to her and is the only reason that I'm still standing. She turns me around and looks me straight in the eyes, pull her fingers to her mouth and licks off all of my juices. I hear her moan and it causes another shot straight into my stomach. She pulls me in and brings our lips together. The taste of me on her mouth spurring me on even more and once gain turning me on. The kiss, much like our earlier actions, was slow and full of passion. A kiss that conveyed all of the things that I was to afraid to voice at this point. It took everything in my power not to declare my love for her then and there, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I loved Naomi Campbell and that everyone should be envious of our love. We break apart from our kiss, still totally wrapped up in each other.

"Fuck, Ems... that was..."

"I know babe. Wow." We both giggle, a bit embarrassed at what just happened and where it happened.

"I wanted our first time to be a bit more special but honestly after _that_ I really couldn't care less." I laugh at her and give her a quick peck on the lips, which quickly turns into another dizzying kiss.

"MUFF MONKIES!" We pull apart from each other just in time for Cook to grab us both in a giant bear hug.

"Cook! You complete tit let us go." Naomi yells at him playfully. Cook lets us go and smiles at her, like the little boy that he is.

"Babes, I just wanted you's to know that I fookin' love ya." He smiled filthy at the two of us.

"And I wanted to say, fookin' good job there Naomikins getting little Red in a club, tops babe." I look at Naomi and feel my cheeks burn. _Shit they saw us?!_

"Relax babes, I didn't see ya's but I know the just fooked look when I see one. Hope Naomi here fixed you right an proper." Cook sent a filthy wink at me just before Naomi smacked him on the back of my head.

"For fuck's sake Cook that my fucking girlfriend your talking about." _Girlfriend?!_ My eyes go wide at her slip and her do also, both of us looking a bit like dear in the headlights. I want nothing more than to be her girlfriend, to tell the world that she is mine and I am hers. Cook noticed the bit of tension and decided to head back over to the table. I look at Naomi, seeing her unable to look me in the eyes.

"So... girlfriend eh?" I giggle nervously, trying to make light of the moment.

"Uh... eh... bit of a slip, sorry." She looks down at her feet.

"Oh..."

"I mean, unless... unless you want to? Be my girlfriend that is. I mean you don't have to say yes, I don't want to put any pressure on you, its just tha-" I cut her off with a quick kiss, shutting her effectively.

"There is nothing that I want more in this world than to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah?!" I smile gently at her.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." We look into each others eyes for an embarrassingly long time before deciding that we should probably join the rest of the group.

"You know Ems, I never pictured you as the type of girl who would put out on the first date." I smack her on the arm and she chuckles at me.

"Shut it you or else that's the last piece of me you'll ever get." She mimics zipping her lips and throwing away the keys and I can't help but kiss her again, she so damn cute.

"Alright lezzas enough." I sigh.

"Katie, you really have to stop calling us lezzas, you're dating a woman for Christs sake." She scoffs at me.

"Yeah but is Eff though, she's like an exception to every rule." Naomi chuckled next to me and I find myself unable to argue with Katie's logic. Effy really is an enigma.

"Come with me outside loser I need to talk to you." I give Naomi a quick kiss and a "sorry I have to do this" look, she nods at me and gives me a small encouraging smile letting me know that she'll be there when I'm done with Katie.

We make our way outside to the side of the club, me pulling out my cigarettes on the way, really just to give my hands something to do.

"So you and Campbell are official then?"

"Yeah... just." I nod at her, taking a pull from my cigarette.

"Have you told her about..."

"No, I haven't not yet."

"Maybe you should." I sigh and turn to the other end of the alley.

"Fuck, I don't know. What do you even say to something like that?! And how would I explain it? What if she runs, I couldn't bear to lose her. I'd rather not take the chance, maybe never tell her but she'll always be there. I could keep this one thing to myself in order to keep up together... right? Katie?" I turn back around and can't find her. "Katie!? Katie where the fuck are you?!" Starting to panic because I couldn't find her, I take my phone out and start to look through my contacts to find Katie's name. Before I could click on her number I felt someone wrap an arm around me from behind and grab my throat. I know that this is someone who wants to cause me harm. Thinking quickly I scroll through my contacts until I hit Naomi's name. I hear her answer quickly, but I don't want to answer her directly, to afraid of what this person will do to me if they found out.

"What the-"

"Shut up girl, you're coming with me."

I faintly hear Naomi through the phone. "Ems, Emily, whats going on are you okay where are you?!"

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To see the boss. I hope you like graveyards little girl because your going to be in one for a long time." He must notice that my phone is in my hand because he quickly grabs in and stomps it.

"Big mistake." The last thing I remember is a cloth coming up to my mouth and darkness.

**Whew! That was a doozy. Please let me know what you think, I'm extremely nervous about this one. Next time is the big reveal I promise! Also there is going to be a little guest, any guesses to who it will be?**

**Reviews? Comments? Rants? What did you have for dinner? ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello you beautiful Popsicles (please tell me you all watch dailygrace?! What you don't?! For shame! Go to youtube right now and watch! I also suggest hannah hart and mamrie hart). So i'm terrible sorry this has taken so long, I believe its the longest wait yet, but RL has hit me head on! Plus we got a puppy last week and I have been exhausted looking after it. I swear a baby would be easier at this point. So this is the big reveal I hope you all enjoy, I'm not to happy with this chapter honestly, a bit of writers block hit me. Enough rambling on with it! ;) **

**P.S. If you aren't already doing so you need to start reading "Serendipitous Freedom" by garden-nomes. It's hilarious and amazing. Plus the smut *waves a fan onto my face* Get your cigarettes ready because you're going to need it! So read this chapter and then head on over there, drop a review and be amazed by all of the sexy Naomily. Plus Naomi as a painter can never not be a beautiful thing... every one remember Coin Laundry?! :)**

**P.S.S. Also I'm finally using that brilliant idea that someone gave me about good ole KFF and a high heel ;)**

**Skins/ buffy isnt mine but if it was I would totally make Spike and Cook hook up. Wouldn't that be and amazing ship?!**

**Chapter 16**

**Naomi's POV**

"Hey! Emily, what's taking you so long? I thought you only popped out for a bit?" I talk into the phone, wrapping my other arm around Effy's shoulders and leaning back into the booth.

"Em, are you there? Did you butt dial me? Emily?"

"_What the-" _I hear Emily say, though she sounds distant, like the phone isn't right up to here ear.

"_Shut up girl, you're coming with me." _My blood turns to ice as I hear the voice of the man, a voice that sounds familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Ems, Emily, whats going on?! Are you okay, where are you?!" I practically scream into the phone, desperate for her to give me an answer. Effy and the gang must notice my distress because the conversation has ceased. Effy quietly asks me what's going on, I don't answer though because I'm to busy listening to the sounds coming from the phone.

"_Where are you taking me?!"_ Good girl Emily, make him tell you so I can find you.

"_To see the boss. I hope you like graveyards little girl because your going to be in one for a long time." _ A moment of silence passes and I hear Emily whimper softly, obviously afraid. When I find this guy I am going to make him suffer. I feel a sneer come onto my face and my free hand grips the edge of the table, bending the corner.

"_Big mistake." _I hear the phone drop onto the ground and listen to the echo that briefly comes through the speaker, right before it goes silent. _Must be an alleyway, sounded like pavement and there was a slight echo. The one right outside the club!_

I stand up up quickly from the table and yell for Effy and Cook to follow me, not bothering to look behind me because I know they are going to be there. I rush through the club, pushing bodies on the dance floor out of my way without any care at how hard I was pushing them. Dipping, weaving, pushing I continue to make my way to the front door of the club, knowing that Effy and Cook would do anything to keep up with, I start to run. I see the door and burst through it, almost knocking over a few people and running by them without a second glance. I turn the corner to the alley and sprint towards something on the ground that was reflecting light. I hear the footsteps of Effy and Cook shortly behind me. I bend down to see the object closer, I quickly realize that it's Emily's phone and I feel my heart drop. She was right outside and I could do _nothing _to protect her. I could feel the rage building up inside of me, whoever was responsible for this would pay.

"They took them... I'll fucking kill them!" I scream into the alleyway, throwing Emily's phone against the wall.

"What's going on Naomi?" I look at Effy and for the first time in a long time I see that she's afraid.

"Someone took Emily and Katie, I got a call from Emily and I heard her talking to the guy that took her. He said he was taking her to a graveyard. But which one?!" I throw my hands into the air, realizing for the first time how difficult it could be to find her in a city this large.

"Naomikins, I think you're forgetting that we know a pretty powerful witch. Can't Eff just do some hocus pocus and we can find em?!"

"You bloody brilliant James Cook!" I grab the few pieces of Emily's phone that were still on the ground, knowing that Effy would need a personal item of hers in order to track her and whats more personal nowadays than a cell phone?!

* * *

Luckily, Giles had all of the supplies that we would need in the library and even more luckily for us, Giles was still at the library doing a bit of late night research. It's always good to bring an extra pair of experienced hands along, especially when you don't know what you'll find when you get there. We quickly do the location spell and find that Emily, and hopefully Katie, are at a graveyard not far away, in fact it's a graveyard that I routinely patrol. I grab a crossbow, some stakes, my trusty ax and we quickly head into Giles' car, enough weapons to kill an army in tow.

We quickly make our way to the graveyard, all of us practically jumping out of the car and through the gates.

"Now the hard part. Where could she be?" Giles asks while loading his crossbow.

"There's only one place that I can think of. Follow me." I knew of a place that I had accidentally come across during one patrol, it was a simple family tomb but unlike most graveyards this was there was only the one tomb, if they were keeping them someplace it had to be there. I break out into a quick trot, not wanting to exhaust myself before the real challenge began but also wanting to get there as quick as possible. After a few minutes of running I see the back of the tomb, having taken us this way so that we could sneak up upon whoever was inside. Another good thing about this tomb was the window in the back, which is something I've only seen here. _Why would the dead need a window anyways?! _I can see that there is a faint glow coming from within the tomb, what looks to be candlelight. _This looks promising. _I signal for everyone to hold as I crouch down and edge my way towards the window. I lift my head to it, just enough to see inside, and right away I see the beautiful shade of crimson that I've been hoping to see once more. The sight of Emily was enough to drive all thoughts out of my brain, the only thing that mattered to me was charging in there and kicking ass. I hear Giles and Effy yell at me but I ignore them, only concentrating on getting Emily out of here and safe. Without thinking I kick the front door in and lift my crossbow ready to shoot at anything that looks threatening.

"Naomi!" Emily and Katie scream at me but before I was able to reach them I felt a blow to my head. I hit the ground hard, losing my crossbow in the process. I hear the rest of gang run into the tomb, fighting the rest of the people that came out of nowhere. I quickly push myself off the the floor, throwing my entire body weight into a round house kick to the assailants head. I take the ax from the sling on my back and whip it around, cleanly chopping his head off and turning him into ash.

"They're fangers!" I scream to the rest of the group, letting them know that they can use the stakes, though even if they weren't vampires I've rarely met a demon that doesn't die from a stake to the heart.

I turn and see a vampire chasing after Katie, who is running out of the tomb in fear. I quickly chase after them. By the time I get outside the vamp had her cornered against a tree. I quickly take a stake out of my pants and throw it at him, nailing him in the heart from behind.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Katie screams at me.

I see something come flying at me from the corner of my vision, I hear Emily yell at me to duck and it's a good thing that I do. I look over to the tree and see that a cross bolt firmly planted into the bark, a second later and I would have been dead. I turn to the vamp who tried to shoot me and nail him with a firm right hook. He rolls and tries to roundhouse kick me. Funny thing about the roundhouse, it takes time to execute, enough time for me to put a stake through his heart, which is what I do.

"Maybe not the best time to talk about it Katiekins."

I look around and see that the rest of the group has also taken the fight outside and even though we are kicking ass, there is a lot of vamps left still. I pick up the crossbow and let a few bolt fly, killing a few of the vamps that were causing us trouble. I see what looks to be the leader of the group and quickly decide on a course of action. _I need him alive._ I run in the direction of him, ducking and dodging random blows from other vampires, staking a few on the way. Right before I reach what I think is the head vamp, I feel a blow to my back. I flip with the momentum of my fall, shooting behind me with my crossbow knowing that I will hit the vamp in the heart. I land on my feet and crouch down low in front of the head vamp and in one quick motion slice off both of his legs with my ax. He falls to the floor, blood shooting all over me, and I grab him by the collar.

"Who are you working for?! Give me a name!" He laughs at me, not willing to give up his boss. I take my ax and cut off his right arm.

"WHO?!" I scream at him. Before he could respond again, I see a ball of fire shoot at me. I dive out of the way just in time to see the vamp go up in flames, turning to dust. I look to where the fireball came from and see a dark figure with a hood up and a gas mask. _Oh my god... he's real. _I feel myself freeze on the spot, unable to get my body to respond to my will. All this time I thought that he wasn't real, just a recurring nightmare. I feel Giles grab me and shake me.

"Naomi, not now. We need you, snap out of it!" I feel myself come back to reality and I remember why I'm here in the first place. _Emily. _Someone wanted to hurt _MY _Emily. I see red, I get tunnel vision and the only thing that I can think about doing is causing the most pain in the shortest amount of time. Total and utter carnage is the only way to describe the next few minutes. Everything that has fangs turns to dust before my hands. I slash, shoot, cut, stake everything in my path, the idea of Emily hurt driving me onwards. I turn on a vamp and decide to use him as a punching bag before I kill him. I plant a heavy fist into the side of his head when I hear a muffled and familiar voice moan. It's just enough for me to stop my assault on him and lower my murderous rage for a bit.

"Blondie, is that anyway to treat an old friend?!"

"Spike?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He turns at stakes a vamp that was trying to get the jump on me.

"Saving your ass aren't I? What it is with you slayers, always needing my help?" He smirks at me and we go back to back, finishing off any other vamps that we see, that is until I hear Katie scream and two vamps talking. We both run to the sound of the scream.

"Which one do we grab?"

"Who knows?! Just pick one, I don't see why it matters anyways."

"The boss said he needs one of them for a particular reason." One of the vamps says to the other.

"Just grab one, they both look the same, we can say it's the one he needs." They nod to each other.

"Who are you love?" The vamp says to Katie.

"Who am I?! I'm Katie Fucking Fitch! Who the fuck are you?!" As she scream this at the vamp she kicks him in the chest, sending her heel straight into his heart and he turns to dust.

"I knew these wooden heals would come in handy one day. And you though they were tacky." Katie says to Emily, who has her mouth wide open, both of them forgetting that there is another vamp. I take out my ax one last time and chop his head off, his shock at seeing his buddy killed by a high heal no doubt helping. I run over to Emily, grabbing her into my arms and giving her a hug.

"Are you okay?" I lean back, looking into her eyes.

"You're covered in blood." Emily says, almost zombie like while pulling herself out of my arms. I look down at me and notice that she is right, the blood from the vamp having splattered a lot of my clothing.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." I say to her.

"What the fuck is going on Naomi?!" She says, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Em, I-" I reach for her but she takes a step back. By this time the rest of the group has made it's way over to us.

"It seems that I have a bit of explaining to do."

"You fucking think?!" Katie practically screams at me.

"Better take this back to the school I think. There might be more of them." Giles says, I nod in agreement.

"Why the fuck is the librarian here?!"

_This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

By the time we get to the library I want nothing more than to have this night be over. We all sit around the table, none of us really knowing were to start. I sit across from Emily and Katie, Effy sits to my right. Giles, Spike and Cook leaning against the railing. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"So is someone going to explain what the fuck just happened?!" Leave it to Katie to break the ice.

I take a deep breath, gearing myself for the task ahead.

"You have to understand that this isn't something that I've chose to do, this is something that was forced upon. And it's not something that I share so bare with me for a bit yeah?" I try to get Emily to look at me but every time she came near me she would look away quickly, avoiding my gaze.

"Naoms, just tell them." I nod to Effy solemnly.

"Basically... I'm a vampire slayer."

"You're having a laugh." Emily says, looking at me for the first time since the incident in the graveyard.

"I'm serious. I'm the slayer. I'm super strong and fast, and it is my destiny to keep the demons and vampires from bringing about the apocalypse." Silence followed, Katie looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"So your a vampire slayer... then who the hell is the librarian?!"

"Giles is my watcher, it's his job to train me and prepare me for what I might face as the slayer."

"Why do you call yourself _the _slayer? Are you the only one?"

"Technically there is only supposed to be one. One girl to every generation who is destined to fight the forces of evil, but things have been a bit... complicated. Right now, counting Naomi, there is three slayers." Giles answers for me.

"Right..." Emily says uncertainly. "So who the hell is that then?!" Emily points to Spike.

"That's just Spike." I wave my hand around dismissing him.

"Just Spike?! Bloody hell. I don't know what it is with you blonde slayers but you are insufferable. Save the bloody world by sacrificing myself to close the hellmouth and this is the thank I get!? A punch to the face and maybe if I'm lucky some cold pigs blood!"

"Why would you need pigs blood?" Katie asks innocently.

"Because I'm a bloody vampire sweet cheeks." Emily and Katie jump up from their chairs and back away into the railing, fear written across their faces.

"Woah guys! No, he's good! He's a good vampire." I desperately try to get them to calm down.

"Good?! You just told us it's your job to kill vampires and there is a vampire and your not killing him! What the fuck Naomi?!"

"Listen to me, he has a soul now. He won't hurt you, it would torment him for the rest of his life. I trust him with my life, I promise you he's totally safe."

"Yeah well your word isn't worth much now is it." Emily shoots at me, anger in her eyes. Spike lets out a loud laugh.

"I like her. Fancy a bit of fun there lass?" If looks could kill Spike would be dead.

"Alright then, point taken." He looks to Katie. "What about you love?"

"If you go anywhere near her I'll rip your balls off with a hot iron myself." Effy says calmly without even looking up at Spike.

"Is everyone here a bloody muff muncher?! Willow would be in her glory." Spike throws his hands up in the air. He starts to walk away and out of the library before turning around, "I'll be back tomorrow, I got a book from Willow for you. Says it might help with your little dream problem." He walks through the doors and down the hallway, only the sound of his boots hitting the ground. I look over to Emily, _Please just look at me, look at me, look at me. _

"Right, I think we should call it a night. We'll meet back here on Monday after school, give you girls some time to process all of this. I know it probably doesn't need saying but you cannot tell anyone about this. There are people who would use this information to hurt Naomi." Giles walks through the doors and like Spike all that we hear is his footsteps fading away. Cook soon follows suit, giving me a quick kiss on the head before walking out as well, leaving just Emily, Effy, Katie and I in the library.

"Eff, I need to talk to you." Katie gets up and walks out into the hallway, Effy closely behind her, leaving only Emily and I in the library.

"What did he mean, there are people who would hurt you?"

I scoff. "Emily, this isn't the kind of job were every one is in the 'I love the slayer' fan club. I have enemies, very powerful and very dangerous enemies, who are royally pissed off that I keep ruining their evil plans to destroy the world. I'll never have to worry about a gray hair at least. We don't usually live past twenty." I cross my arms over my chest, trying to keep my feelings in check.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not really something you just drop on the first date is it? And besides I told you that I needed to tell you something, I told you it was big. But I promise I was going to tell you. It's not something that I want broadcasted to everyone that I know. It's bad enough that the gang knows! Try explaining something like this to Pandora it's not-"

"Wait a minute, hold on. The _entire_ group knows this?! The whole group knows and none of you thought it would be something that you should mention to us?! What the fuck Naomi! You've all been playing us for months! How many times have they lied for you! How many times have you lied to me?!" A look of realization comes across her features.

"Oh my god. All those bruises and cuts, all of the errands that you did for your mother. That first time at Goldz, I fucking knew you lied to me! And where did you go that night that you left me in my bed Naomi?! Where the fuck did you go?!" Her voice progressively getting louder and angrier as she goes on.

"I couldn't tell you! I couldn't be sure if I could trust you!" I yelled back at her, feeling the need to defend myself and my actions. It wasn't the best move but when someone comes at me I feel the need to attack back. S_tupid, stupid, stupid. You should have hit her it would have hurt less. _Emily looked like I had kicked her in the gut, her eyes went wide and I could see tears threatening to fall. Katie and Effy make and entrance back into the library, pausing at the doorway seeing that they were interrupting something.

"You didn't know if you could trust me..." Emily lets out a manic laugh. "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. Come on Katie, we're leaving." She shoots me one last hurt look and walks towards her sister.

"Emily, please... that's not what I- I didn't mean that!" I pleaded with her. She keeps her back to me but turn her head slightly so I could still hear her.

"You know I never had a girlfriend. I never thought I could trust someone with my heart... until I met you and I decided to take that chance. My brain said one thing but my heart said another, and I was so stupid. You were like a drug, I was high off of you. I guess this is the come down." With that she walks away, Katie shooting an apologetic look at Effy.

I felt like my heart was breaking, like someone had poured acid straight into my veins. The world kept spinning but I stayed still. A black hole sucking up everything bright and good in it's path. Maybe this was my real destiny... to be alone.

**Alright so know she knows. I'm sorry to end it like that but I really just couldn't write anymore and I made you all wait for so long as it is. I promise it will get better! This is just a bump, whats a good Naomily story without a bit of angst. Let me know what you all think. **

**Also I will be going back to school this Saturday for my last year at university sor the updates will probably slow down a bit. But if they take to long just yell at me and it'll give me the push to update! **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Favorite tv show? Anyone else obsessed with Orange is the New Black?! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! You are all the most beautiful creatures to ever grace the earth, and I mean that wholeheartedly! Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favorites, you are all beautiful people. I'm sorry its taking me so long to crank these chapters out lately but I was getting ready to go back to my last year at my university (packing is a nightmare!) and I've been busy ALL week. I'm thinking that because school is back I'll only be able to update once a week, unless there is a lull in my schoolwork/homework. I'm thinking that maybe sunday might be the regular update day? Maybe friday? Whose to say at this point :P There might be a week were I can get two or even three out but at this point its a waiting game. No matter what, there WILL be a chapter every week, we have many things to cover still. I'm thinking maybe forty chapters? Who really knows, I haven't fully mapped out the whole story, but I do know how it will end hehehe ;) **

**Alright enough of the rambling, lets see what our little spicy minx Emily Fitch has to say about the events of the last chapter shall we? ;) Also does anyone else find Emily's POV much harder to right in?! Maybe its just me *shrugs***

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did I would sex almost every character ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Emily's POV**

What the fuck...?

A slayer? A vampire slayer?! I knew that Naomi had a secret, I knew it was big, but I never imagined that it would be _this _big! How do you even find something like that out?! I think I would have gone a bit crazy if I was told that vampires and demons were real at only fifteen. I'm sure I would have royally freaked out. But that's the thing about Naomi, she's incredibly brave and caring, there is no way that she would be able to turn her back on a responsibility this big. _Stop! You're mad at her, do not give her praise! _

I make my way up to my room after getting home with Katie and throw myself head first onto my bed. Thankfully she chose to stay quiet in the car ride home, I'm sure I would have either punched her or broke into tears. I lay my head into my pillow with the sound of Naomi's voice playing over and over in my mind... _I didn't know if I could trust you. _I hear it over and over, her face, the inflection in her voice, the way her eyebrows rose up realizing what she said... I have it on repeat until it brings me to tears. I cry into my pillow, unable to shake the sadness and sudden darkness looming over my head. I thought I was important to her? I thought we were really getting somewhere, finally getting close to each other and she drops this bombshell! I think... I think I would have come to terms with the slayer thing eventually, fuck... for Naomi I'd come to terms with anything! But to say that she doesn't trust me? How can we start anything important with each other without trust? We'd be doomed from the start. _Doesn't she care enough about me?! I lo... I lost someone important to me today. _I cry into my pillow until exhaustion takes me over and I pass into a blissful sleep, full of my blue eyed queen.

* * *

I wake to find tear tracks on my face and makeup everywhere, obviously from crying myself to sleep the night before. I take off my dirty and bloody clothes and throw them in the trash, not wanting a reminder of that terrifying encounter in the graveyard. If it wasn't for Naomi, Cook, Effy, Giles and that Spike guy, I'm sure Katie and I would be dead right now. I shiver just thinking about it. I jump into the shower quickly before Katie can come and take all of the hot water from me, wanting to scrub off all the events of the previous night. I make my way out of the shower and begin to towel off but I must stay in there for longer than I had expected because soon I hear a banging on the door, followed by the loud cries of my dearest twin.

"Get the fuck out you damn lezza! You've been in there for ages!"

"Would you hold your fucking tits for like five minutes! I had a bit of a shit night Katie!"

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is a fucking freak! You two make a perfect fucking match, I don't see the problem here Emily." I open the door quickly, angry at her words and how right she was... I just didn't want to admit.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything." She scoffs at me.

"I really think I do though little sis. You two are like peanut butter and jelly, peas in a pod and whatever bullshit sappy thing you can think of."

"She doesn't trust me Katie! She didn't tell me this! How can we be together if she doesn't trust me?!" Katie laughs in my face.

"A bit rich coming from you don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" I frown and pull my eyebrows together.

"Did you tell her about your freaky deaky powers Ems? No? Didn't think so. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should come down from that high horse and give Campbell some damn credit. She _was _going to tell you! She had plans to tell you... today for that matter! Have you planned on telling her about your little gift?" I remain silent, realizing that Katie was right... I was hiding something from Naomi and I didn't have any intentions or plans on telling her anytime soon. _Fuck. _

"Exactly. So why don't you go over on over to Campbell's and have a little talk. It's time to put on your big girl pants Emily." And with that she floated into the bathroom, leaving me with the stark realization that for once, Katie was the logical one.

* * *

I lounge around the house, deep within my thoughts, knowing that Katie was right about the situation. I _am _hiding something from Naomi, I am being a massive hypocrite! I have to go to her house and talk with her. Knowing this and acting upon this are two totally different things. I was still hurt about her comment, still hurt that she feels like she can't trust me. It hurt me and my ego, and a Fitch never responds well to that. By the time night falls, I resound myself to the inevitable, deciding instead to confront this issue head on and to stop putting about. _Just fucking do it already. _With this motto playing in my head I quickly found myself standing in front of Naomi's door, having gotten the address from Katie.

I must stand there for longer than I had realized because I see a very pleasant older blonde woman open the door and peak out at me. I take a good look at her and realize that it has to be Naomi's mom. _If Naomi looks this good older I'd definitely be okay with that... _

"You must be Emily." She says, absolutely sure of herself, not an ounce of doubt.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, Naomi's been a right bitch today and you look an awfully lot like Katie. I put two and two together." She continues without taking much of a pause. "Now were you planning on ringing the doorbell tonight or just staring at it? Because I have to say as plans go, that's a pretty bad one."

"Plans for what exactly?"

"Your plan of seeing Naomi of course. Emily dear, I may be old but I'm not senile. Now come on in before you catch a cold. I'll put some tea on." She walks away, leaving the door cracked open, knowing that I will soon follow her inside. I make my way into the house, shaking with every step, thinking that in these next few moments I could once again be with the person that makes me antsy and calm, all at the same time. I'm nervous because I haven't spoken to Naomi at all since last night, she's been calling and texting me all day but I haven't had the desire to speak to her until Katie dragged me back to reality. I make my way around the doorway and into the kitchen, I'd imagine that I looked a bit like a small puppy who was afraid of being reprimanded, with the slump and lowering of my shoulders.

"Sit down and have some tea. And don't worry so much dear, Naomi is still out." I feel a bit of the tension leave my shoulders but I can't help but be a bit on edge still.

"If Naomi's out then why did you invite me in?" Gina smiles warmly at me.

"Well I know my daughter and if she's being this bit of a bitch it's because she screwed up something. And with her good mood lately I figured that something was you. I thought that we could have a bit of a chat."

"You _want_ me to complain to you about your own daughter?"

"Of course dear! Who else but me knows how difficult she can be!? And trust me when I say it but she's a twat!" We both laugh into our mugs, knowing that Naomi has full capabilities of turning into the Ice Queen when necessary. We both take a sip of our teas, taking a moment to brace ourselves for the conversation to follow.

"So what has my charming daughter done this time then?" She asks me, raising one of her eyebrows playfully. _So that's were Naomi gets that from. I wonder were the lip biting comes from?! _I physically shake my head, not allowing myself to venture down _that _particular street right now.

"She told me... about being the slayer that is." I leave it at that for now, not sure how much I want to disclose to Naomi's mother just yet.

"Ah. The old slayer card then is it? You have to understand Emily, that Naomi doesn't just tell anyone about this you know. And you can't be mad at her for something that she can't control, believe me I tried it, it didn't work. I wasn't the best receiver of the news. Her coming out was _much_ easier than when she told me about being a vampire slayer! I almost died from shock. But you musn't be angry at her for this. It's part of who she is and always will be." Sometime during her little speech she must have reached over to grab my hand because I found myself squeezing hers for comfort. They reminded me so much of Naomi's hands that they immediately made me feel at peace.

"But that's not what bothering you though is it dear?" She asks, concern laced in her voice.

"How did you know that?" She waves me off with her free hand.

"Please, I raised Naomi. I know how to read someone. We had many a conversation were she didn't want to say anything and I was forced to read her face and body language. Though as she got older she became much better at masking them, almost like she put a wall and would hide behind it."

"Yeah, the ice queen. We've met before." She sends me a sympathetic smile, urging me to continue.

"So then dear, why are you upset with my daughter? And don't leave out any details." She puts her head onto her free hand, resting it there casually, a small smile playing at her lips. I don't know if it was the loving vibes coming from her, her delicious tea or the hand that reminded me so much of Naomi's that made me want to tell her the truth, but I did either way.

"I asked her why she didn't tell me about being the slayer and she said that she had plans to do so... but people can change plans instantly! She could have changed her mind the next day and decided to keep it to herself. She only told us because she _had_ to, because we found out the hard way!" I shake my head a bit, still a bit confused by the entire encounter.

"Go on dear, let it all out."

"She said she didn't know if she could trust me." I look down at the table, feeling the tears threatening to fall over their threshold. I willed myself not to cry in front of Naomi's mom, not wanting to have her first impression of me being a weeping and moody teenager.

"Oh Emily. She does trust you. She trusts you so much I don't even think I can begin to explain it to you." She squeezes my hand and continues on. "Naomi's never been one to let people in and let them know what she's thinking, certainly never to tell people her biggest and darkest secret. It took her much longer to tell Effy about this and you it took a few months! Surely you must see how important you are to her!" I must look unswayed because she quickly chooses another tactic.

"You know Naomi's never had a girlfriend before? She's had flings, probably fucked in every club in London, but never anyone serious... until she met you. I'm pretty sure that last night was her first real date and she took you to a place as dear to her as her home. A place that Cook and Effy haven't even been to with her! She deeply cares for you."

"I know she does and I feel the same way about her but if she doesn't trust me then how could we be together?" Her mother sighs, takes a sip of her tea and I wait in silence knowing that she has something to say.

"Let me tell you a little story. There was once someone very special to Naomi, someone very special to the entire group, and to me as well. See Naomi had never told anyone but me about being a slayer before, never thought that she could trust anyone with her secret, that she would endanger them if anyone knew about it. One day she decided to tell him what she really was, let them all know who she was and they took to it like bees to honey. They wanted to know everything, they wanted to be able to help and make her job easier, no one more so than this one precious soul. One day something happened... and we lost him. Naomi's never been the same, none of them have." She takes a deep and a sip of her tea, this not being a very comfortable or happy subject for her. "Naomi has nightmares, wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, the only only person who can calm her down is Effy. I think deep down she blames herself for his death. And she thinks that maybe if she never told anyone again that they wouldn't get hurt. She thinks her trust is what killed him so she hasn't let anyone in since then, except for you. Do you see? Naomi is deeply afraid that telling you was going to hurt you, that maybe it would sign your death? Don't you see how vulnerable this all makes her?"

"Why would she think that? That makes no sense!"

"Of course it doesn't sweetie but to someone weighed down by grief, covered in darkness to have their only ray of sunshine to come into danger?! Know that is something that I would protect with my whole heart and body." I nod at her, finally understanding some of Naomi's fears because ultimately she is the ray of sunshine for me as well. That one pocket of happiness that will keep me warm and protected from the darkness.

"I need to speak with her." She smiles and nods.

"I know you do. That's why I texted Cook and told him to come over so that he can take you to her. She's with Effy at their favorite spot and she would kill me if she knew that I sent you out at night all alone."

"But wouldn't she be afraid of Cook coming here all alone?" I ask, curious as to why it would be any different for him expect that he's a man and I'm not. She laughs at me, throws her head back and almost cackles.

"Oh no dear, it would be very different. Cook's a werewolf." Silence descends upon the kitchen.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense actually." We both laugh lightly until we hear the front door open and the sound of Cook calling Gina's name.

"In the kitchen James." Cook rounds the corner and gives us both a big smile.

"So then little red, wanna go see our Naomikins?"

* * *

We take the Northern Line to Mill Hill East and walk a bit of ways up a hill. Eventually the hill opens up to some beautiful countryside, which is where I can see Naomi and Effy sitting on a blanket trying, and probably failing, to see the stars. Cook and I walk loudly over to them, not wanting to give them a fright.

"How are my two favorite muff munchers doing?" Cook turns to me "No offense to you of course red."

Naomi practically jumps off the ground, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide, full of shock and awe.

"Emily? Wh- What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and your mom said Cook would take me here, didn't want me going out alone." She nods, accepting the explanation.

"Right, I know when I'm not wanted. Come on Cook, let's get out of here." Effy turns to give me a warning look but still directs her voice to Naomi. "And call me if you need me." Naomi nods as we both watch Cook and Effy walk away and over the hill. Naomi sits back down on the blanket and gestures to the spot next to her. We sat in silence for a bit just taking in the scenery.

"Look Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean that! I just... when it comes to letting people in it's hard for me. I have to be really careful an- and I didn't want you to get hurt because of who I am."

"That's why you were so hot and cold in the beginning? Because you are the slayer?" She nods.

"I knew that once I had a taste of you I would lose myself. I knew I wouldn't care about anything else... and I didn't for a few moments and I paid for that. After we kissed that first time I knew I had to keep you safe and to do that I had to keep you away from me, so I acted like a bitch."

"Why didn't you just tell me on our date?" She looks at me shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"Because... because I wanted one perfect memory with you. I needed that memory with you because the next day I was going to tell you and if you told me to fuck off I _needed_ to have that happy memory where we could just be... us."

"I believe you." We smile at each other and lay down on the blanket, our heads close, and our hands intertwined. I knew that now would be the perfect moment to tell Naomi my secret, to tell her what I'm hiding... but I'm to afraid. Afraid of what will happen when I do and afraid of ruining this peace that we now have between us. We had just made up and I didn't want to throw another wrench into the plans. So instead of telling her the truth, I talked about the stars.

"Can't really see the stars in London can you? Even out here."

"Do you want to? See the stars that is?"

"Yes, I really do." Naomi turns her head and looks at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have the perfect idea then."

"For what?" She sits up, pulls me with her, brushes the grass off of me and picks up the blanket.

"For our second date." And with that she drags up and over the hill with only my imagination as to what will happen next.

* * *

**The next one will be a good one I believe. Also I will get to all your reviews tomorrow! I always like to respond to them and I've been swamped and super busy. So some time tomorrow look in your message boxes! :) **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Favorite Band? Hows the weather where your live? It's pretty fucking hot here right now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright my beautiful Popsicle, here is the next chapter! (DRUM ROLLLL) So I got all of my syllabi for the semester and I'm going to be honest... I'm fucking swamped! I have over 900 pages to read for this Thursday and that not including the assignments/ essay. So I will do my best to update weekly but there might be a few times were it's every two weeks or whatever. I'm sorry but school has to take priority (at least this semester). Once I get past this first few weeks of the semester I should have more of a routine down but you never know. Enough of the rambling, onward with the chapter! Methinks your going to like this one *hint hint* ;) **

**Thank you for the reviews/ favorites/ follows! I will respond to all reviews by the end of this week at some point so keep an eye on your inbox! **

**I don't own buffy/ skins but if I did no one would ever die.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Naomi's POV**

I lead Emily to the Underground, only letting go of her hand once to make a quick phone call, and even then I quickly pulled her hand back into mine. I didn't want to let her go just in case she changed her mind and decided to run. I have enough strength to keep her by my side. I was bringing Emily to somewhere special, somewhere that I knew that she would love. I wanted to show her how much I care for her and I wanted to make this perfect, even if it was planned on a whim and in a matter of moments. We traveled on the tube for a bit, the place we were going to not very far from where we already were. Emily squeezes my hand a bit tighter and I look at her, a small smile on my face as well as hers.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"You'll see." Not willing to give up my surprise just yet.

We reach our stop shortly after and I once again pull her through the streets of London until we reach our destination.

"A aerospace museum?" I roll my eyes at her impatience.

"Just wait and see Ems."

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asks with a cute little pout at the end.

"You're very annoying."

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." I stop walking, causing her to stop abruptly because we were still joined by the hands. I pull her towards me, put my hand underneath her chin and bring my lips to hers. We kiss, gently and slowly. It's like the earth has been placed back onto it's axis, without her lips against mine my world was tilted and so utterly wrong but now it's okay and righted. I felt her hands go to the back of my neck as she begins to play with the hair there causing me to moan. I pull away slowly, ending the kiss because if it didn't soon we would quickly get carried away in a public place.

"Come on then. We have somewhere to be." I pull her forward into the museum. I lead the way, deeper and deeper, stopping only occasionally to look at some things. We finally reach the door to our destination and I turn to look at Emily and give her a little smile before opening it and pulling us through.

We walk into a large room circular room with rows of seats, like a movie theater, except these are all on the same level. The ceiling is dome shaped and completely white. In the middle of the room there is a pile of blankets and pillows laid out, with a small picnic basket next to them. I look over at Emily and I can see that she is a bit confused but I pull her toward the blanket anyways, not explaining just yet. She gasps when she sees the little picnic set up.

"Naoms, how did you manage to do this? You were with me the whole time and I know we had no plans tonight?"

"Let's just say that I know a man who just so happens to work here and is trusted enough to have the keys to the place and I may have made a quick call to said man, who then set this up for me."

"Is this mysterious man JJ? Only he would work at a aerospace museum." I laugh.

"Yes it is. He owes me quite a bit, I saved his life a few times so I finally called in the favor."

"This is adorable and all, but why here?"

"Patience my dear. Lets eat some food first because I'm starved." I sit down on the blankets and pat the spot next to me, signaling Emily to sit down, which she does. I grab the picnic basket and put it in front of me.

"Right. Let's see what JJ has gotten for us." I begin to pull out the food from the basket. "Crisps, mango juice and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with no crust of course. Not bad." We eat in silence for a bit, completely comfortable in it, neither of us feeling the need to fill it with noise.

"So... how many demons have you killed?" I choke a bit on my juice, not expecting her to ask that.

"Um, I don't really know honestly. A lot, a very large amount."

"Does it ever bother you? Having this big responsibility?"

"Of course it does. But then I remember all of the people that I help and I wouldn't want it any other way. I've always wanted to help people I just never thought I'd do it _this_ way." I finish my food and put the rest of the picnic to the side and out of the way.

"Are you ever afraid?" I sit there and think about it for a bit before answering, my nightmares coming to the forefront.

"Yes, yes I am. I've seen things that have changed me forever. Sometimes I can't sleep, I have these terrible nightmares or visions.. I'm not really sure what they are honestly but they scare me to my core every time. I've never had one as bad as I did last night though..."

"What was it about?" I look her in the eyes.

"You. I lost you. I was back in the graveyard and I didn't make it in time and I saw... It wasn't something that I'll ever let happen, I won't let it." She grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Naoms, you remember in the graveyard? There was a point were you went a bit crazy, what happened?" I sigh knowing what she was talking about.

"I was fighting one of the vamps, nothing out of the ordinary and then all of the sudden it hit me that these guys wanted to hurt you... or worse. It was like a flip was switched in my brain and I went berserk. I needed for them to feel pain, to be punished. It was... it was a bit scary if I'm honest, the hold that you have over me." She kisses me on the side of my head gently, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Thank you. For saving Katie and I, I didn't thank you before."

"I'll always be there Ems."

"I know." We both smile at each other, losing ourselves in the others eyes for a embarrassing amount of time.

"I suppose I should explain a bit about why I brought you here." Emily nods, I can see the anticipation on her face.

"Well this aerospace museum has something that not all of them do. See they focus on airplanes but also space crafts, rockets, and the like. They have this special room,an exhibition of sorts, the very room we are in right now." I get up and walk to a podium that's in the room. I switch on a few buttons, knowing how to do this because JJ had taken us here many times to hang out. The room immediately comes to life. The lights dim until it is almost pitch black until the screen lights up with the constellations of the world spread across, slowly moving, just enough for it to seem real. The curved ceiling making it seem like the stars are much closer then they would be in real life, almost like you are flying through space, passing the stars along the way.

"This is a planetarium! Normally there would be some sort of documentary or voice over explaining about the stars and space but JJ had made a program specifically with no sound, so we could star gaze." I walk back over to Emily and lay down next to her. "You said you wanted to see the stars, so I brought the stars to you." I look over at Emily and can see the awe in her face. I see a few tears run down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry, I didn't bring you hear to cry. Emily, what the matter?" I wipe the tears from her face.

"It's nothing its just... No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well they must have all be complete tossers because you deserve all of this and much much more."

Emily leans forward and brings her lips towards mine. The kiss starts off slowly but quickly builds in passion. It's like she's my oxygen and I've been deprived of it for my entire life, finally breathing life back into me. I quickly deepen the kiss, running my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When our tongues meet we both let out deep moans, unable to control ourselves. I put one hand behind her head, pulling her even closer to me, while my other hand finds itself on her waist, near the bottom of her shirt. I roll over, pinning her underneath me and making it so that our fronts were touching. I feel her hand behind my head and the other roaming around my torso, finding it's way onto my back. Our breathing starts to become a bit ragged, both of us feeling the need for the other, neither of us wanting to stop anytime soon. I take my lips away from her which elicits a small cry from Emily, which quickly turns into a soft moan when my lips find themselves attached to the side of her neck. I find her pulse point, sucking and biting along the way, causing Emily to squirm underneath me. I suck hard at her neck, knowing that it's going to leave a mark and I smile, I want people to know that she is mine.

I feel her hand make her way down to the bottom of my shirt and continue onwards until she's grabbing my butt. I gasp, out of surprise and the feeling of having her hands so low on me, not expecting her to do that. She takes my small moment of shock to her advantage and quickly leans forward, capturing my neck with her lips and teeth. Nipping along my jaw and soothing them with her tongue shortly after. I let out a moan, reveling in the sensation of Emily sucking on my pulse point. Her hand makes it's way back up to the bottom of my shirt and she slips it underneath. I gasp at the feeling of having her hand on my skin. I need to feel more. I reach to the bottom of my shirt and quickly pull it off, throwing the offending item to the side. Emily continues her mouth's movements as her hands roam all around my now naked abdomen and back. I feel goosebumps erupt and a trail of fire in her wake. I realize quickly that she is wearing far to much clothing. I grab for the hem of her shirt and pull it off, stunned by the sight in front of me.

"See something you like?" She looks a devilish smirk.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"I was in a hurry." I swear I let out a growl as my lips quickly find hers again for another searing kiss. I make my way down her neck painstakingly slow until I reach her collarbone. I kiss around her chest, underneath her chest, all over her perfectly toned stomach, every where but where she really wants me. I feel her start to squirm a bit more, her breathing getting a bit sharper.

"Naomi, stop fucking teasing me." I smile into her skin and put one of her perfect tits into my mouth. Running my tongue in patterns, pulling, tugging, nipping slightly around it, causing gasps and moans to erupt from my beautiful redhead. I quickly go to her other breast and repeat the process, not wanting it to feel left out. I feel Emily arch into my mouth, while I suck and lick her breast and palm the other, pulling on her nipple with my thumb and forefinger. She grabs me by the back of the head and pulls me closer. I moan, the feeling of her squirming beneath me and her hands threaded through my hair enough to make me more turned on than I've ever been in my entire life.

I make my way down her torso and to the top of her jeans, which I decide need to come off. I unbutton her pants and shimmy them of of her. Even this small amount of time where my lips aren't on her is to long, I quickly go back up to her lips and give her a deep kiss. The both of us reeling in the feeling of skin against skin.

"Take these fucking things off." Emily says, talking about my pants. I quickly take them off with the help of Emily and lay myself back on top of her, moaning at the contact. Her hands quickly find the clasp of my bra and in one swift motion pulls it off and throws it aside. All of this done so quickly that I wouldn't have even known it had happened if I hadn't seen the bra go flying. She just as quickly attacks my chest and puts one of my tits into her mouth, cupping the second in her hand and I swear to God it's the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Shit." I mutter breathless. She breaks away from my breasts and takes off my underwear kissing me stomach as she does so, trying to get closer to my aching core. I feel her try to flip me onto my back but I'm stronger than her and I stop her from doing it.

"Stop trying to top me little Fitch." I smirk at her and bring my lips back down to hers.

My hands roam all over her body, not wanting to leave any part of her untouched. I grind myself into her once, twice, three times, slowly and abruptly, causing Emily to gasp loudly into my mouth. My hand reaches into her underwear and I feel her hot throbbing center.

"Fuck, You're so wet." I look up at her in surprise, unable to comprehend that I could do this to her. I kiss her again, while lightly moving my hand around her folds, not enough to give her any real pleasure but enough to tease her. I pull her underwear off completely, leaving us both completely naked and panting. I kiss my way down to her stomach and the top of her legs. I kiss my way down her leg, nipping and sucking at every spot I can get into my mouth, except for the spot that she really needs. I repeat the process with the other leg, Emily squirming and getting more and more impatient as I continue the process. I'm soon back up to her beautiful center, I kiss around it, licking and sucking, causing her to moan but never going where she needs me, not yet. I pull back her wet folds and softly blow onto her clit, causing her to squirm.

"Naomi... fucking... please." Her voice huskier and deeper than I've ever heard it, enough for me to give in to her request.

I lick her full legnth, once, twice, each time I reach her clit she spasms and shoots her hips up into my face, trying to get me closer. She grabs the back of my head with one of her hands and pushes me to where she needs me and I quickly comply, unable to stand it anymore. I grab her clit between my lips and suck, her taste and aroma filling my senses, causing deep moans to come from both me and Emily. I run my tongue up and down her clit, causing her to squirm and spasm even more than she already was.

"Jesus fucking... fuck- Christ." I continue my attack on her clit, getting more and more turned on with the breathlessness of Emily's moans and colorful words. She pulls at my hair and scratches at my other arm but I don't care, if anything it spurs me on more. I pull away from her reluctantly, but I deeply needed to kiss her. We both attack each other's mouth, Emily moaning at the taste of herself on my lips. We lose ourselves in the kiss, both of us clawing and scratching at each other, until I take one of my free hands and insert two fingers into Emily causing her entire body to jerk and a large moan to come from her. I pump in and out of her, trying to make her feel as much as possible. I push into her hard and slow, already forming a rhythm and quickly working her up for a fall. I push my palm against her clit so that I can push her even farther.

"Fucking, fuck... fuck. Fuck." Emily moans and gasps, her own hips trying to quicken my pace to allow her some relief. I speed up, kissing her neck, tits, and anywhere else that I can find without upsetting our rhythm. Her moans spurring me on, her quaking legs letting me know that she is close.

"Oh, oh, oh. Fuck. Fucking...Naomi, kiss me." I oblige and bring my lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, both of us so lost in the moment to give it our full attention. I feel Emily start to get even more breathless, her breath ragged, the insides of her walls start to tighten. I position myself so that I can use the leverage from my legs and hips to push me into her even farther as I curl my fingers inside of her.

"Come for me baby." I look her in the eyes, sweat glistening on both of our bodies as I see her let loose.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Naomi!" I keep pumping in and out of her, wanting her to get every ounce she can out of her orgasm. After her spasms die down a bit I stop and lay myself on top of her to rest, my fingers still inside of her, the both of us out of breath from the ordeal.

"Fuck." She says into my neck. I chuckle.

"I think I just did that." She giggles a bit, kissing the side of my neck. I pull my fingers out of her, causing her to shudder and spasm a few more times. I lean myself up on my elbows and look down at her.

"I didn't know you were so religious Ems."

"What? I'm not religious at all."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure even Jesus can't ignore prayers like that one." She smacks me playfully on the back, flipping me over only because I let her.

"Oh you will pay for that one Campbell." She smirks at me.

_I certainly hope so._

* * *

***Peeks out from behind bush* So... what did you think? I really was hesitant and afraid of this one folks. It's the first full smut scene I've ever written apart from the club scene, so I'm nervous. **

**Also I figured it was better than "INSERT SEXYTIMEEEEE!" which is what I had before I wrote it all lol **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Ever been to a planetarium yourself? I'm sure it was nothing like this experience? Unless of course it was, then I want all of the details;)**

**Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews/ follows/ favorites! You guys are the best! A bit of a writers block with this one so it's not one of my best, plus with homework assignments looming I wanted to give you guys something until I have more time to write a larger/better chapter. As always enjoy! **

**P.S. I know that last chapter got a bit... steamy, so from now on I'm taking a page out of garden-naoms book and I'll put a warning before every chapter. I don't know if I'll go into as much detail as I did last time but you never know ;)**

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did life would be great.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Naomi's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my face, the light drawing me out of my deep sleep. I look around the room, my room actually, Emily and I having moved in the middle of the night back to my place. Which was probably for the best, even JJ couldn't stop the planetarium from opening in the morning. We made our way back to my room last night, pulling and grabbing what we could and stopping along the way to snog the shit out of each other. Let's just say that I'll never look at Crawford street the same ever again. But we did eventually make it back to mine were we continued our assault on each other well into the night and early morning, which is why waking up to the sunlight streaming through the windows isn't something to be happy about. _Stupid sun and your need to shine right into my face when I should be asleep in the arms of Emily. _

"Do you always look this angry in the morning?" And that's when I remember that I'm not alone in bed. _Like I could really forget. _I look over to Emily, she's on her side with both of her hands tucked underneath her chin, with a quirky little smile on her lips. Her makeup is smudged and her hair is all over the place... she looks beautiful.

"Only when I wake up next to you." I smile at her playfully. She smacks me in the arm and laughs.

"Cheeky bitch." She slides into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder while I wrap my arms around her.

"Have any plans for the day?" Emily asks me.

"I have training with Giles actually. I missed a few last week so I need to get back to it. What about you?"

"Katie wants to go shopping." She groans.

"Why doesn't she take Eff along? That's what girlfriends are for aren't they?"

"I already tried that. She said we need and I quote 'some quality fucking twin time.'" We both laugh. It sounds exactly like something that Katie would say.

"So I guess it'll be Eff and I at training today."

"Effy trains with you?" I nod.

"Sometimes. Her and Giles have a special bond, It's rather adorable really. Plus it helps keep Effy in control of her powers. A rogue Effy wouldn't be good."

"Why would she go rogue?"

"Effy and magic have had a bit of an up and down relationship. She's very powerful, second only to one of my other friends who makes Effy look like a bunny in comparison. But still, if Effy lost her balance it could be dangerous for a lot of people, including her."

"Has she ever lost control before?"

"Once."

"Well then, best get you and Effy to training."

"I never took you for the fuck and chuck type. Already trying to throw me out of bed." She smirks at me, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet Campbell." With that she jumps onto me

and begins to show me.

* * *

A few hours later, after Emily and I were finally able to part from each other, I found myself in the library waiting on Giles and Effy. I was a bit early so I decided to make some stakes with the spare time, you can never have to many. Well onto my third stake I see Effy glide into the library and take a seat across from me.

"I take it your night went well then." Effy says, her signature smirk in place.

"And why do you presume that?"

"I am all knowing and all seeing. Also your humming. You never hum and you certainty never hum while making stakes. You hate making stakes."

"I do not."

"You do to. I believe your exact words the last time we made some was 'I kill the vampires, you lot make the stakes, consider it payment for me saving your lives.'"

"Damn you Stonem."

"So, do tell then."

"Not much to tell Eff. Emily and I enjoyed a lovely evening at the planetarium and today we woke up in each others arms."

"Ahh, so you fucked her under the stars then. I never thought you'd be a romantic Naoms." She smiles at me.

"Fuck off Stonem."

Giles walks into the library with Spike closely in tow.

"Awfully cheery today Naomi. Good nights sleep?" Giles asks and Effy laughs not even attempting to hold it back.

"Don't think so watcher man. I think our Naomi has tasted the nectar of a certain redhead. She a feisty one then? It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for."

"Spike! That's my girl... that's my Emily you're talking about."

"What was that you were trying to say Naoms. You're girl... care to finish that for us."

"The lot of you can go fuck yourselves." Truth is I didn't know what Emily and I were, we left it pretty open once we parted this morning. I know I don't want to be with anyone else but I don't know what she wants. What if she doesn't want to be exclusive? I know she was a bit of a player, much like I was. Maybe that's all this was, her next conquest.

"For fucks sake Naomi. She likes you, a lot and you like her a lot. So stop mucking about and just ask her already."

"How do you always do that?!"

"Like I said, all seeing and all knowing."

* * *

After training we all sat around the table, discussing the events of the previous week, with Katie and Emily's kidnapping being the main focus.

"Giles. There was a man there, at the graveyard. The man with the mask, the one who threw the fireball? He's from my dreams." The entire table went completely silent.

"Are you absolutely positive Naomi?" Giles asks, taking off his glasses in the process, which means that this is pretty serious.

"Yes. I would recognize him anywhere." Giles and Effy share a worried look.

"Well then. It seems that this book is useless to you now." Spike says, pulling a book from inside of his coat. "Willow told me it would only help if your dreams stayed in dream land. Once you started to see things in real life it would be useless."

"Why would it be useless?"

"She said that this would only help if they were just nightmares but if they had any evidence that they are memories it won't work. Seems to me like a man from your dreams in waking form is memory worthy."

"I would have to agree with you on that one Spike. It seems we will have to try a few other options."

"I'll let our little lesbian witch know when I go back."

"That would be greatly appreciated Spike." Giles says to Spike and then looks at me. "Now Naomi, what else happens in this dream? Is anyone else there?" I take a moment to think back, think back to the one face that will be burned inside of my eyelids forever.

"There's an uber vamp there." And if it was at all possible the room got even quieter than it was before and if I wasn't mistaken I could see fear in Spikes eyes, something I've never seen before.

"All of the uber vamps are dead. They were killed when Spike sacrificed himself to kill them all. That can't be."

"I know what I saw Giles. It was an uber vamp and it kicked my ass."

"Well then you should relay this to the others as soon as you get back. Buffy and Faith may have a few theories."

"Consider it done. With than cheery note, I'm off and away. Gottta make a boat back to the States. Take care of yourselves, the lot of you." With that Spike walks away and out of the library.

"So what do we do know?" Effy asks.

"Well, I need to do a bit of research."

"Typical." Both Effy and I say at the same time, laughing at the perplexed look on Giles' face.

* * *

I find myself laying on my bed, trying to reread the text that I have typed out but haven't sent yet, nervous that if even the smallest thing is wrong I'll embarrass myself.

_Hey Ems, come over tonight? I already miss your ogre looking face ;) _

I look it over a few times and decide that it's good enough. I don't have to wait long for a reply, which is good because I would have spent every second of it deciding if it was the right thing to send or not.

_Be careful or you're never going to see this ogre naked again ;) Be over in 10? _

I smile at the text, happy in the fact that I didn't screw this up... at least not yet.

_Like you could resist this if you tried. See you in ten :) _

I put my phone down and run downstairs, deciding that I should make some tea for Emily and I. Just as I finish the tea I hear a knock at the door and go running for it, thankful that my mother isn't home right now. We've managed to avoid a run in thus far and I'm hoping to keep it that way for now. I open the door to find Emily in a oversized hoodie and a raggedy pair of jeans, her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail.

"You look adorable and you're early."

"Yeah well, I may have already been on my way." She looks down at her feet bashful and I smile at her.

"Told you you couldn't resist this."

"Shut it you."

"Make me."

Emily grabs the front of my shirt collar and pulls me forward, our lips meeting in the middle. A slow but passionate kiss that makes my knees go weak and start to shake. I thread my hands through her hair and relish its feel. We both moan into each others mouths, the passion rising every second. Emily is the first to pull away, breaking the kiss, much to my disappointment.

"Don't pout. If we didn't stop we'd be giving your pervy old neighbor a show."

"Well at least It'd be a good one." I pout some more and she chuckles a bit before giving me a quick peck on the lips and heading inside to the kitchen, where our tea is already set up.

"I made tea!" I say a bit loudly and excitedly.

Emily laughs, "I can see that."

We sit down at the table next to each other, both of us nursing a nice raspberry tea. I bite the inside of my cheek, afraid for the topic that I want to bring up.

"Just ask Naomi."

"What?"

"You've been staring at the side of my head for five minutes. Just ask me what it is you want to ask me?" She puts her and my tea down, turns to me and grabs my hands.

"Right. Just ask. Simple as that."

"Simple as that Noams." I take a deep breath and let the words fall out of my mouth.'

"DoYouWantToBeMyGirlfriend?" I close my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"In English please?" I open my eyes slowly and look into hers, and an immediate sense of calm washes over me.

"I know we were kind of already together but with every thing that's happened I feel like I need to ask you again. But... will you be my girlfriend?" Emily smiles at me and I know for once I've done the right thing.

"I thought you'd never ask... again." She pulls me into a searing kiss and I know that I'll end my day the way it started, in the arms of Emily Fitch.

* * *

**Alright all, what'ya think? I know not my best but I'm crazy busy! I had to read over 900 pages last week, it was rough. I promise a better one next week or even this week at some point, I may have time? **

**Also for anyone wondering what the library looks like I'm using the exact one from Buffy, not sure if I've said this before *shrugs***

**Reviews? Complaints? Read any good books lately? (sidenote the memoirs of Andrei Sakharov, not an interesting 619 page read)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! As always thank you for the reviews/ follows/ favorites! I haven't gotten around to responding to them yet but I will tomorrow! Alright this chapter is entirely filler, finding it hard to get to where I want this story to go so this is what happened. Enjoy! **

**P.S. This is literally just typed up and posted so I apologize for any typos or things that dont make any sense but I wanted this chapter up tonight and my eyes are literally falling as I type this. So I apologize! I just can't be bothered to re read it *shrugs***

**Fan warning! It's a bit smutty at the end. Please don't act like you don't love it ;)**

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did I would be the happiest person on earth.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Naomi's POV**

"Good job Naomi, I think that's enough for today." Giles says, causing me to stop my attack on the dummy.

"Emily, you should probably close your mouth before the flies get into it." I hear Effy say to my girlfriend. _My girlfriend, that has a nice ring to it. _It's been a week since we've officially gotten back together and it could not have been going better. _I think she's perfect. _I wipe the sweat off of my face using the bottom of my wife beater and take an enormous drink out of my water bottle, splashing the rest onto my face.

"For fucks sake." I hear Effy say, exasperated. I look over to Emily and see that she is blushing and looking down at the floor, clearly ashamed.

"What's going on then?" I ask Effy and Emily.

"Just your perv of a girlfriend. I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head while you were training." I smile and look at Emily.

"Really? That works for you Ems?" I ask her playfully, a small smirk on my lips. She looks up at me and her eyes are almost black with lust.

"And what if it does? What are you going to do about it?" _Wrong move Fitch_. I rush over to her, using my slayer speed to my advantage and grab her, momentarily forgetting that Effy and Giles are even in the room. I get as close to her as I can without touching her and I lean into her ear, blowing on her earlobe but not touching her just yet. I run one finger up the side of her neck, causing her to shudder and for goosebumps to break out across her skin. I nip her earlobe and pull on it a bit, knowing that this is a weak spot for her and just as quickly as I start, I pull myself away, but not moving more than a foot from her. I hear Emily let out a little groan of frustration and I see a pout on her lips.

"Don't play with a player Ems." I stick my tongue out at her and before I know what's happening she has it in her mouth. I moan into her lips, relishing the feeling of our tongues touching. Perfectly content to do this until the day I die. I feel Emily's hand start to play with the hem of my shirt and I go to grab the back of Emily's head, but before I can get there I hear someone clear their throat and we break apart like we were on fire. I look over to see Giles cleaning his glasses, Katie with a look of disgust on her face, Effy with bored look and Cook with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Don't stop on the count of me ladies. Please carry on. Let me know if ya need any help." He winks at me and Emily and I pick up the nearest stake at throw it at his head.

"Ow blondie! That hurt."

"Really? I thought your head was hard enough, figured it would probably break the stake." I smile sweetly at him and he laughs loudly.

We all sit down at the table just in time for Panda to come bursting into the library doors with Thomas being dragged behind her.

"Bonkers, everyone is here! I've got a super duper uber awesome announcement."

"Well go on then Pandapops."

"Moms out of town for the weekend which means we can have a rip roaring pajama party! Twister and everything!"

"Panda do you remember the last time we had a pajama party? It ended up just being me you and Naomi. Not really keen on doing it again." Effy says.

"But this time everyone is invited. The whole gang! It'll be a whizzer good time! Plus we can do all of the drugs that we-" Thomas covers her mouth, stopping her form finishing that sentence because Giles he realized that Giles was in the room.

"I didn't hear a thing. I'll see you all on Monday, be safe all of you." Giles says and walks away, clearly trying to ignore everything that just happened. We all laugh a bit and say goodbye to him.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel like GETTING FUCKIN MENTAL!" Cook stands on the table and smacks his chest. We all laugh at his antics.

"Alright, Panda, this could be fun." Effy says smirking.

* * *

"I don't know why you care what you look like, Panda will just have some hideous outfit for all of us anyways." Effy says to me and I do my left eye over for the fifth time, not able to get the stupid eyeliner the same as my right eye.

"Is it a bloody crime to care about how I look?!" Effy snorts.

"You only care because you want to rile up Emily before you guys shag the shit out of each other later." I blush a bit because she's right. Emily and I have been working each other up all day and it's going to be glorious to finally allow ourselves to release that... tension.

"That's rich coming from you Eff. You are dating Katie Fitch remember? How many times have I heard you guys doing whatever kinky shit you guys are into?!" She smirks at me.

"We're simply trying to educate you Naomi, you wouldn't want to let Emily down would you?" She playfully remarks. I snort at her.

"Please, Emily is far from let down."

Oh I don't know Naoms, she was pretty far down the other night in the kitchen. You when you were on the cabinet and she was kneeling in front of you? Were you praying or something? Because I've never heard you say Jesus so many times before." I blush and my mouth drops to the floor.

"You were here!? I thought the house was empty?!"

"Naoms I made enough noise for an elephant, you were in your little Emily bubble. And besides, I wasn't going to mess with the orgasm that was going to come from that. You should really be thanking me."

"...Thanks." Effy smiles.

"You're welcome. Now hurry the fuck up."

* * *

We make our way to Pandora's house after a few more outfit changes and some cajoling from Effy. We make our way into Panda's house, having been there enough times to simply let ourselves in.

"Friends!" Panda yells while running to us and giving us both hugs.

"Thank fucking Christ you're here now. Emily was driving me crazy with her incessant worriying about you two." I roll my eyes at her.

"Thanks for the concern Katiekins."

"Anytime lezza." She says as she takes Effy's hand and brings her into the other room. I feel eyes on me and I look to my left, finding Emily standing in the kitchen with Cook and JJ. I could practically see her drooling. I'm not wearing anything special, just a plaid blue button up with some dark jeans and a beanie but from the look in Emily's eyes I knew it was the right choice.

"I almost forgot!" Pandora comes running back into the room with a hideous pair of pajamas tops and bottom in her hand, sexy-poo written on the top.

"Oh Christ." But I don't put up any fuss because I see that everyone had put their own respective pairs of pajamas on, even Katie. So I take my clothes to the bathroom and quickly change. I take my pants off quickly and put on the pajama pants but right as I'm taking my shirt off the door opens up.

"Cook, fuck off." I yell as I turn around and I find Emily standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Does Cook routinely come into the bathroom with you? Do I have to be a bit jealous about something?" She smirks.

"N-No."

She leans closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Good, because you're mine." I gulp, afraid of saying anything at the moment because I'm certain it wouldn't sound like real words anyways. She runs a hand up and down my exposed stomach and I shiver because of her touch. She runs her tongue from the bottom of my neck to the bottom of my earlobe and I feel my legs shake and a burning in the bottom of my stomach. She abruptly moves away from me and opens the door, standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Not a lot of fun is it hun?" I squint my eyes at her.

"You will pay for that Fitch."

"I'd like to see you try." She blows me a kiss and glides away, leaving me a bit dumbfounded and more than a little turned on. I throw my top on quickly and leave the bathroom to find everyone in the living room, sitting around Twister.

"There you are! Now we can play!"

"Not so fast Panda, I need a drink." I say to everyone, needing to give myself a breather.

"Bring the shit back in here Naoms!" Effy yells at me while I walk into the kitchen.

I walk back into the living room with a few bottles in my hand but before I can make it to everyone, Emily gets up and stops me.

"What'ya want then Ems? I've got Pinot Grigio and... Cider Oblivion?"

"Anything... as long as it's out of your navel." I almost drop everything that I'm holding.

"P-Pardon?"

"I said, Pinot Grigio Naoms, what did you think I said." She grabs the bottle from me and winks at me, walking away. _She's actually going to be the death of me._ I hand out all of the alcohol and get ready for a game of Twister, which with this group always turns into "how many times can Cook cop a feel."

We play a few games and I've already been felt up at least six times by Cook. I'm just about to call it quits when Emily decides to finally join in and play a game. For this round it's Cook, myself, Emily, and Pandora. Thomas, Effy, and Katie are taking turns spinning, diabolically for the most part, not even using the actual spinning piece, rather just making it the most difficult moves possible. The game starts out easy enough, with Pandora quickly out, as much as she loves this game she isn't very good at it. It takes a bit longer for Cook to get out, I think his need to touch the both of us driving him to stay in the game. So that just leaves Emily and myself. Right now we aren't really near each other, both of us in some weird crab like stance, but I know that it's quickly going to change because I hear Katie and Effy laughing quietly. _Diabolic bitches. _

"Left hand green." Katie says. _Alright, not to bad. _It move's Emily closer to me to that her face is extremely close to my own. I see her lick her lips and feel my legs go a bit weak, but I refuse to lose to her.

"Right hand red." Effy says, and I send her a thankful smile, seeing my opportunity to beat Emily. I see that Emily is a bit of a crab walk with her back to the twister board and her front facing upwards. _I got you now Fitch. _I bring myself above her, still touching all of the spots but using my body weight against her. Instead of going backwards like she did, I decided to have my face towards the board. So now we are all tangled up in each other with both of our fronts flush against each other. I let my weight fall on her a bit, making sure to drive her a little crazy. I move my leg slight just so I can rub against her center and I see her eyes widen as she takes a deep breath. I lean into her more.

"Give up Fitch. You can't win this."

"I don't know Naoms, I think we'll both be the winners tonight." She winks at me and I feel someone kick my hand causing me to fall on top of Emily and for the both of us to hit the ground. I get up from the ground and look over at Cook.

"Really?"

"What? You's two would have been eye fucking each other hours on that board. I wan' another go."

"We weren't, we weren't doing that at all."

"Please. Emilios been giving you the "come get me" eyes all night. You two should just go outside for a a bit and get it over with."

I look down at Emily, who is still laying on the ground a bit flushed. "Not a bad idea there Cook." I pick up the bottle of Pinot that Emily had opened and start to carry it outside. I look behind me before I leave the living room and turn to Emily.

"You coming Ems?"

"I have a feeling she soon will be." I hear Effy say as Katie snorts. I walk away but flip her off before I do. I know that Emily will be out here soon, probably following me any second, so I make my way over to the bouncy castle that Panda has had since we've been kids and make my way onto it, kicking my shoes off in the entrance and plopping down in the middle.

I soon feel Emily get into the bouncy castle, her tiny body only causing a small bounces.

"Decided to join me then did you?" I ask playfully, taking a sip of wine out of the bottle.

Emily sits down next to me and takes the bottle of wine from my lips to take a sip herself.

"Hey! I was drinking that." She winks at me. _Right, you asked for it. _I stand up, causing Emily to pause her drinking for a bit, and I jump. When I come back down it causes Emily to go flying in the air, the bottle of wine flying with her. I snatch the bottle of wine out of the air before it can spill and quickly cork it, throwing it to the side for a bit. Emily hits the floor and I fall, not expecting her to land so heavily. At this point we are both laughing and bouncing playfully, until Emily somehow manages to land on top of me. She brings her lips towards mine and we finally do what we've wanted to do all night. Our lips engage in a beautiful dance and I hear Emily moan into my mouth. She quickly nibbles at my bottom lips with causes me to groan but she quickly sneaks her tongue into my mouth where we gladly continue our little dance.

I bring my hand up behind her back and pull her closer to me, her knee hitting me right in my center and causing me to moan rather loudly.

"You liked that."

"Y-yes." I manage to get out.

Emily quickly takes the opportunity to attack my neck with her lips and tongue, causing me to moan even more. She grinds into me one more time, making my hips buck a bit at the friction that they are finding. She quickly disrobes me of my clothing and I of hers, both of us needing to feel our skin on the others. Emily starts to kiss down my chest, everywhere but where I need her the most, biting and licking every spot possible until she finally gets my nipple into her mouth. Pulling between her forefinger and thumb with my other nipple the entire time. I arch my back to get closer to her but she abruptly stops and pull away from me.

"Wha... What?"

"Shhh. One second. There's something that I want to do." Emily reaches over the side of us and brings back the bottle of Pinot that I corked a bit ago. She uncorks it and brings it to her lips for a sip before bringing it down to my own. She quickly pulls the bottle away and attacks my mouth with her lips. Our kisses are becoming frantic but neither of us care. I feel grind into me again and I break apart our kiss to moan loudly.

"Emily, fucking hell." She giggles at me and lowers her self over my body, stopping at my stomach to plant kisses. She pours some of the wine onto my stomach and into my belly bottom, that she quickly laps up into her mouth.

"I told you I wanted it out of your navel." I groan in response, feeling the Niagara Falls coming from my folds.

Emily lowers herself even further and kisses everywhere, from the bottom of my leg to the top of my hip and vice versa.

"Fuck, Emily. I need you." She smirks at me and pours some of the wine over my aching center. She quickly dives in. She licks around my clit, not really giving it the full attention just yet. I moan loudly and grab the back of her head, needing her to give me more. She move her tongue around my entrance, teasing me, until she once again come back up to my clit and put it into her mouth fully. I practically scream it feels so good. It's like she knows the secret to unlocking my soul because no one has ever felt this amazing when they do this to me. I can feel myself coming undone with every swipe of her tongue, every flick. I start to moves my hips, trying to bring the release even closer.

Emily quickly shoves two fingers into me and begins to pump in and out of me, causing me to moan so loud I'm fairly certain that I'm waking the neighbors.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ems, I'm so close, fuck."

My legs start shaking and its like the entire universe is beging created inside of my lower stomach. I feel fire everywhere, like every limb has been burned in the best possible way. I start to shake and my moans become even more breathless and short. Emily shoves in one more finger and on the last second curls them all, causing me to jump over the edge. And when I get to the bottom it's like there is a whole new world created in which Emily is the God. We just made our own little creation story. Fuck the Bibles version, the earth was made when Emily Fitch fucked me senseless in the bouncy castle. Emily continued to lick and go in and out of me until my orgasm finally subsided. She makes her way back to the my face, kissing all along the way. I look into her eyes and I'm amazed, simply amazed that this one little person can make me feel so much and I don't just mean physically.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asks me. I brush a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"How lucky I am to have found you."

"You're just saying that because I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm." Emily says blushing a bit and not looking me in the eyes. I grab her underneath her chin and make her look at me.

"No, I'm not." I kiss her softly as our hands begin to wander again, both of us perfectly content to spend the rest of the night out here, doing just this.

* * *

**Alright folks! Third attempt at smut, what do you think? I'm certainly no hyperfitch lol **

**Reviews? Comments? Anyone else as obsessed with Battlestar Galatica as I am now?! I just started watching it for class believe it or not and I'm obsessed. Starbuck anyone?! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys it's that time again. I was trying to get this story to about 40 chapters but now realize that was lofty lol I'm thinking no more than 30 if I even get there. So that means that things will heat up and heat up quickly. I know some people have questions and I promise they will all be answered! Also someone asked if Emily is still hiding her secret and the answer is yes but it will shortly come into light, so very very soon! :) As always thank you all for the reviews/ favorites/ follows/ you guys are seriously the best and I will respond to all of the reviews tomorrow or Tuesday at some point? I'm crazy busy this week :( **

**I'm extremely tired and super behind on homework and reading! These next few weeks are going to be busy for me so I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter up every week. On with it then! **

**P.S. Also I apologize if I've used the religious joke already that Gina uses in this chapter. I honestly can't remember if I have used it or not already *shrugs***

**I dont own skins/ buffy but imagine if I did?!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**Emily's POV **

I wake up to sunlight streaming onto my face, causing me to wince when I finally open my eyes. I look around the room, noticing the equality and earth posters and realize that I'm not in my room. _Why am I not in my room?_ I turn my head to the side and I feel like a hammer hit me in the face. I moan and bring my hand up to rub my temples.

"Fucking Cook." I grumble, my voice barely even making noise at how thirsty I am. _I'm never drinking again. _The night comes back to me in blurs and flashes, going out with the gang, taking a large number of tequila shots with Cook, dancing with Naomi and then... blank. _Well at least we made it back here._ I look over at Naomi and try to gently wake her up, needing to get some food into my system and soon.

"Naoms...Naomi, wake up." I rub her back and whisper into her ear softly, not wanting to alarm her.

"Fucks sake mum, ten more minutes." She mumbles and moves the pillow over her head. I giggle at the sight. _Looks like I'm on my own then. _I make my way out of bed, going slowly so I don't disturb sleeping beauty. I go to open the door to Naomi's room when I hear something downstairs, from what sounds like the kitchen. I pause and listen and when I hear someone whistling I realize that it can't be a burglar. It must be something worse... Naomi's mum. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ _I haven't even met her yet! I can't meet her for the first time hung the fuck over! _I weigh my options and decide that if I don't eat food soon I'll end up eating Naomi... and not in the good way. I pause at the door again realizing that meeting Naomi's mother in my underwear probably wont get me any points so I quickly steal a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from Naomi's closet. I take a deep breath and open her door, ready for whatever is to come.

I make my way into the kitchen and see that Naomi's mum isn't alone, Effy is leaning against the counter talking more than I've ever seen.

"Emily, nice of you to join the land of the living." Effy says smirking into her cup of tea. Naomi's mum quickly turns around from whatever delicious smelling thing she was cooking at the stove and looks at me. She's tall and blonde with Naomi's eyes except she looks completely open, unlike Naomi when I first met her. She looks warm and inviting, so in other words the complete opposite of my own mother.

"Emily! So good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" She comes over to me and pulls me into a giant hug, similar to a Cook hug except more tender.

"Don't smother her Gin, I think Ems is a bit queasy this morning."

She lets me go and laughs at Eff, "I did hear you all come home very early this morning."

"Sorry about that Miss Campbell, I hope we weren't to loud." I say sheepishly, hoping that I haven't given her the wrong impression already. She waves it away as if waving away a fruit fly.

"Please call me Gina, Miss Campbell is my mother. Now how about some tea? Effy and I were just going to sit down for some." I smiler at her.

"That would be fantastic." She leads me to the table and sits me down and I silently thank her because my hungover body wouldn't have been able to stand for much longer.

We sat around quietly for a bit, chatting lightly, but I could feel the tension in the air and from the way in which Effy was being even more cryptic than usual, she could as well. I wanted to do my best to make Gina like me, especially knowing how important she is to Naomi. We casually chatted about school, traveling, future goals etc. It was all very nice but I could tell she wanted to talk about something else.

"So Emily, are you religious?" I scrunch my eyes and look at Effy, she looks just as puzzled as I do so I decide to go along with it.

"Not really, no."

"Hmm... then how dear did you get Naomi to praise God's name a dozen times last night." She asks with a smirk. I see Effy choke on her tea and let out a loud laugh, one of the loudest I've ever heard from her. I feel my cheeks go red and I look down at the table.

"I'm just playing dear! I don't care! Silly old me trying to lighten the mood a bit and I've gone and embarrassed you. Don't tell my daughter you know how she gets." I laugh at her, feeling the tension leave my body which is why I wasn't expecting what she was going to bring up next.

"So Naomi told you she's the slayer then?" I nod slowly.

"Well, I sort of found out. But she's told me everything."

"That's good, it's good to have an open relationship and to trust each other enough to talk to one another." I nod at her. I feel Effy eyes on me and can't help but feel guilty knowing that I'm hiding something from Naomi.

"She's told you about her nightmares then?" Effy asks.

"Yeah, she mentioned them to me. We haven't really talked in detail about them but I got the gist of it." Effy nods as does Gina.

"So you know then how important you are to her?" I look at her questioningly, not really sure what she's talking about. I go to ask Gina what she means but Effy quickly cuts me off.

"You know she hasn't had one since you've guys have been together. I think it's because you are always there, sleeping beside her." I smile at this information, happy in the fact that I can at least help Naomi in this one thing.

"You're good for her Emily. And she's good for you, I can see the light in your eyes. She's a very special girl, very stubborn and bitchy, but special non the less. Cherish her." I nod at Gina.

"I will." She reaches over and grabs my hand in hers and smiles.

"That's all I ask." Our moment was short lived however when I heard a scream come from Naomi's room. I quickly jumped to my feet, taking the stairs two at time, Effy and Gina quickly behind me. I threw open Naomi's door and quickly assessed the room, seeing no threat I ran to her small and shaking form. I jump into the bed next to Naomi and pull her to my chest. I run my hand through her hair and down her back, trying to soothe her shaking bones.

"It's okay Naoms, I'm right here. We're all right here." She quits down after a while and lifts her head delicately to look around the room and finally at me.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this." She wipes her eyes, trying to hide her tears from me. I quickly pull her hands away from her face and look directly into her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit Campbell. I want to see all of you, not just the happy sunshine parts, granted there aren't many of those, but don't you dare try and hide yourself from me. Ever." I kiss her forehead and pull away, seeing that she is much better than when I first came up here.

"Scale of one to ten?" Effy asks. I don't ask her what she means, it must be something that they do regularly when she has nightmares.

"Fifteen." Naomi and Effy share a look between them, seeming to have a conversation all by simply looking at each other.

"Well now that that's over, I'm starving." Naomi says, pulling herself out of bed and into a t shirt and pants. "Note to self, never have a nightmare during a hangover. Holy fuck." I can tell that Naomi is trying to lighten the mood but I catch the look that Gina and Effy give to each other as Naomi leaves her bedroom and I can't help but be afraid of what's to come.

* * *

"Whoever decided that the weekend is only two days should be shot." Naomi grumpily mumbled her way up the steps to college.

"I'm sure Giles had a say innit. Guy gets all lonesome withou' us." Cook says.

"He probably did! I'm going to kill him later."

"Naomi you can't kill your watcher. And I don't think Effy would be to happy with you after that."

"Yeah you're probably right. Though do I really need Effy now that I have you?" Naomi playfully says leaning in to kiss me but is abruptly stopped because Effy hits her on the side of the head.

"Ow Eff! That was a sucker shot."

"Oops." Effy smiles and walks away. Naomi turns back to me.

"Now where were we?"

"I think we were somewhere around here." I pull myself into her, just before our lips can touch I hear my name over the intercom, calling me to the office.

"For fucks sake! It's like this entire school is out to get me today." I laugh at her pout and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Library after class?" Naomi asks and I nod, turning around to walk to the office.

When I get there I tell the secretary my name and she points to the directors office. I'm confused as to why he would need to see me but I knock on the door anyways, waiting to find out. I enter his office and see that its very plain, no pictures or anything in the entire room. The whole room is empty save for a large chair and desk in the middle, in which I see the director writing on. I take a seat across from him and wait until he stops his writing and looks up at me. For some reason, his eyes are familiar to me but I can't seem to place them.

"Hello Emily, I'm Mr. Foster." He holds out his hand and I take it, shaking it quickly.

"Your probably wondering why you're here." I nod at him, signaling him to go on.

"You see it's routine to check up on new students, to see how they are fitting in. So, hows it going?" I almost laugh in his face but barely restrain myself. For some reason this guy gives me the creeps and I can't help but already be on my guard.

"No offense sir, but its more than half way through the year. I think that if I wasn't fitting in it'd be a little late for anything to change." I see a brief flash of anger cross his eyes before he composes himself quickly.

"Of course, silly of me to ask. How is the library? I'm to understand that you spend a lot of time there, am I correct?" He looks at me and I feel my skin crawl. _This guys a creep._

"...yes."

"Good, good. It never hurts to read and of course that librarian is another form of entertainment for some students. A particular group that spend almost all of there time there. You are close with them aren't you?" I nod, feeling confused as to why he would need to know all of this.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you all choose the library? Why not the field outside?" I obviously can't tell him the truth so I quickly make up a lie and run with it.

"It's quiet. We like the quiet." He looks me in the eyes, challenging me but I refuse to break eye contact and force him instead to do so.

"Well then Emily. It's good to see that you're fitting in. That is all, you may head back to class now."

* * *

The rest of the day goes by without incident, though I can't help but think about that weird meeting with the director as I'm walking into the library and and lean against the table. I see the rest of the gang come in and sit around the table. Naomi comes over to me and wraps her arm around my waist and kisses the side of my head. I lean into her arms, feeling better now that she's there. There's no place safer than Naomi's arms.

"Em, what did they want with you at the office?" Katie asks.

"I don't really know honestly. Mr. Foster wanted to talk to me... it was odd."

"That guys a right nutjob ain' he? Fuckin' rubs me the wrong way." Cook says, a shiver running through his body.

"I would have to agree with Mr. Cook on this one. He is a very strange man." Giles says cleaning his glasses and putting them into his pocket.

"What do you think Naoms?" I turn to look at Naomi and see that she's not really paying attention. For all intents and purposes she is there and awake but her eyes are void and it looks almost like she's staring at a spot on the floor particularly hard.

"Naoms?" I ask her again, getting a bit panicked when she doesn't respond to my call or to that of anyone else. I shake her gently and she still doesn't move. I get desperate and shake her even harder, calling out her name in the process. In a flash of speed I see her hand whip out at me. I feel her hand come up and grab me at the throat, a look I've never seen in her eyes before, one of anger and all encompassing fear. I feel her hand squeeze my throat tighter and I grab with both of my hands to pull her off.

"Naomi!" I try to yell at her but I can see that it's not really her right now, she's not really there. I start to see dots and feel the blood start to rush to my head, getting dizzier the longer she holds onto me. I see Giles and Cook grabbing at Naomi's arm, trying to pull her off of me. I feel the darkness coming in, taking over, I try to fight it but I can't. The last thing that I see is Naomi come back to herself and complete heartbreak comes to her feature. I see her lips move but I can't hear what she's saying. The last thing I say before the darkness takes me is Naomi's name.

* * *

***Shuffles out and giggle manically* I wonder what will happen next?! ;) **

**Reviews? Comments? Questions? **

**Now I have to go read an entire book for tomorrow. Its already 1 am here. I swear I must be a masochist. **


	22. Important info

**Hey all! **

**I'm terribly sorry but this is not an actual update for the story just a necessary update on the reason there is no update today. Over the weekend my best friend had a bit of a breakdown and essentially the entire weekend/ last three days? (I'm not even sure what day it is honestly) has been spent looking after and caring for him. We were finally able to get him some help because these hospitals are fucking useless when it comes to mental issues and he's now in a short term psychiatric hospital for the next few days until we find the route of the problem. With all this in mind I haven't had time for anything else, I barely ate or slept these past three days, so I unfortunately don't have an update tonight. I'm super behind on my school work for this week and my best friends health has to take precedence right now. All this being said I will most likely have an update Friday possibly Saturday night? I just don't want you all to think that I'm just simply not updating, not the case at all. I have the entire chapter planned out in my head, its just a matter of finding the time this week to get it down. I really appreciate all of you and please if any of you are having ANY negative thoughts please do not hesitate to PM, I will always be there for you! See you all soon 3**

**-Jess**

**P.S. I will respond to all of the reviews I haven't forgotten all of you beautiful Popsicles! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey All! **

**I firstly want to thank you all for being so understanding and amazing! I got some of the nicest reviews and PM's ever and you are all the absolute best people ever! I haven't responded to them yet because it's been crazy and hectic but I promise you that I will! I seriously love you guys so much. **

**So this story is going to heat up and heat up QUICK! We finally find out Emily's secret what will it be? ;)**

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did they would all live in a homo filled land where everyone lives.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Naomi's POV **

The last thing I remember is leaning against the table and putting my arm behind Emily. I remember them talking about something and the next thing that I remember is total darkness. A darkness that can only be described as cold and black, darker than any black I've ever seen. I could just feel that no light could penetrate this place. I felt as if I was separate from my body, I knew I was awake but it was like my mind was ripped from me and pulled onto another level of consciousness, one where I was most definitely not in control or in charge.

Slowly light started to fill up the space and I start to recognize my surroundings. It's a place I've been before, in real life and in my nightmares. _The cave._ The cave where our lives were changed forever, never to be the same again. I see the candles on the walls and floor of the cave and lose myself in their glow, relishing in her light for a moment.

"I love fire as well. It's so subtle and beautiful. It gives the appearance of control with a candle doesn't it? But as soon as you knock the candle over, it's a free for all and it becomes destructive and one of the most deadly and beautiful forces in this world." I turn my head to see the last person that I wanted to see ever again, the main in the gas mask. I try to mask my fear and sudden accelerating of my heart by using my sarcasm.

"Sounds likes you need to sort out your priorities." He chuckles softly at me.

"Always trying to hide your fear behind your sarcasm aren't you? Very interesting. Must be hard to let people in that way though isn't it Miss Campbell?" He asks tilting his head to the side in a very irritating and smug way.

"Not that it's really a concern for you, but I have no problem letting people in."

"Is that what you really think Naomi? You know there's a term for someone like you, it's called a liar." He starts to pace around me and I find myself frozen on the spot, unable to move.

"Tell me Naomi. Did you let your friends in right away? Did you let JJ, or Thomas, Pandora in very easily? What about Cook? Or Effy? No, I don't think so. Now who else am I missing?" He stops his pacing and puts his finger on his chin in a contemplative gesture. He stops his movements and looks me directly in the eyes and it's the first time that I can see his eyes fully and I can't help but think that they look familiar. I couldn't think about it too much though because his next words shock me to my core.

"What about Freddie? Did you let him in right away? See, Freddie is an interesting case isn't he? Because you did let him in right away. He was the first person you really let in. And you weren't the only one, Effy did the same di-"

"Don't you dare talk about that! You have NO idea what you're talking about! You know nothing!"I scream at him, trying to get my body to jump at him but I still felt like a wall was pushing me back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Naomi. I do know about that, more than you even know. Such a shame that the one person that you willingly let in had to die because of that isn't it? Such a pity."

"He died because of you! You killed him! You slit his throat and just left him to bleed out, you sick fucking bastard!"

"Did I kill him? Hmm. I seem to remember it a bit different than that. Tell me Naomi, do you remember everything from that night? I don't think you do, in fact I know you don't. I could tell you the truth, tell you what really happened, but it will cost you."

"You're lying." He cocked his head to the side and if I could see his face I know there would be a small smile on his lips.

"Can you be so sure? How much do you actually remember from that night? Waking up in a pool of water, cold, in one end of the cave? You travel down through the cave until you came into this opening, with these exact candles, and you find Freddie. Neck slit blood everywhere, lifeless. But you can't for the life of you remember why you are covered in blood. You aren't bleeding. The only blood you see is the blood from Freddie." He leans close to me, almost in a whisper. "And that, my dear, is because you did it. You were the one who slit his throat, it was your hand that pulled the knife, and you were the one who killed him."

"No. No it was you." He shakes his head, like condescending a child. I tried to go after him again but still can't move. I can feel the rage building up inside of me and it is going to explode shortly.

"No it was you. And you know what the best part is? You're going to do it again. You're going to get a hold of that precious redhead's neck and you are going to take no mercy. You are going to be responsible for the death of your love and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" He finishes loudly, almost yelling it. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! YOU'RE WRONG!" I break free out of my daze and charge him as fast I can, reaching for his throat and gripping as tight as I can. I use all of my strength to try and squeeze the life out of him. Before I come to my senses I hear him laugh.

"I… got… you."

The next thing I see is Emily's face in front of mine, hands all over my arms and I see my hands wrapped tightly around her neck. I quickly drop my hands and realize what I've done.

"He got me." I say out loud not realizing it. I see the light fading in Emily's eyes as she says my name, softly, almost to herself. I reach out and take her into my arms before she falls to the ground. I lift her up onto the table and immediately try to get her wake up.

"Emily, Emily, Ems please. Wake up." I say to her, tears close to falling. I feel Giles push me aside and Cook take me into his arms and pull me to his chest. I see Effy and Giles quickly go to work on her administering CPR and Effy doing what she can with magic. I let the tears role down my face, not caring anymore. _If she doesn't live I'll walk to the closest vamp nest and let them have their way with me. My life is hers._ I grab Cooks hand and grip onto him tightly, he squeezes me back just as hard, knowing that it's what I need right now.

Time passes agonizingly slow. _A watched pot never boils._ I snort at myself, unable to believe that in a moment like this I can remember that stupid thing my mum used to tell me as a kid when I was waiting for the water to boil.

"She's got a pulse. She's alive." Giles turns to me. "She's getting air, we just have to wait for her to wake up now." Before I can let that fully sink in I feel something hard hit me on the side of my head.

"You fucking bitch! You almost killed her! I'm going to fucking kill you!" An angry Katie yells at me and I can see that she means it but I can't make my hands come up to protect myself. Luckily for me, Cook and Effy both react and pull her away.

"Katie, calm down. Katie, that wasn't Naomi, calm the fuck down!" I hear Effy yell at her.

"I saw her do it Ef! Don't give me that bullshit."

"That's not what she means Kay." I hear Emily weakly say from where she is lying down on the table. I rush to her side and put my hands to both of her cheeks, trying to take in every feature of her eyes, afraid that I would never be able to see them again. She brings her hands up to my cheeks and brushed away my tears that I didn't know I was shedding anymore.

"I..I-I'm so sorry." I say, choking on my words, letting more tears fall. I look down, unable to look Emily in the eyes because of what I almost did. I feel her reach hand underneath my chin and lift my head up, making me have to look her in her eyes.

"I know. And I know it wasn't you. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm not sure if that's totally true. I have to tell you guys something."

* * *

A very long time later and I've filled them in on everything that happened during my "dream" and everything that the gas mask guy said to me. Even the part about Freddie. The room is silent, all of us thinking things through. I voice what I think everyone is thinking, at least what Effy and Giles are most likely thinking.

"I think we need to bring in some back up for this. I need to know if he's telling the truth. I need to remember what happened that night." Giles looks at me.

"Yes, I think you're right Naomi. It's time we figure out these dreams, it could be vital." I see Effy smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"I have the perfect person in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and I are sitting on my couch; the tension in the room could almost be seen. I haven't felt comfortable around her for the rest of the day, unable to shake my guilt of what I did to her. I can't help but think about what gasmask, what we've now started to call him, said about Freddie. He was right about Emily, I did have her throat in my hands and I almost killed her, she has the bruises to prove it.

"Do you know who Effy's called for help?" I shake my head.

"No, but there's only a few people I can think of and if they can't help then no one can." I put my head into my hands and cover my face.

"Naomi. Naomi, look at me." I reluctantly lift my head out of my hands and look at her.

"That was not you, none of this is your fault so stop thinking that it is."

"It is my fault though, I knew that this could happen, I knew-" Emily puts her hand out and puts a finger on my lip to stop me from talking anymore.

"Stop. Nothing that has happened or will happen will be your fault. I knew what I was getting into. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you were worth it, so stop blaming yourself because I would take all the risks in the world to be with you." I kiss her gently, finally able to do so without feeling totally guilty.

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

"It was your eyes. I've seen a lot of things in them, but I've never for a second seen nothing. It was like your light was off, like no one was home. They were empty and I just knew that something was wrong and that it wasn't you."

"How did I get so lucky? I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you."

"I am pretty spectacular." Emily jokes and I smack her lightly on the shoulder before pulling her closer to me. I look her in the eye, both of our smiles fading, sensing the serious mood that has quickly filled the room.

"Emily, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now." She nods at me, telling me to continue.

"I… Emily, I lov-" Before I can finish what I'm trying to say, my mom burst through the front door, swearing about some tosser at the store and yelling my name.

"Naomi!? Are you home dear?" She comes into the living room, breaking my chance to tell Emily how I feel about her.

"Emily! I didn't know you were here. Oh my, what happened to your neck?" Emily brings her hand to her neck and blushes a bit.

"Oh nothing really, just a bit of a fight with Katie is all."

"Very aggressive of her, going for the neck I mean."

"Yeah well an angry Katie is nothing to mess with." I snort, knowing that that is all to true. I shoot Emily a thankful look, she knew that I wouldn't be able to tell my mother what really happened. It would only worry her more than was necessary.

"Well are you two going to help me with dinner or are you just going to sit there and stare into each other's eyes all night."

"Mum!"

"What dear, it's the truth. If you two aren't staring longingly at each other, you're busy screwing each other's brains out."

"MUM!" I feel my cheeks turn red and hear Emily chuckle next to me.

"Oi you! Don't encourage her, she'll never stop then."

"Come on you, let's go help your mum with supper." Emily pulls me off the couch and I'm helpless to resist her.

* * *

Dinner goes by without a hitch, with only a few embarrassing stories from my mum, and Emily and I spend the rest of the night curled up in bed together just enjoying being with each other. We quickly get sleepy, the events of today finally catching up to us. We lie on the bed, with me being the little spoon for a change and Emily the big spoon. Before I fall asleep I hear Emily say quietly into my ear.

"You know what you were going to say before? I feel the same way." She kisses the side of my neck and I squeeze her hand, letting her know that I heard her. We fall asleep in each other's arms, thinking of what's to come the next day.

* * *

We all gather in the library the next day, waiting for Effy to come back from the airport where she picked up whoever it is that could help me. I sit on the edge of the table with Emily in my arms, almost mirroring the position of the previous day. I kiss the side of her head, just because I can. She turns to me and smiles and squeezes my hand, knowing that I'm thinking of the events of the previous day.

"Oh, she's here." I look towards the door and don't see anything. I look around the room and see that everyone else is just as confused.

"Giles, no one is there." He smiles.

"She's here trust me. I can feel her."

"Feel her? Giles what are you talking about?"

"You'll know when you see her Naomi." I look to the door and see Effy come in first smiling to herself, closely followed by our guest. Someone I hadn't thought that I see in a very long time and now that I know who it is I know what Giles meant.

"Willow!" I jump off the table and walk to her with my arms wide open and pull her into a big hug. We pull away and smile at each other.

"It's good to see you Naomi, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me to but you know the life Willow." She laughs.

"Oh yes, I do." She looks to the rest of the room and gives them all hugs, giving Giles and extra-long one. Willow and Giles have a relationship similar to Effy and his; he's a very special man. Willow stops and looks at Katie and Emily questioningly, never having met them before. I grab Emily's hand.

"Willow, I'd like you to meet Emily, my girlfriend and her sister Katie."

"So these are the girls I've heard so much about? Buffy and Faith are going to be so mad that they didn't get to meet you. I've been telling them for a while that Effy's going to end up with a girl but they never believed me. Now look who's right!" We all laugh with her.

"I'm still a bit confused though, what did you mean that you could feel her Giles?" Emily asks and Effy answers.

"She's a witch Emily. A very powerful one, actually the most powerful one in the world. She and I have both had a bit of a run in with dark magic and Giles is the one who brought us back. He can sense her because she's so powerful and Giles dabbled with a bit of magic himself back in the day. But don't worry, Willow won't hurt a fly nowadays." I snort a bit at that.

"That's not totally true. I seem to remember a particularly annoying fly that got the receiving end of a fireball during my last visit."

"Well he was asking for it. He was a tricky fly!" I laugh at her and shake my head.

"As much fun as this is, we should probably get down to it. I'm sure Willow is tired coming straight from the airport." We all nod in agreement.

"Alright, so basically what I'm going to do is project someone else's consciousness into the room and then into your head. Because you can't remember what happened that night, connecting someone else to your memories will allow them to see everything. Giles and I already talked about this and decided that it will be him."

"Okay, makes sense. That way even if I block out the memory subconsciously than he'll be able to see it and remember it."

"Exactly."

"But what makes it so that Giles' consciousness will go into my head and memories and not anyone else's?"

"It'll only go into yours because I've tweaked this spell so that it will only go to the slayer in the room, which is you."

"Genius willow!"

"Yeah, it is." She smiles proudly at herself. This entire time we were talking Giles was setting up incense and preparing the room for the spell. Willow makes me sit down, not sure if this will make me dizzy at all. We all sit around the table as Willow starts to chant and add certain things to her bowl. I see a flash and look over at Giles and see that his eyes are glowing bright fluorescent green. I look at Willow and see that he eyes have glazed over, clearly in another world now. I prepare myself for the feeling of having someone come into my consciousness but I don't feel anything and become even more perplexed when I see Effy's mouth practically fall to the floor. Before I can question her I see Giles and Willow snap back into themselves. I see Giles jump from his chair and storm over to Emily.

"How long?! How long have you known this!?" Giles yells at her. I stand up and go to get in front of Giles but Effy grabs my arm and stops me.

"You're going to want to hear this Noams."

"Giles, what the hell are you doing?!" I yell at him but he ignores me.

"How long have you known?"

"Giles, leave her alone she clearly doesn't know what you're talking about." I say, trying to defend Emily from whatever Giles is yelling at her about.

"I don't know." Emily says quietly and it causes me to stop my actions, confused as to what they're talking about.

"How long have you known something was different?" Giles continues.

"A bit. I've known for a bit… but I didn't know what to do."

"Please Giles, this is Emily we're talking about. Perfectly normal Emily. She freaked out when we told her about me remember?"

"I don't understand." I say to Effy, pleading with my eyes to tell me what's going on but Willow answers instead.

"Remember Naomi, the spell was made to go into the slayer in the room? It must have gone into her because she was sitting closer to me, that's why it didn't go into you. Giles must have seen something that could back this up."

"That's absurd; the spell obviously just didn't work." I say, not believing what Willow is suggesting.

"Naomi, I saw it mate. Her eyes wen' green just like Giles did. She's tellin' the truth." Cook says and I shake my head, trying to make this nightmare end.

"How long have you known that you are a slayer?" Giles asks Emily.

"I wasn't sure…" My head snaps towards her stopping me in my tracks. I walk over to them slowly, thinking that if I walk too quickly I might faint.

"What are you saying Giles?" I ask him calmly, afraid of losing it if I don't. Every muscle in my body is tense and ready to help me flee from this as soon as I hear the truth. Giles finally turns to me, sadness in his eyes.

"Naomi, she's a slayer." I look to Emily and see that she won't look me in the eye.

"Emily… Look at me." She does so but I can see the tears in her eyes and I know it's true but I have to hear her say it.

"Naoms, I swear I didn't know. I thought maybe, maybe it could be that but I never thought… that's why I was watching you on patrols and taking pictures and you almost saw me one time I forgot to turn the flash off. I didn't know what to say to you, I had to know for sure. It just started to happen one day and then I pushed Anne really far and I didn't know how-"

I help my hand up, making her stop talking.

"Anne!? This has been going on since Anne?!" She looks sheepish.

"It's… it's been happening since before Anne." I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut and knocked my soul out of my body. I laughed simply because there was nothing else for me to do.

"So you didn't think that maybe just fucking maybe you should have told me after I told you about me!? That maybe I just put myself out there for you, opening up to you, trusting you not to stab me in the back and that's exactly what you fucking did!"

"Naomi, no" She stood up and went to reach for my hands.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I could feel myself starting to collapse and losing all control over my emotions.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again. Do you have any idea what I would have done for you? I let you in, I let you inside of all of me and you set a fucking bomb, ticking away every time we talked and now it's fucking exploding. I went against every instinct that I had with you! Every single one of them because I trusted you." My voice cracked and I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I fought them back knowing that once is start I'll never stop.

"You took my heart and you threw it into a blender. We were special." A few tears fell down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly. Turning away from them and walking away but I couldn't get far because Emily grabbed my hand to try and stop me.

"Wait Naomi, let me explain please." I turn on her, rage boiling to the brim.

"Let you explain?! You're having a fucking laugh! YOU'VE HAD MONTHS TO EXPLAIN! How many times did you sit there and cackle to yourself knowing that I was letting you know everything there is to know about me and the entire fucking time you never even showed an inkling of wanting to tell me anything. Not once! It must have been really fun for you hun. Kick around Naomi for a bit, destroy her fucking life for a laugh. And to think that I thought I lov…" I shake my head, tears falling down my cheeks freely now.

"You know I always thought I would have to protect you from the world, that I needed to keep you safe. Who knew that I had it so backwards? How did you do this to me? How stupid could I have been?" I put my head into my hands and wipe away the tears.

"Babe please…" I can hear the tears in Emily's voice and it kills me that I still care even after she just ripped my heart out. I shake my head at her.

"People always fuck you up." I put my mask on and give her the coldest look that I can manage and I see her visibly flinch. "Have a nice life Emily." I turn and walk out of the library and somehow manage to make my way to my house and room where I quickly collapse onto my bed.

As soon as I sit down I feel everything hit me at once. I can't believe that I didn't see this coming. _This is why you don't let people in Naomi._ I feel the betrayal and most annoyingly, the love that I feel for Emily hit me square in the chest. It feels like I can't breathe, like my entire world is crashing down around me. Emily was my axis, she kept me in balance and now the world is spinning out of control. _How could she do this to me?!_ I feel the tears come to my eyes again and let them fall. She betrayed me, she lied to me, she let me make a fool out of myself and did nothing the entire time. She destroyed me. Wrecking sobs hit me full force and it takes everything in me to keep myself breathing. I must cry for hours, so long that I eventually stop feeling anything and go a bit numb. I find a bottle of Vodka on the floor and quickly open its contents into my mouth. Relishing the burn in my throat, glad to feel something at least. The rest of the night is spent looking at the bottom of various bottles and I quickly pass out, tears in my eyes and Emily's name on my mouth.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Anyone else see S.H.I.E.L.D.?! **

**If anyone was wondering, my friend is out of the hospital we had to force him to go in and it has been one of the hardest week and a half of my life. He's doing a little better but not much so the next update may tomorrow or next Sunday or even Thursday, I'm not really sure. It all depends on how much work I can catch up on because I'm still behind. I just want to thank you guys for being so understanding once again! 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all! Thank you for the lovely reviews, you're all the best people in the world I swear. Alright so this is actually only half of the chapter that I was planning on getting out tonight but my friend had a bit of a fit today and this is all I have so far, so I figured better to give you a smaller update than planned and give the second half of the chapter (which I've been dying to write since I came up with the story) the full attention it needs. I'm looking to put the next part tomorrow night possibly? It depends on the amount of reading that I was supposed to do over the weekend but didn't and any other circumstances that might arise. Enough of my rambling, to the story.**

**P.S. I also went to Comicon today, resulting in an extremely tired Jess and probably some errors in the story lol also just a general note in regards to Comicon, I was honestly underwhelmed. That probably sounds terrible but I actually think it was a waste of money. A picture with John Barrowman or an autograph cost an arm and a leg and Patrick Stewart and William Shatners were the price of your first born child. And don't even get me started on the impossible panels. All of the the good ones filled up four hours before they even started, and there was only one good one! I digress. Anyone else have a similar experience though? I'm curious. I went with a bunch of people and we all left feeling the same way. **

**I don't own skins/buffy but if I did I would have made a full musical episode for skins.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Emily's POV Pt. 1**

It's been a week since, what Katie is calling the "unveiling", a full week since Naomi's has even looked in my direction let alone talk to me. I've tired talking to her, texting her, calling her, everything short of stalking her home, to try and have a moment to explain myself, but she's having none of it. In a way I know that I deserve this, that Naomi let herself become vulnerable, tell me things about herself while I held back. And I get it, I get that she's hurt and that she thinks that I betrayed her. And up until now I was giving her time, giving her time to work it out alone, to not pressure her, but I'm done waiting. I've been going easy for the past week, letting her brush me off, but not anymore. I get that she is hurt but doesn't she understand that I'm hurt also?! I must sigh loudly because Katie quickly speaks up.

"Just fucking go and see her already. Christ."

"It's the middle of the night, I couldn't do that." I shake my head, looking back to my English essay that's not being written.

"Don't give me that stupid excuse Emily. You know where she lives and where she patrols. You're just being a coward because you know you're in the wrong this time." My head snaps up from my paper and looks at Katie.

"I am not!" Kaite scoffs.

"Yes you are. Granted Campbell overreacted a bit but that doesn't change the fact that you hid this from her. And before you go and say she did it first, this is different and we both know it. You could have told her after you guys made up and it would be peaches and fucking cream right now."

"It's more complicated than that Katie."

"Well go and fucking explain it to her then, what are you doing wasting time here?!"

* * *

An hour and many false starts later, I find myself outside of Naomi's house, debating on whether I should go in or not. I pluck up the courage and knock on the front door, hoping that the blonde is home. The door opens and I see blonde… just not my blonde.

"Emily dear, I was wondering when you would stop by. Come in and have some tea." I follow Gina into the kitchen, knowing it's futile to argue with her once she has tea in mind. We take a seat at the table and nurse our cups of tea, a sense of foreboding and fear in the air… at least on my part. Suddenly Gina breaks the silence.

"I remember, a time a few years back, Naomi and I were at a protest. You see there was this rubbish corporation that was trying to build a new dumping station and to do so they were going to kill hundreds of trees. We we're all there, all the hippies as Naomi likes to call us. We did all of the normal things, picketed, petitions, strikes, nothing worked; they were going to bulldoze all of the trees down. The morning that the bulldozers were going to come we had all given up, thinking it was over, but not Naomi. She chained herself to the tree and stopped the bulldozers in their path. She stayed on the tree for two days, long enough for us to find some rubbish almost instinct bat and make the land the last safe haven for these animals, stopping the company's plans." She takes a sip of her tea.

"My point Emily, is that my daughter is a very stubborn individual, and when she's been hurt doubly so. And I know you've hurt her." I look up at Gina, tears threatening to fall. I go to say something but Gina holds her hand up to stop me.

"I know you didn't mean to, I can see it in your eyes dear. But I can also see into my daughters eyes. When she first met you I could see the spark in them again, see the love… I don't see that anymore. She's become very hard, very guarded, but every once in a while I see her when she doesn't know I'm looking and I know the truth. She's very hurt Emily. I haven't seen her upset since… since Freddie. So whatever it is that you need to do to get that light back into her eyes, I'm begging you as a mother, to do it. No matter how stubborn Naomi is, you can break her down."

"How!? She won't even look at me."

"Make her dear, you're a smart girl." She pats my hand and stands up from the table, grabbing our tea cup in the process, and bringing them over to the sink.

"She's out with Cook at Uncle Keith's, they're going out tonight. She's been drinking a lot lately. They've only just gone and you can get them before she's too far gone. Go to her Emily." I nod at her, stand up to leave and walk out before I turn back around and look at her.

"Thank you. You don't have to help me and you are… so thank you." Gina waves her hand in the air as if swatting down a fly.

"Think nothing of it, you make Naomi happy and she needs you even if she doesn't want to admit it. Fight for her."

I nod, "I intend to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quick outfit change later and I'm standing inside of Keiths pub, dirtier and grimier than I remember it being. I look to the bar and see Naomi talking and laughing with a girl I don't know. I feel the rage build up inside of me, jealous of whoever this girl is that she could be talk to _my _Naomi. As quickly as my anger and jealousy arises, it falls when I see that Naomi's smile isn't really reaching her eyes and it looks forced and fake. Before I can observe any further I feel a hand on my arm.

"What the fuck are you doin' here red?!" Cook asks angrily.

"I need to talk to her Cook. I need to see her."

"I think you've done enough haven' you?" I sigh and rub both of my temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I need to explain to her, I need to tell her I lo… I need to explain." I can see Cook's eyes soften at my almost slip up, but he doesn't soften fully.

"I don' think I can let you Emily. You've fucked her up good and proper like. Been drinking her life away all week."

"… I know. But, I need to talk to her, please."

"I don't know Em-"

"What are you doing here?" I hear Naomi say coldly from behind me. I turn to look at her and can't help but be drawn into her eyes, which are colder and darker than I've ever seen.

"I need to talk to you." She tilts her head to the side and looks at me coldly.

"About?"

"You know what about Naomi." We stare at each other for a bit, neither wanting to give.

Naomi sighs, "Mine as well get it over with then." With that she walks towards the door and outside. I quickly follow her.

I see her in the alley between Kieths pub and another, a cigarette in hand. I take this opportunity to really have a good look at her and I can't help but be a bit shocked. She looks tired, so very tired. She has dark bags under her eyes and it looks as if she hasn't showered in a few days. The fact that she's smoking is alarming, along with the excess drinking. She thinks the cigarettes affect her slaying abilities and she hates being drunk in case she's needed. I lean against the wall, giving her enough space but still close.

"You're smoking now?" I ask her.

"Looks like." I sigh and turn to her fully.

"Naomi, listen I'm sorry. I should have told you, I should have told you a million times, I get that I'm sorry, I really truly am. But you have to understand that you lied to me to Naomi, you didn't tell me the truth until you were forced to." She laughs, shaking her head.

"You still don't get it do you? You really don't." The last part said almost to herself.

"Why don't you tell me then?" I plead. She looks at the ground, moving her shoes and kicking something away.

"Please Naoms." Her head snap up and I see pure fire in her eyes.

"No. No! You do not get to call me that _Emily._ Not anymore. You gave up that right when you decided to lie to me for fucking months. _Months_! Yeah, I didn't tell you right away, but the difference between you and I, is that I had every intention of telling you. Can you say the same?"

"I…I-I was going too eventually." She laughs again.

"There you go, fucking lying to me again. You're still hiding stuff from me. After everything that happened you're still fucking lying to me. Don't you fucking get it?!" She looks up at the sky and I let her collect her thoughts, knowing that she has more to say.

"When I lost Freddie… when we lost him I promised that I would _never _let anyone else in, never give anyone else the chance to be hurt. Everyone always thought that my only concern was that I didn't want anyone else to die, and that's part of it, of course it is. But the real part, the part that keeps me awake at night in paralyzing fear, is that I didn't want to let anyone else in because they could hurt me. When Freddie was killed I was so angry, so fucking angry at him for getting to me and then fucking leaving, just leaving me here to deal with everything without him. So I adopted my new motto, don't let anyone close who isn't already close. Don't give them the chance to fuck you up…and that's _exactly _what you did. I let you in and you fucking tore through my walls, I told you everything, every fear, every desire, every nightmare, and you fucking stomped on them. You made me think that I could do anything, that every dream I had would come true, that every fear was minuscule, that every nightmare would turn into a dream. You did all of this, you. And I fucking _hate_ that you have this hold on me. I would have done anything for you, for us. And you fucking threw it all away." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, only spurred on more by the cold and calculating look in Naomi's eyes.

"We're done here." She throws her cigarette to the ground and turns to leave.

"Naomi, please… I miss you." She stops her movements and turns to me. I could swear that I saw a tear fall down her cheeks but she quickly wipes it away, leaving me to wonder if it was just in my imagination. She turns back around and walks back into the pub, leaving me alone in the alleyway. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and for once let them take me over, not wanting to be in control anymore because it seems that I always fuck it up when I am.

By the time I'm all cried out I see Naomi and Cook leave the pub and make their way down the street, arms around each other's shoulders. _Fuck this. You're not done Emily, not by a longshot. Stop groveling and do something._

"Get you're act together Fitch. You have a woman to get back."

* * *

**What do you all think so far? Will Naomi succumb to Emily's future plans? Me thinks she has some ideas coming up ;)**

**Reviews? Comments? Comicon rants? **


	25. Chapter 25

**And I'm back! Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites once again you show me how amazing you are. Now I know it's been a bit angsty because they aren't together but it's all part of the plan I promise you. I've also been a bit down so my writing tends to follow my mood. I shall reply to your reviews later on in the week if I haven't aready, I should be reading instead of doing this but oh well. Two books by Thursday on top of other homework, a paper, and other readings? Piece of cake right…right?! On with it! Enjoy! **

**Also multiple POV's this chapter folks! And I'm sorry for the typos, its 2:30 here and I have to be up in 6 hours so I just wrote this up and posted it. If anything is unclear I can answer it later **

**I don't own skins/ buffy but if I did I certainly wouldn't kill off our favorite characters (what?! I'm not still bitter…)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Emily POV pt.2 **

I follow Cook and Naomi to the club that they are now at, wiping the rest of the tears off on the way. I decide during the walk over that I'm going to make Naomi look at me, _really _look at me, not with her guarded eyes but with the eyes that I know that are full of love and passion, not these cold piercing blue ones in their place. I walk past the line of people waiting for entrance and wave at Thomas.

"Emily, hello. How are you this evening?" Thomas asks politely and I smile a bit at him, at the love in his voice.

"I've been better Thomo." He nods.

"Yes, Naomi. She and Cook just went inside. They are probably at the bare by now."

"Thanks, Thomas." I pass by him but don't get far, stopping because he calls my name.

"Emily! When someone you love lets you down, really fucks you over, sometimes I think you must try to stop loving them." I look him back at Thomas.

"Is that possible?" I ask him, pleading with my eyes. He smiles and looks at the ground briefly and slightly shaking his head before looking back at me.

"No, I don't think so." I nod at him and walk into the club, immediately brought out of my thoughts by the loud and insistent music. I walk over to the bar and order a drink, thinking that I might be here a while until I find Naomi again. By the time I see her I've had quite a few drinks and had was without a doubt a bit drunk. It took longer than I thought to spot her but when I did, I was speechless, mouth almost hitting the floor. I could see her on the dance floor, with her arm wrapped around some short brown haired girl, both of them much to close for my liking. I watch them for a while, seeing Naomi eventually push the girl away and start dancing alone. Another comes up to her and they quickly get closer, but she once again pushes the girl away eventually. I see this happen a few more times, all the while debating going out there myself, drinking even more as the night progresses. Finally deciding to just go and there and take her in my arms, the alcohol giving me enough courage to finally move from my spot. I make my way to the dance floor, slipping past people and pushing others out of the way until Naomi is in arms reach. I had timed it just right because now she wasn't dancing with anyone, simply swaying in the sexiest way possible. I can't keep my hands to myself anymore and I reach out and wrap my arms around her waist, basking in the warmth of her skin. Naomi leans into my front and grabs my hands, pulling me in closer.

We dance like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of the other. Just being able to touch her after all of this time apart is setting me on fire, the need building in the pit of my stomach. My hands start to roam all over her and I lean in to kiss her neck, which she lets happen. I feel her take a deep breath in rather than actually hear it over the music. Without any warning, Naomi turns around in my arms and looks at me. For the first time in a while I can see something in her eyes besides cold indifference. It's not love but it's the closest I've gotten to seeing that again, what I see in her eyes is pure lust. I see her eyes widen when she realizes that it was me she was dancing with the entire time and I see her take a deep breath before she grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd and out the door. She pulls me along until we reach the alleyway behind the club, a single lamp post sending dim light through the darkness.

"Naomi what-" I try to ask but am quickly interrupted by Naomi pushing me against the wall, her hands on both sides of my hips. She quickly presses her lips against mine and I feel dizzy being able to touch her again. The feeling of her lips against mine is enough to ignite the need that's always there when I'm around her. She moans into my mouth and I grab behind her head and pull her even closer. Our kissing becomes urgent, both of our breathing intensifying, the need growing. Naomi pushes closer to me and I moan feeling her against me again. I never thought I'd be able to do this again, so it's hard to believe that it's happening.

We break apart briefly and Naomi quickly attacks my neck, biting and sucking hard, there will definitely be marks there in the morning. She pulls on my hair, almost hurting me, turning my head to the side even more. Biting everything that she can touch. She's angry and I can tell.

"Naomi…" She puts a hand up to my mouth and stops me from talking. Her hand reaches underneath my shirt and she quickly makes her way to my breast. I moan when her fingers grab my nipple between her fingers.

"Fuck… I need you." Naomi pulls away from my neck and attacks my lips once more, never losing hold on my breast. Her other hand makes its way to the front of my jeans, teasing me by running it above the button. She doesn't wait long though and pushes her hand down, touching my wet folds. We both moan into each other's mouths, unable to keep it in.

Naomi wastes no time and slips two fingers inside of me. I jerk up in response, not expecting it so soon. She quickly starts a rhythm, fast and hard. My back rubbing, against the brick wall, no doubt getting scratched in the process. I reach around Naomi and dig into her back, probably drawing blood. I moan again louder and Naomi pulls away from my lips, needing air. Naomi doesn't stop her actions, pushing inside of me fast, frantic, and hard. I feel myself getting closer as Naomi uses her thumb to rub my clit.

"Fuck! I'm gonna…"

Naomi curls her fingers inside of me and bites my neck hard one more time and it pushes me over the edge.

"Naomi!" I scream, coming with her fingers inside of me and her name on my tongue. Naomi pulls away and wipes her hand on her jeans, she moves as far away from me as possible in the alleyway, looking down at the floor. I know as soon it sinks in that this was different than any other time previous. All of the times we've slept together we've made love… this time we fucked. I never knew the difference when people would talk about it, but I certainly do now. Even knowing this, I wouldn't take it back for the world, but I could take that Naomi would.

"Naomi…" She puts her hand up to stop me, finally making eye contact with me, her cold gaze back in place.

"I'm sorry; this won't happen again, I can promise you that."

"What if I want it to?" I ask her softly.

"A quick shag against the wall in an alleyway? We both know that isn't you anymore."

"It's not you anymore either." She tenses at this and I think for a moment that she's going to open up to me again. I can see the struggle on her face, the desire and pain evident on her features, right before she shuts down again.

"Shit happens, people change."

"Not that much, not this quickly."

"Emily…" She says exacerbated and for the first time I can see how tired she is and how much this is really hurting her. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Because you're worth fighting for and I know that I fucked up. I'll do anything." I plead with her. She nods.

"You're wrong though, I'm not worth it. You should just move on Emily. Save yourself the trouble and the heartache."

"No, I won't do that because I know this isn't over. We're not over and I won't give up until I've done everything in my power to make you see how sorry I am."

"You'll be doing this for a while then." She turns and walks away down the alley and I feel terrible now that she's gone but I also can't help but feel hopeful because she actually talked to me, we had a conversation without yelling. I could work with that.

* * *

A week later and I feel like I'm back to square one. Naomi still isn't answering any of my texts or calls. Every time she sees me she quickly goes in the opposite direction, averting her eyes. I've tried to show up at her regular patrolling spots but she's not there either. I spend the rest of the week, writing and getting my feelings out that way. I spent most night's wide awake, thinking of ways to get Naomi to talk to me again, most of the time with nothing even remotely as an idea. That is until one night I have my Spotify playing in the background and an idea strikes me. I immediately text Effy, knowing that she could help me with this. We agree to meet the following day at a little restaurant for lunch.

One sleepless night later and I find myself inside of a small diner with a few tables, waiting on Effy to arrive. She finally glides into the seat across from me and looks at me quizzically.

"Why should I help you?" She asks, not even saying hello. At least some people never change.

"Because I love her." She looks at me for a while, trying to make sure that I'm telling the truth. She nods and leans onto the table.

"Show me what you've got." I take this as acceptance that she'll help me and I let out the breath that I was holding before handing over two pieces of paper to Effy.

"You wrote both of these?" I nod in response.

"This could work."

"What if she doesn't show up?" I ask.

"There's going to be alcohol, she'll be there. She hasn't done anything but look at the bottom of a bottle this entire week. She'll be there." I nod at Effy but can't help but feel terribly sad at the picture of Naomi painted into my mind.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you weren't right for each other, so fix it." I nod at Effy and we both look down at the papers, having a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I've spent the last week drowning my sorrows in the bottle of any alcohol that I could find, quickly running through me and my mums spare supply that we have hidden, causing me to go out to get what I need. Which is why I find myself at Keiths when Effy asked me to come out tonight for her gig. The alcohol helps to numb the pain from Emily's lies and more importantly helps me to try and forget the feeling of her against me. Ever since the alleyway I've almost called, texted, shown up to see her a million times but decided against it. It was just easier for the both of us if we forgot about it, which is why I found myself instead running away and avoiding her, even going to the edges of the city for patrol, when I'm not too drunk to actually patrol that is. For a brief moment that night at the club I almost gave in, almost said fuck it and ran back to her but then I remembered how I found out and how long she was hiding that from me and I got angry once again. _It's just best if you forget her._

The rest of the gang quickly shows up, sitting around me, joking and laughing. I recognize that Effy has started to sing but I'm not really paying attention to any of it. It's like I'm not existing in the world, rather I'm the only thing sitting still and the rest of the world is whizzing by, like there wasn't an earth shattering earthquake just weeks before. I take another shot and lean back against the booth, letting the dull noise surround me. Cook says something to me but I'm not paying attention. My interest is peaked though when I hear Effy talking into the microphone, which is weird because Effy very rarely introduces a song, she usually just goes right into it. I decide to actually listen to her and I look up. I see that she is sitting on a stool with the microphone in front of her and next to her there is another stool and microphone set up. My interest is peaked, Effy never does duos.

"I'm going to have a friend of mine up here now. She's written two songs or you guys. Listen up blondie." My eyebrows raise, confused as hell at what's going on. "Everyone give a warm welcome to Emily." I feel my mouth drop to the ground, not expecting that at all. She sits down on the stool, clearly very afraid before looking over at me and staring and me long and hard, leaving no doubt in my mind that these songs were written for me. The song starts out slow with Effy strumming the guitar before Emily starts to sing.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

I look down at the table unable to keep looking at her while she sings, unable to get the sound of her beautiful voice out of my head. Unable to drown out the feelings that are bombarding me, the feelings that I've been trying to push away and numb for weeks.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

I have the strongest desire to run out of here, the strongest desire to flee but her voice mixed with Effy's is keeping me routed to my spot.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

The song ends with the chorus repeated a few times and I can't help but feel myself thawing a bit, my anger starting to lessen. Emily thanks the crowd and quickly settles herself down for the next song. I can feel my hands grabbing the table, squeezing as hard as I can, needing to hold onto something to keep me grounded to the real world. The next song also starts off quietly, with Effy stroking her guitar, making an altogether different kind of magic with her fingers.

_Stay  
You'll leave me in the morning anyway  
My heart  
You'll cut it out you never liked me anyway  
Why do you take me down this road  
If you don't wanna walk with me?  
Why do you exit, go it alone  
When you could just talk to me?_

I hear Emily sing and I know that she's talking about that night last week. The night I left her in the alleyway. I can feel the tears trying to break the surface but I hold them down.

_Now I'm all messed up  
Sick inside, wondering where  
Where you're leaving your makeup  
Now I'm all messed up  
Sick inside wondering who  
Whose life you're making worthwhile_

_Go, go, go if you want_  
_I can't stop you_  
_Go if you want_  
_I can't stop you_

I can do nothing but listen to Emily and Effy sing, letting it run over me against my will, making these waves of emotion rush over me.

_Stay  
You come back to me always anyway  
Leave a mark  
Why do I take this lonely road  
Nobody here to walk with me  
Don't want start fresh all over again  
Why won't you just comfort me?_

_Now I'm all messed up  
Sick inside, wondering where  
Where you're leaving your makeup  
Now I'm all messed up  
Sick inside wondering who  
Whose life you're making worthwhile_

_Go, go, go if you want_  
_I can't stop you_  
_Go if you want_  
_I can't stop you_

_Go (please stay)  
Go (please stay)  
Go if you want  
I can't stop you  
Just go if you want  
I can't stop you_

I hear the last bit, with Emily singing the background at the end, begging me to stay, begging me to forgive her and it's all too much. The anger rises again and I can't help but let if rush over me. But along with the anger is a tidal wave of love. Love for Emily that just won't go away even after everything that's happened, even after her lies, I still want nothing more than to run back into her arms, but I just can't trust her anymore. I quickly leave the table and make my way outside, trying to make a clean exist and to the nearest bar I can find.

"Naomi!" I hear my named called but I keep walking, not wanting to turn around for anyone. I can hear her footfalls, running to try and catch up with me.

"Naomi, stop! Just fucking stop already." I ignore her again. "Please!" The desperation and tears in her voice make me stop my walking, but I don't turn around, afraid of letting her see the tears that have been freely falling from my face since the song ended.

"Naomi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I fucked it up, I ruined us. But please, please come back. I… Naomi I love-" I quickly turn around.

"No! No, don't you dare say that to me. Don't. If you finish that sentence you may as well put the stake to my heart yourself." I cry, not even caring that she can see the tears falling down my face now.

"I'm so sorry." She cries.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me?" I say, quietly, too tired almost to say it.

"I don't know…" I look at her for a moment longer.

"Yes you do Emily. You always know what you're doing. Out of the both of us, you always know."

"You could have told me anything and I would have listened, I wouldn't have judged you, I would have been there. I could have helped you through this."

"I didn't know Naoms. I thought… I just didn't know. It was terrifying. And I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you so many times but… I was just so afraid."

"Of what?! We told each other everything, it thought we did. What could you have been afraid about?! Did you think that I'd get jealous because there was another slayer or something? That it would make me feel less? That I wouldn't do everything in my power to help you?! That I'm some kind of monster that just goes around killing anything with power?!" I see her flinch at my last words and I realize that I'm right.

"That's it isn't it? You were afraid of me. You thought I would kill you if I found out." I say more than ask and I feel like the entire world has been put onto my chest. This realization more than anything hurts me the most.

"Naomi, you have to understand I didn't know what I was! What if I was bad?! What if is was some kind of possessed demon whose job it was to hurt you? What if deep down I was evil? It's your job to kill things. It's who you are, you're the slayer. What if it was your job to slay me?" She asks, getting this all out in between sobs.

"You think that I could do anything to hurt you? That I'd ever let anything hurt you? I would have killed myself before I ever let myself you hurt you. I would die for you and it's killing me." I sob out the last bit. Unable to believe that Emily could believe that would hurt her and that this is what stopped her form telling me. I felt empty, like there was nothing left inside of me anymore. I turn to leave before I here Emily say my name one more time. I look back at her, tears streaming down my face.

"You know what's the most terrifying thing about love? You are just _naked_. You put yourself in harm's way and you lay down all of your defenses. No clothes, no weapons. Nowhere to hide. Completely vulnerable. The only thing that makes it tolerable is to believe that the other person loves you back and that you can trust them not to hurt you." I take a deep breath and continue. "I love you Emily… I hate that I still love you, that I put down all of my defenses, that I let you in." I laugh and scoff at the same time. "My biggest fear when I met you was that you would ruin me. That if I let you in it would be it for me, that if anything happened I would ruined for the rest of my life. You're my person, my lobster." I feel the tears running down my face. "I can't trust you anymore, we can't have anything if don't trust you, I'm sorry… goodbye Emily." With that I walk away from her, tears streaming down my face, turning to the next part of my life… a life without Emily.

* * *

***peaks out behind the bushes* Don't hate me! This isn't the end I swear and it will get better but I had to write this chapter, it's the first scene that came to my head when I thought of this story. Also the songs above are P!nks-" just give me a reason" (I know its crazy overplayed but it inspired me when I heard it, it's the reason the story came together at all) and the second one is Tegan and Sara (of course)- "Now I'm All Messed Up" from their new album which I HIGHLY suggest everyone give a listen to, it's perfect for break ups. **

**Also the quote in which Naomi says **"You know what's the most terrifying thing about love? You are just _naked_. You put yourself in harm's way and you lay down all of your defenses. No clothes, no weapons. Nowhere to hide. Completely vulnerable. The only thing that makes it tolerable is to believe that the other person loves you back and that you can trust them not to hurt you." **Is NOT mine! As much as I wish it was. It's from a book called The Sparrow by Mary Doria Russell and I highly suggest it, it's very very good. **

**Reviews? Comments? Anyone read any good books lately? **


End file.
